Die Tagebücher
by Konifere
Summary: Ich bring das Ding zu Ende! :-
1. Chapter 1

Mein Name ist Bella Sawn und ich würde euch gerne meine Geschichte erzählen.

Ob es ein Happy End gibt? Ich weiß es nicht. Das müsst ihr beurteilen.

Wo soll ich anfangen? Wo bzw. wann ist eigentlich der Anfang? Als ich geboren wurde? Als meine Eltern sich scheiden ließen und ich mit meiner Mutter nach Phoenix zog?

Nein, ich glaube alles begann als ich vom College abging und nach Seattle zog.

Ok, ich glaub ich gebe euch erst mal ein paar Hintergrundinfromationen über mich. Wer ich eigentlich bin und wie es in meinem Leben gerade so läuft.

Ich war in Dartmouth und hab meinen Abschluß in Englisch gemacht. Ich wollte immer Autorin werden. Ein blöder Traum, denkt ihr? Haltet die Fresse! Ich schreibe doch jetzt, oder?

Ok, ruhig bleiben, Bella!

Nach meinem Abschluß am College bin ich nach Seattle gezogen. Ich fand eine süße Wohnung. Mit süß meine ich klein. Du kannst nicht in Seattle leben, als Kellnerin arbeiten und erwarten in einem Loft zu leben. DAS wär wirklich ein blöder Traum.

Das ist auch genau der Ort an dem ich jetzt bin. In meinem Appartment. Ich sitze auf meinem kleinen Sofa und denke darüber nach was mir passiert ist.

Als ich hier einzog hat der Vermieter mir das ganze Haus gezeigt. Das Haus hat drei Stockwerke, vier wenn man den Dachboden mitzählt. Der Dachboden. Vielleicht ist das der Ort an dem alles begann...

Als der Eigentümer mir das Gebäude zeigte hätte ich diesem Raum vielleicht mehr beachtung schenken sollen. Aber um das zu ändern ist es jetzt zu spät

Meine Wohnung hat zwei Zmmer, das Wohnzimmer und mein Schlafzimmer. Küche und Badezimmer sind genauso winzig wie der Rest der Wohnung. Es ist nicht sonderlich luxurioös aber es reicht vollkommen für ein Mädchen das gerade erst vom College abgegangen ist.

Meine Zimmer sind sehr ordentlich und sauber, was wohl vorallem daran liegt das ich nicht sehr viel Möbel besitze. Im Wohnzimmer stehen nur meine kleine Couch ein Fernseher und mein Lieblingssessel, den ich von meinem Vater zum Einzug geschenkt bekommen habe. Er stand früher bei ihm daheim und ich habe es immer geliebt darin zu sitzen und zu lesen. Oh, was wohl noch sehr wichtig in diesem Raum ist, ist mein Bücherregal, denn es ist der Gegenstand der wohl am meisten Platz beansprucht. Ich liebe Bücher. Ich liebe es sie zu lesen und sie zu sammeln. Ich habe sonst keine anderen Hobbies.

Meine Bücher. Der Grund warum ich auf den Dachboden musste, an diesem einen bestimmten Tag, der mein Leben verändert hat.

Dieser Tag hat ganz normal begonnen. Ich stand um 6 Uhr auf...ich habe erzählt das ich Kellnerin bin oder? Oh yeah, ich glaub schon. Also ich stand um 6 Uhr auf und ging unter die Dusche, alles eben wie jeden Morgen. Ich zog mir mein scheußliches Arbeitsoutfit an, bestehend aus einem gelben Rock und einer weißen Bluse. Ich arbeite in Jacobs Diner. Es liegt nur 15 Minuten von meinem Zuhause entfernt. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht warum es Jacobs Diner heißt, denn der Besitzer ist James. James ist 45 und mit Victoria verheiratet, eine wunderschöne rothaarige Frau die Hausfrau und Mutter ist. Die beiden haben zwei total liebe Kinder, Angela und Mike. Manchmal passe ich auf die beiden auf, damit James und Victoria ein bisschen extra Zeit zu zweit haben. Und ich kann den kleinen Nebenverdienst wirklich gut gebrauchen. Irgendwie muss ich ja schließlich auch meine ganzen Bücher finanzieren. Und so ist es ein guter Deal für uns drei. Glaube ich.

Oh ja zurück zum Diner. Ich arbeite mittlerweile seit 3 Jahren dort. 3 Jahre seit dem ich vom College abgegangen bin. 3 Jahre seit ich versuche ein anerkannte Autorin zu werden.

Ihr denkt ich verschwende meine Zeit? Ja vielleicht habt ihr recht. Aber ich arbeite auch wirklich gern im Diner, die Leute sind nett und die meisten kennen mich auch schon. Ich bekomme immer gute Trinkgelder und ich kann von diesem Job meine Wohnung bezahlen. Oh und natürlich meine Bücher.

Es ist jetzt übrigens schon 7 Uhr und ich bin schon im Diner. Meine Schicht startet jetzt. Um diese Uhrzeit sind nicht viele Menschen unterwegs. Der größte Andrang ist immer von acht bis zehn.

Im Moment sind die gleichen Kunden wie jeden Morgen hier.

Sam der Trucker der immer sein Omlett isst und zwei Kaffee trinkt.

Jessica, das Mädchen das im Nachtclub ein paar Blocks entfernt arbeitet. Sie ist eine Stripperin und kommt hier jeden Tag her um zu Frühstücken. Pancakes und Orangensaft. Kein Sirup. Sie muss in Form bleiben hat sie mir eines morgens erzählt. Ich finde sie wirklich nett und ab und zu unterhalten wir uns ein bisschen über ihren Sohn und wie er sich so in der Schule macht.

Und...oh...jap...da ist Eric. Er arbeitet in einer Bank in der Nähe vom Diner, hat mir James eines Tages erzählt. Er redet nie mit jemandem. Ich finde ihn ein bisschen komisch aber wer kann das schon beurteilen. Jeden Morgen bestellter er „Zwei Kaffee". Das sind die einzigen zwei Worte die er jemals zu mir gesagt hat. Jeden Tag das gleiche. Nach 3 Jahren weiß ich natürlich das er immer zwei Kaffee trinkt aber er besteht darauf es jeden Tag zu wiederholen. Hält der mich für total beschränkt? Ich glaube ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen, sollte er sich einmal entschließen etwas anderes zu bestellen aber er ist Stammkunde und zahlt immer ein richtig gutes Trinkgeld also sehe ich über diese scheiß Angewohnheit hinweg. Achja, Trinkgeld. 5 verdammte Dollar gibt er mir jeden Tag. Das ist mehr als seine zwei Dreckstassen Kaffee kosten. Ey...das sollte jetzt keine Beschwerde sein! Also lass ich ihm seinen verdammten Kaffee.

Also wie ihr seht gibt es schlimmere Jobs als meinen.

Die Klingel an der Tür leutete und ein neuer Kunde betrat den Laden. Oh OH. Diese Person kenne ich, ich sehe das Gesicht jeden Tag. Jeden tag seit 2 ½ Jahren. Sie ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Alice.

Alice ist wirklich sehr sehr klein. Ich mein, ich bin schon ein Zwerg aber Alice...naja sie ist also wirklich klein, lassen wir das mal so stehen. Hobbit...ups ihr wisst von nichts.

Sie hat schwarze Haare und ist sehr blaß genau wie ich.

Suchend sah sie sich im Laden um bis sie mich hinter dem Tresen sah und tanzte dann auf mich zu. Irgendetwas stimmte an diesem Bild nicht, nur mir fiel nicht sofort auf was es war. Erst als sie die große hässliche braune Papiertüte auf den Tresen knallte wurde mir klar das die mich so gestört hatte. Was trieb Alice nur mit diesem unterirdischem Ding? Vielleicht mal vorsichtig nachfragen.

„Hey Alice. Was zum Teufel ist das? Ziehst du um?" fragte ich geraderaus und zeigte auf das Ungeheuer. Mit diesem Ding könnte man wirklich einige Teile von Alice's Hausstand transportieren.

„Auch dir einen Guten Morgen meine dumme Bella und NEIN ich ziehe nicht um. Das ist für dich" sagte sie und schob die Tüte näher zu mir „Ich bin extra früher aufgestanden damit ich es dir noch vor der Arbeit bringen kann." Erneut schob sie die Tüte noch ein Stück näher zu mir und grinste mich dabei breit an. Skeptisch zog ich die Augenbraue hoch.

„Du wirst es lieben, Bella. Hab Spaß damit. Ich muss jetzt los zur Arbeit, mein teuflischer Chef kommt heut wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück und er wird mir das Blut aussaugen wenn ich zu spät komme. Bis später" trällerte sie und war dann auch schon aus der Tür raus und verschwunden.

„Ok...Tschüüüüüüüüüß" war alles was ich noch sagen konnte.

Alice arbeitet in einer Bücherei und hasst den Job. Ich bin so verdammt Eifersüchtig auf sie. Das ist meiner Meinung nach der coolste Beruf den man haben kann und sie schätzt ihn überhaupt nicht. Warum sie ihn nicht schon längst aufgeben hat weiß auch keiner. Ok manchmal kann ich schon verstehen warum sie ihren Job nicht mag, ihr Boss ist ein riesengroßes Arschloch. Er ist nur ein paar Jahre älter als Alice und ich hält sich aber für den König der Welt...oh hallo böses arrogantes Arschloch von einem Chef, falls du das hier lesen solltes...du bist NICHT der König der Welt.

Er ist ständig gemein zu Alice und schreibt ihr dauernd vor, dass sie länger bleiben muss. Nie bekommt sie einen Tag frei wenn sie ihn wirklich braucht. Er muss immer alles kontrollieren, egal was es ist. Alice hat mir einmal erzählt das er das nur mit ihr macht. Zu ihren anderen Kollegen ist er anscheinend total nett und höflich. Wir haben uns schon oft gefragt warum er das tut aber es nie herausgefunden. Auf ihre Frage was sie ihm getan hat, hat er ihr nicht mal geantwortet.

Und jetzt ist er also wieder da. Anscheinend war er für zwei Wochen in Italien um Freunde zu besuchen...wenn interessiert das? Alice und ich sind übereingekommen das, dass nur eine Lüge sein kann, jemand wie der kann einfach keine Freunde haben.

Arme Alice. Mr. Asslock is back.

Neeeiin, sein Name ist nicht Asslock. Er heißt Whitlock. Nach ihrer ersten Arbeitswoche haben Alice und ich ihm den Spitznamen verpasst.

Seit 2 ½ Jahren ist er jetzt Asslock. Und er verdient es.

Also da stand ich nun mit diesem hässlichen braunen Ding vor mir. Ganz langsam näherte ich mich dem Teil. Ganz vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hände aus und öffnete die Tasche einen Spalt und schon fing ich an zu kreischen. BÜCHER! Oh Alice ich liebe dich. Heirate mich. Lass uns Babys machen.

Manchmal bekommt die Bücherei für die sie arbeitet von einem Buch vier oder fünf Exemplare zugeschickt und wenn Alice die Möglichkeit hat schmuggelt sie eins davon für mich raus. Und jetzt habe ich hier eine Tüte voll mit neuen unbenutzten Büchern liegen. Ich bin so aufgeregt! Am liebsten würde ich mir die verdammte Tasche schnappen und Nachhause rennen. Aber nein...Mr. Zwei Kaffee möchte zahlen. Bastard. Ganz ruhig bleiben Bella. In 7 Stunden hast du Feierabend und morgen hast du frei. Also genug Zeit um sich den Bücher zu widmen.

Oh, ok...7 Stunden, das kann ich schaffen! YES YOU CAN!

Das kleine Gespräch mit mir selber hat geholfen und so konnte ich mich auf den Weg zum Tisch von Mr. Zwei Kaffee machen. Uuuuuuund fünf Dollar Trinkgeld Ladys und Gentelman. The same as every day. Oi ich hör mich schon an wie 'Dinner for one'!

Freundlich wie ich bin verabschiedete ich mich von Eric und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Tag. Und wie üblich sagte er...nichts. Guter Junge.

Der Rest des Tages war ok. Keine nervigen Gäste und das Trinkgeld war auch nicht schlecht. Wenn das so weiter geht könnte ich in zwei oder drei Wochen shoppen gehen. Mama braucht ein paar neue Schuhe.

Um halb drei beschoss ich dann, mich auf den Weg Nachhause zu machen. Ich verabschiedete mich von James und schnappte mir die Tasche und rannte fast heim. Wenn es um Bücher geht würde ich wirklich alles machen. Sport eingeschlossen. Und ich hasse Sport. Oder rennen überhaupt. Ich bin so ungeschickt und falle ständig hin. Ich kann nicht mal mehr High-heels tragen, ich würde nicht mehr als zwei Minuten in solchen Schuhen überleben. Vertraut mir ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Alice hatte mich mal zu einer Party schleppen wollen und mich dazu gezwungen hohe Hacken zu tragen „Das bringt deine Beine so schön zur geltung" war ihre Argumentation. Und wie hat es geendet? Sagen wir einfach ich hab's bis zum Taxi geschafft und dann direkt zur Notaufnahme. Gebrochener Knöchel. Muss ich mehr dazu sagen?

Das bedeutet also wenn ich Schuhe shoppen gehen will, in zwei oder drei Wochen, werde ich mir ein wundervolles neues Paar Chucks kaufen. Ich liebe diese Schuhe und sie bedeuten keinerlei Gefahr für meine Gesundheit. Wenn ich reich wäre würde ich mir ein Zimmer randvoll mit Chucks einrichten. Aber da ich leider nicht sehr vermögend bin beisitze ich bis jetzt nur sechs Paar. Ich liebe sie genauso wie meine Bücher.

Oh ja die Bücher.

Ich bin übrigens jetzt Zuhause. Endlich. Ich will nur noch schnell aus diesen hässlichen Arbeitsklamotten raus und dann den Inhalt der Tasche inspizieren.

Ok geschafft, kann losgehen.

Soooo, du große hässliche braune Papiertüte, komm zu Mama.

Ich setzte mich auf mein kleines Sofa und legte die Tasche vor mir auf den Tisch. Dann wollen wir mal sehen was wir da haben.

OH MEIN GOTT.

Dracula! Bram Stoker! Ich fasse es nicht! Das Buch wollte ich schon immer mal lesen.

Bronte, Die Sturmhöhe. WOW. Wir haben dieses Buch damals in der Highschool gelesen und ich fand es wirklich gut und hatte auch schon seit Jahren vor es mir nochmal vorzunehmen.

Das ist echt besser als Weihnachten. Nein, das ist wie Weihnachten nur das man endlich alles bekommt was man schon immer wollte. Und Alice ist Santa Clause Ich sollte ihr Milch und Kekse kaufen um mich zu bedanken. Hm...Alice würde wohl ein paar Flaschen Sekt vorziehen. Egal, sie kann alles haben was sie will.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hatte ich den kompletten Inhalt der Tasche durchgesehen und meine Begeisterung wurde nur noch größer. Nachdem ich die Bücher dann noch gebührend in ihrem neuen Zuhause begrüßt hatte war es an der Zeit einen Platz für sie zu suchen. Und damit stand ich dann auch schon vor meinen größten Problem. Ich hattte eigentlich gar keinen Platz für sie. Mein Bücherregal war vollgestopft bis obenhin. Ich musste wohl einige meiner älteren Bücher aussortieren. Aber welche? Oh ich weiß, einige von den Büchern die mir meine Mutter über die Jahre geschenkt hatte! Bücher über 'Wie finde ich den richtigen Ehemann' und 'Männer sind vom Mars und Frauen von der Venus'. Glaubt sie wirklich ich würde mein Leben ruinieren indem ich heirate? So wie sie es getan hat! NO FUCKING WAY! Ich bin gerne Single. Männer sind Arschlöcher. Alle!

So, diese Bücher fliegen raus. Zur Hölle mit euch! Gut vielleicht nicht zur Hölle aber aufjedenfall erstmal auf den Dachboden. Bye Bye.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte ich einige Bücher aussortiert und die neuen ein. Ich war zufrieden mit mir. Ich hab mich dafür entschieden die Selbsthilfebücher nicht gleich in die Hölle zu schicken sonder sie erstmal auf den Dachboden zu verbannen. Ich stopfte sie in die hässliche braune Tüte und verließ mein Wohnung und erklomm die Treppe zum Dachboden.

Oh diese verdammte Treppe. Ich werde mir das Genick brechen. Welcher Idiot baut so steile Treppen? Und oh Gott dieser Geruch! Je näher ich der Tür kam umso schlimmer wurde er. Es riecht als wäre jemand hier oben gestorben. Urgh...nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Endlich oben angekommen öffnete ich die Tür und trat hinein. Der Dachboden bestand nur aus einem einzigen großen Raum. Ein Fenster. Überall Staub. Der perfekte Platz für diese unnützen Bücher.

Ich lief durch den großen Raum zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster und dann sah ich es. Eine Umzugskarton. Oh Oh. Vielleicht ist darin der tote Körper den ich von der Treppe aus schon gerochen hatte. Oh Fuck off, Swan. Was sind das für dumme Gedanken. Die Box ist viel zu klein um da einen Körper reinzuquetschen.

Aber was ist dann da drin?

Oh sind wir etwas neugierig?

Ich? Nein? Ich wüsste einfach nur gerne was da drin ist!

Das nennt man Neugierde!

Oh ok.

Und schon stand ich vor der dem Karton. Sollte ich ihn öffnen? Oh mann, ich bin einfach viel zu neugierig! Ok ich seh einfach nur ganz kurz rein, natürlich nur um sicher zu gehen, dass da wirklich keine Leiche drin liegt.

Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand aus und hob den Deckel an. Ich sah ein Buch. Jetzt konnte mich nichts mehr zurückhalten. Schnell nahm ich den Deckel von der Box und sah hinein. Da war nicht nur ein Buch sondern ziemlich viele, ich hatte nur das gesehen was ganz oben lag. Und eigentlich waren es auch nicht wirklich Bücher. Sie waren dünner. Oh mann, Swan zu kompliziert um es zu erklären, nenn sie einfach Bücher.

Gott ist ja schon gut.

Sie sind in Leder gebunden und jedes hatte die Buchstaben 'E.C.' vorne drauf. Was sollte das bedeuten?

Ich schnappte mir das Buch das ganz oben lag und fuhr mit meiner Hand über den Einband. Er wach weich, kalt und sah schon sehr abgenutzt aus. So als hätte es jemand sehr oft auf und zu gemacht.

Ich öffnete es und sah auf die erste Seite. Dort war ein Bild von einem Gebäude. Irgendwie sah es aus wie eine Schule oder irgendetwas in der Art.

Jetzt war ich wirlich neugierig. Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz vor die Box und legte das aufgeschlagene Buch in meinen Schoß.

Ich blätterte auf die zweite Seite und sah eine schöne klare Handschrift. Sehr ansprechend. Ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem Gekritzel, dass aussah als würde ich noch in die erste Klasse gehen.

Aber diese Handschrift war wirklich beeindruckend.

Swan? Kriegst du jetzt einen Orgasmus weil die Handschrift so schön ist? Fang endlich an zu lesen was das steht!

Ok ok.

Und so find ich an zu lesen. Und ja...ich glaube das war der Moment ab dem sich alles geändert hat!

_Ok ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich das jetzt machen soll oder nicht. Ich mein Tagebuch schreiben? Das ist doch eigentlich Frauensache, oder? Aber andererseits denke ich, vielleich ist es eine gute Idee meine Gedanken und Erlebnisse niederzuschreiben. Irgendwann später könnte ich es dann vielleicht meiner Frau und meinen Kindern zeigen. Oder ich lese es dann einfach selber wieder und erinner mich an die ganzen Sachen die mir passiert sind als ich jung war. Über einige meiner Ansichten würde ich dann bestimmt lachen können. Wie dumm und unerfahren ich damals war. Also jetzt. Ich denke ich werde es einfach mal probieren und sehen wie es läuft._

_Also heute war der erste Tag von meinem letzten Schuljahr. Es ist irgendwie aufregend. Nur noch ein Jahr und dann bin ich mit der Highschool fertig und werde ans College gehen. Ich weiß noch nicht an welches aber das wird sich hoffentlich schon alles finden. College bedeutet ich sehe endlich mal was anderes. Ich mein ich mag Forks. Aber ich will wirklich mal etwas von der Welt sehen und wenn es bloß der Campus ist. _

_Klar wüde ich meinen Eltern vermissen aber daran werde ich mich dann schon gewöhnen._

_Den ganzen Sommer über habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht was ich gerne studieren würde. Und irgendwie bin ich immer bei Kunst und Musik gelandet. Ich liebe es Klavier zu spielen und ich weiß auch das ich ganz gut darin bin, also warum es nicht versuchen? Mein Vater wird davon wahrscheinlich alles andere als begeistert sein. Ich glaube er erwartet von mir, dass ich Medizin studiere genau wie er. Aber ich habe wirklich keinerlei Verlangen danach Arzt zu werden. Und ausserdem kann ich kein Blut sehen, ich kann es nicht einmal riechen ohne das mir schlecht wird. _

_Also, Sorry Dad. Falls du das hier mal lesen solltest. Es liegt nicht an dir!_

_Vielleicht folgen Jazz und Emmett ja seinem Beispiel. Obwohl ich nicht glaube das meine Adoptivbrüder große Lust dazu haben. _

_Emmett wird wahrscheinlich eines Tages Footballspieler. Würde aufjedenfall zu seiner Figur passen. _

_Jazz's großer Traum ist es seinen eigenen Nachtclub zu besitzen. Ja! Wie verrückt ist das bitte? Ich bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher ob das wieder einer seiner Witze war oder ob er es wirklich ernst gemeint hat. Meiner Meinung nach sollte er irgendwas mit Büchern machen. Der Junge liest ständig. Ich glaub ich hab ihn noch nie ohne Buch in der Hand gesehen. Das ist nicht wirklich was für mich. Ich lese schon gerne aber eher Bücher über Musik oder Kunst. _

_Oh Gott, wie langweilig hört sich mein Leben bitte an? Ich werde diese Seiten wahrscheinlich nie mit irgendwas interessantem füllen können. Im Moment fühle ich mich wie die langweiligste Person auf der ganzen Welt. Kein Wunder hat Tanya mich verlassen. Die Schlampe! Es tut immernoch weh. Sie hat gesagt sie sieht in unserer Beziehung keine Zukunft. Fick dich. Keine Zukunft? Ich bin 17 was will sie bitte für eine Zukunft? Soll ich sie etwa gleich nach der Highschool heirate und sie schwängern? Im Supermarkt arbeiten, zwei Kinder kriegen und eine Hypothek für ein Haus aufnehmen? Diese Beziehung war ein Witz. Wir waren zwei Jahre zusammen. Mit allem drum und dran. Das komplette 'Erste-Große-Liebe-Programm'. Erster Kuss. Erster yeah...das war toll. Erster Sex._

_Ich glaube ich werde den Sex vermissen. Jap, definitiv!_

_Aber Tanja war auch nicht die Frau mit der ich mir hätte vorstellen können, den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen. Es war einfach nichts besonderes an ihr. Oh, das klingt wirklich gemein aber es ist die Wahrheit. Aber ich will einfach jemanden besonderen. Jemanden der dir in die Augen sieht und du weißt es. Das ist sie. Keine andere. Ein Mädchen das dich liebt weil du die Person bist die du bist. Wie in den ganzen Filmen. Junge sieht Mädchen. Junge verliebt sich in Mädchen. Junge und Mädchen verbringen den Rest ihres Lebens glücklich. _

_Oh Gott ich klinge schon total weichgespühlt._

_Hoffentlich bekommen meine Brüder das nie zu lesen. Dafür würden sie mich bluten lassen. _

_So, fassen wir also nochmal zusammen. Tanya ist eine Schlampe und nicht gut genug für mich. Yeah...eat that shit._

_Hm...irgendwie find ich das schreiben glaub ich gar nicht so schlecht. Es befreit! Ich werde vesuchen jeden Tag hierrein zu schreiben. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Keinen Druck bitte. Bis zum nächsten mal..._

Ok jetzt wusste ich was ich hier in der Hand hielt. Ein Tagebuch. Das Tagebuch eines 17-jährigen Jungen.

Naja anhand des Einbandes und des Aussehens der Seiten ist es wohl schon etwas länger her. Also wird der junge Mann wohl keine 17 mehr sein. Und seine Wut auf das Mädchen Tanya wird er wohl auch überwunden haben. Wenn ich nur wüsste wann das geschrieben wurde oder wie er wohl heißt. E.C., das werden dann wohl seine Initialen sein. Wie kommen diese Bücher hier hoch? Gehören sie jemandem der hier mal gewohnt hat?

Ob derjenige wohl sauer wäre, wenn er wüsste das ich seine Gedanken lese?

Andererseits er hat die Tagebücher einfach hier stehen lassen, wie viel können sie ihm dann schon bedeuten?

Ich beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen schnappte ich mir die Box und nahm sie mit in meine Wohnung.

E.C., würde mein Leben verändern. Doch das wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.


	2. Two

_Ok, die erste Schulwoche ist jetzt vorbei. Ich weiß ich hatte gesagt ich würde probieren jeden Tag zu schreiben, doch ich bin 17 und da hat man es mit der Pünktlichkeit einfach nicht so. _

_Schule war ok. Mir fällt es nicht schwer neue Sachen zu lernen. Das ständige wiederholen nervt mich nur. Während ich schon alles kapiert hab brauchen die anderen irgendwie immer länger._

_Was mich diese Woche aber wirklich genervt hat war der ganze Tratsch. Über Tanya und mich natürlich. Wir waren DAS Gesprächsthema. Kommt schon Leute, es trennen sich ständige irgendwelche Paare. Sogar meine Eltern haben mich damit nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Sie fanden Tanya war ja so ein nettes Mädchen. Bitte? Was haben die Leute erwartet? Das wir für immer zusammen bleiben? NO WAY!_

_Tanya ist genauso durschnittlich wie alle anderen Mädchen. Und mit durchschnittlich will ich mich eigentlich nicht zufrieden geben. Ich suche besonders!_

_Das einzige was meinen Brüder an der ganze Sachen interessiert ist wie ich jetzt meinen Stress abbaue. Hallo? Als wäre Sex die einzige Möglichkeit sich zu entspannen. Ich hab schließlich immernoch mein Piano. Und ein gutes Lied zu schreiben kann manchmal bessser sein als jeder Orgasmus._

_Doch das meinen Brüdern begreiflich zu machen ist so gut wie unmöglich. Die beiden sind das perfekte Beispiel für Teenager-Jungs. Sie denken an nichts anderen als an Mädchen. Welche sie als nächste flachlegen und welche ihnen den besten Blow-Job gegeben hat. Ich meine, wir sind noch so jung und es warten noch so viele Frauen auf uns. Wobei ich sagen muss das Em der schlimmere von beiden ist. Er nimmt alles was er kriegen kann ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste..._

_Jazz ist da ganz anders, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl das er alles von oben überblickt. Klar hat er auch seinen Spaß, doch manchmal frage ich mich was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht. Er hat einen Blick der einen in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Er sieht mich an und scheint genau zu wissen was in mir vorgeht. Er kann Menschen und ihre Gefühle unglaublich gut einschätzen. Fast schon als wäre es eine Gabe. Er macht keinen großes Wind darum. Wahrscheinlich weil Em ihn dann als totale Pussy abstempeln würde und er nie wieder Ruhe vor seinen dummen Kommentaren hätte._

_Aber das ist wohl der ganz normale Alltag unter 3 Brüdern._

_Diese Woche hab ich auch mal das Thema College bei meinem Vater fallen lassen und die Möglichkeit das ich vielleicht Musik studieren will. Am Ende wurde dieses Gespräch doch relativ laut. Ich glaube langsam realisiert er das keiner seiner Söhne seinem Beispiel folgen will. Ich mein, bei Em war ihm wohl von anfang an klar das er nicht Medizin studieren würde. Dann hatte er seine ganzen Hoffnungen auf Jazz und mich gesetzt. Als Jazz die Geschichte mit dem Nachtclub immer wieder aufbrachte hat er ihn wohl auch abgeschrieben. Also blieb nur noch ich übrig. Mein Fehler war es wohl mich nie genauer zu meinen Plänen zu äußern. Somit hat Dad wohl angenommen, dass es für mich OK wäre Medizin zu studieren. Den ganzen Tag in Eingeweiden rumzuwühlen ist echt nicht mein Ding. Das ganze Blut...wenn ich schon dran denke wird mir schlecht. Was kann man mit Medizin schon machen? Ich mein klar, man hilft Leuten. Und ich bin wirklich Stolz auf den Beruf meines Vaters, doch es ist eben sein Ding und nicht meins._

_Mit Musik kann man Menschen berühren, Emotionen übertragen, sie zum nachdenken anregen. Das ist es was ich will. Mich selber mit meiner Arbeit ausdrücken. Was bringt es mir, einen Job zu machen der mir viel Geld einbringt, indem ich aber nicht glücklich bin..._

_Ach ich sollte mir über so einen Mist keine Gedanken machen, schließlich hab ich noch genug Zeit bis es soweit ist. Was jetzt zählt ist erstmal die Highschool hinter mich zu bringen und bis es soweit ist werde ich die Zeit so gut wie möglich genießen. Was natürlich bedeutet das ich Party machen werde bis der Arzt kommt. Und damit fange ich gleich am Wochenende an. Also heute. Ein Typ aus meiner Schule, Ben, hat Geburtstag und schmeißt eine Party. Seine Eltern haben ihm das Haus zur verfügung gestellt. Ich mag Ben eigentlich, er ist eher ein ruhiger Typ, genau wie ich. Und vom Party machen versteht er echt was. Bei seiner letzten Party lag ich morgens halbnackt in der Badewanne und wusste nicht wie ich dort hingekommen bin. Gut, nicht unbedingt etwas auf das ich stolz sein sollte, doch es verdeutlicht wohl wie seine Partys sind._

_Bericht folgt dann morgen..._

Ich saß in meinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer und musste vor mich hingrinsen. Die Vorstellungen von E.C., wie sein Leben verlaufen sollte und das er seine Ideale verwirklichen wollte, entsprachen so sehr meinen Gedanken die ich damals mit 17 hatte. Auch ich wollte etwas tun mit dem ich mich ausdrücken und mit dem ich andere Leute berühren und zum nachdenken bringen konnte. Waren das vielleicht die Ziele jedes 17-jährigen Teenagers? Etwas besonderes vollbringen?

Ich hätte mich bestimmt gut mit E.C. verstanden, zwei Träumer die hofften alles was sie sich vorstellten verwirklichen zu können. Ob er es wohl geschafft hatte? Um das heraus zu finden müsste ich mir wohl eins von den neueren Büchern schnappen, doch dann würde ich betrügen und einen Teil seiner Geschichte auslassen. So neugierig ich auch war, dass konnte ich nicht tun. Ich wollte alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge lesen um nichts zu verpassen.

Swan du spinnst! Du liest hier die Gedanken eines 17-jährigen Jungens! Seit wann bist du pervers?

Ich bin nicht pervers! Nach dem Aussehen des Buches zu urteilen ist dieser junge Mann schon lange keine 17 mehr.

Gut, dann ist er vielleicht mittlerweile 18 oder 19...dann ist es aber trotzdem noch pervers.

Schnauze Kopfstimme, lass mich mal machen.

Gerade als ich mich wieder gemütlich zurücklehen wollte um weiterzulesen klingelte mein Handy. MIST!

Ich sah auf den Display. Alice. Oh oh, ich konnte sie jetzt nicht ignorieren, schließlich war heut ihr erster Arbeitstag nachdem Mr. Asslock wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück war.

Ich drückte auf den grünen Knopf und schon hatte ich Alice aufgeregte Stimme im Ohr.

„Bella ich hasse ihn, aus tiefstem Herzen. Er ist die ausgeburt des bösen. Der Satan persönlich"

Ich verdrehte die Augen „Alice, ganz ruhig, atme mal tief durch und dann erzähl mir was passiert ist. Ganz langsam"

„Ich bin gleich bei dir Bella. Und ich hab eine Flasche Tequila dabei, genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Wir sehn uns in ein paar Minuten"

Und damit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Ok, dann wohl heute doch keinen E.C. mehr. Ich stopfte das Tagebuch indem ich gerade gelesen hatte zurück in die Box und verstaute diese im Schlafzimmer unter meinem Bett. Auf Alice unangenehme Fragen zu diesem Thema hatte ich jetzt keine Lust. Dann ging ich in die Küche und holte schonmal zwei Schnapsgläser aus dem Regal. Im Kühlschrank fand ich noch einige Zitronen und fing and diese zu schneiden. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Salz, als ich alles zusammen hatte trug ich es ins Wohnzimmer als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte.

Ich drückte auf den Summer und hörte dann auch schon Alice's hektische Schritte auf er Treppe. Ich wartete auf sie an meiner Tür und dann fiel sie mir auch schon in die Arme.

„Ich bringe ihn um Bella. Ich schwörs dir, eines Tages bringe ich ihn um"

„Alice, kein Grund zur Mörderin zu werden. Das ist er nicht wert. Du würdest nur in der Todeszelle landen und was soll ich denn bitte ohne dich machen"

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich diesen Typen hasse. Wie er mich behandelt, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalte"

Ich legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie zur Couch im Wohnzimmer.

„Jetzt gib erstmal den Tequila her Kleine, ich glaub den brauchen wir jetzt"

Abwesend griff sie in ihre Handtaschen und hielt mir dann die Flasche hin. „Alice die ist ja schon offen!" In der Flasche fehlte eindeutig schon ein ordentlicher Schluck. Arme Alice der Tag musste wirklich Horror gewesen sein.

„Sorry Bells, ich musste einfach ganz dringend einen Schluck nehmen"

„Schon ok!"

Ich schraubte die Flasche auf und füllte unsere Gläser.

„Los Alice, jetzt wo du schonmal mit dem trinken angefangen hast, kannst du nicht einfach wieder aufhören. Die Flasche wird heut geleert"

Ermutigend schob ich ihr, ihr Glas hin.

„Danke Bella, das ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Eine Freundin, lästern und genug Alkohol um den Tag zu vergessen!"

Alice machte sich nicht die Mühe nach der Zitrone oder gar dem Salz zu greifen und kippte den Schnaps gleich so hinunter.

„Jetzt erzähl mal, was war denn heut los auf Arbeit" sagte ich zu ihr.

„Also" begann sie „ es hat alles damit angefangen das er schon da war als ich ankam. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hat er mich angeschaut und gesagt 'Na Miss Brandon, da sind wir wohl ein bisschen spät dran', ich hab einfach nichts geantwortet und bin zu meinem Platz gegangen. Kaum hatte ich mich gesetzt stand er auch schon neben meinem Schreibtisch 'Miss Brandon sie arbeiten heute mit mir zusammen, wir haben eine große Lieferung bekommen und die wird eine Person alleine nicht bewältigen können', da war mein Tag eigentlich schon vorbei. Nur weil er seine Arbeit nicht richtig beherrscht muss ich ihm den Arsch retten. Das kanns echt nicht sein. Na gut hab ich mir gedacht, vielleicht wird's ja gar nicht so schlimm. Du kennst mich Bella, die ewige Optimistin. Aber das war einmal. Also sind wir in den Keller runter gefahren wo die ganze Lieferung stand. Ich muss zugeben das es wirklich ziemlich viel war. Doch das muss ja auch nicht alles an einem Tag erledigt werden. Ich weiß gar nicht was der hatte.

Dann hatter er die geniale Idee das einer auspackt und der andere dann aufschreibt was drin ist um dann später zu sehen ob wir schon Exemplare davon da haben. Es wäre zwar viel schneller gegangen wenn jeder ausgepackt und aufgeschrieben hätte, doch ich hab meine Klappe gehalten und ihm seinen Willen gelassen. Wollte ja auch keinen Streit anfangen.

Also hat er angefangen auszupacken und ich hab jedes Buch das er aus den Kartons rausgeholt hat aufgeschrieben. Alles kein Problem, bis er aufeinmal ein Buch rausgeholt hat vondem ich genau wusste das wir es mehrmals da hatten. Es war irgendeine Analyse von verschiedenen Klavierstücken, seit Jahren frage ich mich schon warum wir diesen Mist immernoch im Sortiment haben, gleich mehrmals. Niemand leiht es jemals aus, doch Mr. Asslock besteht darauf das es da bleibt. Es war glaub irgendwas über Debussy oder so.

Also hab ich ihm dann gesagt das wir das gar nicht aufschreiben müssen sondern postwendend wegschmeißen oder zurückschicken können, da wir es schon mehrmals im Sortiment haben.

Da hat der mich aufeinmal angeschaut als hätte ich gerade die Mutter des Herrn beleidigt und dann hat er losgelegt 'Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein Miss Brandon, dass sie entscheiden was wir hier brauchen und was in den Müll kann. Überlassen sie das mal schön mir. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen wieviele großatige Bücher unter ihrer Regie hier schon in den Müll gewandert sind. Nur weil sie sich mit einem Thema oder einer bestimmten Materie nicht auskennen, heißt das nicht dass diese Bücher dann auch gleichzeitig uninteressant für unsere Kunden sind. Sie werden dieses Buch mit in die Liste aufnehmen und wenn wir es zum hundertsten Mal im Regal stehen haben, solange ich es so will wird es auch gemacht. Haben wir uns verstanden?' Bella, ich dachte wirklich der bringt mich um. Den ganzen restlichen Tag hat er kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet und mich immer nur mit diesem Mörderblick angeschaut. Ich hatte echt Angst das er mich rausschmeißt"

Ich sah Alice nur fassungslos an. Mr. Asslock war anscheinend in hochform.

„Alice, hast du irgendeine Ahnung warum er so ausgeflippt ist? Wegen diesem Buch oder weil du ihm 'widersprochen' hast?" fragte ich sie.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab mir das Buch danach extra nochmal angeschaut. Es war nur eine Abhandlung über verschiedene Debussywerke und einige anderer klassischer Künstler. Nichts besonderes. Ich hab keinen Plan was ihn so auf die Palme gebracht hatte."

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Bella ich hatte echt Angst das er mich rausschmeißt. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Ich hab da irgendeinen wunden Punkt erwischt aber ich weiß nicht welchen. Wenn ich das wenigstens wüsste könnte ich ihn das nächste mal umschiffen und nicht wieder Gefahr laufen in der Hölle zu landen."

Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf und füllte ihr Glas nach.

„Bringt ja nichts weiter darüber nachzudenken. Runter mit dem Zauberzeug das einen vergessen lässt. Wie war dein Tag so?" sagte sie und kippte sich den nächsten.

„Ähm ganz gut denke ich. Danke für die Bücher übrigens. Sind alles schon einsortiert."

Alice wedelte abwinkend mit der Hand „Kein Ding Bella, für dich doch immer gerne. Sonst noch irgendwas aufregendes passiert? Hat dich jemand angeschrien?"

„Nein sonst war nichts besonderes, weder positiv noch negativ" log ich. Ich hätte ihr zu gern von E.C. erzählt, doch Alice würde mich dann bestimmt für verrückt halten. Denn das war es ja auch irgendwie. Also beschloss ich erstmal die Klappe zu halten. Einen weiteren Vorteil hatte das auch, ich hatte E.C. ganz für mich allein.

Das war nun wirklich verrückt!

Denk einfach nicht weiter drüber nach, Swan.

Toller Rat, danke!

Drei Stunden später saß ich in meinem Bett und lauschte Alice's Schnarchen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Nachdem sie fast die ganze Flasche Tequila allein geleert hatte, ist sie irgendwann auf meinem kleinen Sofa eingeschlafen. Ich hab nicht versucht sie zu wecken, das wäre sinnlos gewesen. Ausserdem konnte sie etwas Schlaf sicher vertragen, der Kater morgen früh würde schlimm genug sein.

Arme Alice, sie schuftete sich wirklich den Arsch ab und dieser Drecksack von Chef erkannte das einfach nicht oder wollte es nicht erkennen. Wer weiß schon was in Mr. Asslock's Kopf vorgeht.

Pure Zeitverschwendung sich über diesen Idioten Gedanken zu machen. Also beschloss ich damit aufzuhören.

Stattdessen griff ich unter mein Bett und zog die Kiste mit E.C.'s Tagebüchern hervor. Vielleicht konnte er mich ein bisschen von dem ganzen Stress ablenken.

Ich nahm das oberste Buch heraus und begann da weiterzulesen wo ich aufgehört hatte.

_Shit verdammt ich hab den schlimmsten Kater den man nur haben kann. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie lange ich den Stift hier noch halten kann. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern wann ich beschlossen hab mich ins Koma zu saufen. Ich kann mich noch dran erinnern, dass ich mit Bier angefangen hab und dann hat Em den tollen Vorschlag gemacht wir sollten doch eine Runde Tequila trinken. Ja war ne super Idee. Kein Plan wieviel ich von dem Teufelszeug schlussendlich intus hatte aber es hat gereicht um mich völlig willenlos zu machen. _

_Wie mir Jazz gerade eben berichtet hat, hat er mich das letzte mal gesehen als Lauren mir ihre Zunge in den Hals geschoben hat. Gott! Ausgerechnet Lauren! Die Schlampe der Schule. Wenn ich besoffen bin hab ich anscheinend keine Kontrolle mehr. Im normalen Zustand hab ich eigentlich einen besseren Geschmack._

_Immer wieder blitzen in meinem Kopf neue Erinnerungsfetzen auf. Wie sie mir in Haare gefasst hat...was zur Hölle haben die Mädels nur mit meinen Haaren? Sie sehen dauernd aus als müssten sie mal wieder gekämmt werden. Kein Plan warum die Ladys darauf abfahren. Vielleicht ist es die Farbe, ich mein Bronze ist ein Farbton den man so nicht erwartet. Magic Hair. Das wird's sein._

_Also ihre Hände waren in meinen Haaren...doch was kam danach? Haben wir gevögelt? Als ich heut morgen aufgewacht bin war ich allein. Aber das muss ja nichts heißen. Sie könnte einfach abgehauen sein. Ich befürchte die einzige Möglichkeit das herauszufinden wird sein am Montag in die Schule zu gehen und den Gerüchten zu lauschen, denn die wird es zweifellos geben._

_Sollte ich wirklich mit ihr geschlafen haben würde mich wohl mein nächster Gang zu meinem Vater führen und ich würde ihn um ein paar Test's bezüglich Geschlechtskrankheiten bitten müssen. Dieses Gespräch könnte interessant werden und eigentlich konnte ich auch wirklich drauf verzichten._

_Oh Gott, was hab ich mir da nur eingehandelt. Hoffen wir mal das es kein Genitalherpes ist!_

_Darüber will ich jetzt gar nicht weiter nachdenken._

_Also schreib ich jetzt einfach mal über was anderes. Ich wollte in diesem 'Tagebuch' ja eigentlich alles so ein bisschen über mich festhalten, deshalb schließe ich diesen Tag mit einem meiner Lieblingsgedichte ab. _

_Fire and Ice_

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_Robert Frost_

Da saß ich nun auf meinem Bett und las mein Lieblingsgedicht im Tagebuch eines 17-jährigen Jungens. Ich hatte den Atmen angehalten als ich es gesehen hatte, weil ich es einfach nicht glauben konnte.

Ich liebte diese Zeilen und E.C. tat es auch.

Langsam ließ ich mich zurück in meine Kissen sinken und atmete tief durch. Ich schloß die Augen und zitierte das Gedicht in meinem Kopf für mich immer und immer wieder.

Irgendwann schlief ich dann ein und das war die erste Nacht in der ich von E.C. träumte. Ich war auf einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald und saß auf dem Boden, um mich herum wuchsen viele kleine Wildblumen in den verschiedensten Farben. Ich sah mich um und erschrak als ich bemerkte das direkt neben mir jemand saß. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, dass einzige was ich richtig sehen konnte waren seine verwuschelten bronzefarbenen Haare und da wusste ich sofort wer es war. Die Gestalt hielt ein kleines Buch in den Händen und seine Lippen bewegten sich. Er las mir daraus vor. Er hatte eine melodische, samtene Stimme und die Worte die über seine Lippen kamen nahmen mich gefangen.

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und versuchte sein Gesicht zu erkennen, vergebens. Plötzlich fegte ein Windstoß über die kleine Lichtung und die Gestalt des jungen Mannes verschwamm und wurde vom Wind davon getragen.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und lag schwer atmend in meinem Bett.


	3. Three

Ich hatte von ihm geträumt. Von E.C.! Was war nur mit mir los? Nicht nur das ich die Tagebücher eines Teenagers las, nein jetzt träumte ich auch noch von ihm. E.C. hatte sich wirklich in mein Leben geschlichen.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und schaute auf meinen Wecker. Es war 3:30 Uhr, noch mitten in der Nacht. Ich konnte Alice's leichtes Schnarchen aus dem Nebenzimmer hören.

Ich war hellwach. Meine Gedanken drehten sich nur so im Kreis aber alle nur um ihn. Und dann fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich würde herausfinden wer E.C. ist. Warum seine Tagebücher oben auf dem Dachboden lagen. Als erstes würde ich mit dem Vermieter sprechen müssen. Denn irgendwie mussten die Bücher ja da hoch gekommen sein. Vielleicht könnte er mir auch seinen vollen Namen sagen. Inzwischen war ich mir sicher das E.C. für seine Initialen stand. Doch wie könnte er heißen? Im Kopf ging ich alle Männernamen durch, die mit einem E begannen.

_Eric_

_Ethan_

Oder hatte er vielleicht doch seine Initalen umgedreht und sein Vorname begann mit einem C?

_Chris_

_Collin_

_Charlie_

Sein Bruder hieß Emmett, was ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name war. Vielleicht trug er auch so einen alten Namen. Doch andererseits waren sie alle adoptiert und hatten ihre Namen bei der Adoption wahrscheinlich schon.

Oh Gott, es war sinnlos mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. So würde ich zu keiner Lösung kommen. Ich musste eindeutig mit dem Vermieter sprechen, nur er konnte mir neue Anhaltspunkte geben. Wenn ich erstmal seinen Namen hatte würde alles viel einfacher werden.

Und was hast du vor wenn du weißt wie er heißt? Willst du ihn kontaktieren? _Hallo mein Name ist Bella Swan, ich habe ihre Tagebücher auf meinem Dachboden gefunden und sie gelesen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders und musst sie suchen._

Reichlich bescheuert. Er wird dich für total verrückt halten.

Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll wenn ich weiß wie er heißt. Vielleicht beruhige ich mich dann auch wieder.

Ja sicher! Du machst dir was vor!

Kann schon sein. Doch ich will, nein, ich muss ihn unbedingt finden.

Warum?

Das weiß ich nicht. Ich muss es einfach.

Ich ließ mich wieder zurück in meine Kissen sinken und starrte an die Decke. Morgen würde ich alles angehen. Ich schloß die Augen und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Doch ich fand einfach keine Ruhe mehr und warf mich nur von der einen auf die andere Seite. Schließlich gab ich es auf und knipste meine Nachttischlampe an. Ich schlug das Tagebuch auf und begann weiter darin zu lesen.

_Wieder habe ich eine ganze Woche nicht geschrieben. Langsam muss ich mich zusammenreißen, damit ich es nicht völlig vernachlässige. Die Woche verlief für mich relativ gut. Die beste Nachricht war, das ich unmöglich Genitalherpes haben konnte. Denn mit Lauren war nichts passiert. Selbst total besoffen hatte ich anscheinend noch etwas Geschmack._

_Meine Brüder haben mich nachhause geschleppt und es sich dann nicht nehmen lassen mir nichts darüber zu sagen. Sie fanden ich sollte mir ruhig mal meine Gedanken machen. Diese beiden Idioten._

_Tanya hat einen neuen. Was mich im ersten Moment ziemlich verletzt hat. Aber nachdem ich die erste Welle des Schmerzes überwunden hatte, merkte ich das es mir egal war. Sie gehört einfach nicht mehr zu meinem Leben. Und diese Erkenntniss fühlt sich echt gut an. _

_Somit könnte man die Woche als 'Die Woche der guten Nachrichten' bezeichnen. Denn nicht nur privat geht es aufwärts auch meine Pläne nach der Highschool nehmen immer konkretere Konturen an._

_Diese Woche kam mein Musiklehrer Mr. Banner auf mich zu und bot mir an sich an einer Musikhochschule in Seattle für mich stark zu machen. Er sagte zu mir es wäre eine Verschwendung wenn ich mein Talent nicht nutzen würde. Das hat mich wirklich umgehauen. Er war tatsächlich bereit mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben auszustellen. Damit könnten sich meine größten Träume erfüllen. An einer Musikschule studieren und danach damit Geld verdienen. Ich könnte meinen Traum leben. Müsste nicht irgendeinen anderen Job machen, der mir nicht gefiel, nur um genug Geld zum Leben zu haben._ _Meiner Familie hatte ich davon noch nichts erzählt. Erst habe ich überlegt ob ich vielleicht mit meinen Brüdern reden sollte, denn mir brannte es wirklich unter den Nägeln. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschied ich mich aber dann dagegen. Die Menschen denen ich es wirklich unbedingt erzählen wollte waren meine Eltern. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es wohl tatktisch klüger wäre es zuerst mit Mom zu besprechen. Sie würde sich sicherlich mit mir freuen und wenn ich es gut anstellte würde sie es vielleicht sogar meinem Vater sagen. Dann wäre ich aus dem Schneider._

_Ich weiß das ich mich wie ein Feigling verhalte...doch irgendwie habe ich Hemmungen meinem Vater gegenüber._

_Ich will eigentlich gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, es wird sich alles schon irgendwie finden._

_Eine Sache wollte ich hier heute noch unbedingt reinschreiben und das tu ich jetzt hiermit auch. Dieses Lied hatte ich heute denk ganzen Tag im Kopf, es ist vor kurzem erschienen und wie alles von dieser Band ist es unglaublich. Doch dieser Song hat mich irgendwie ganz besonders berührt._

_Pearl Jam – Last Kiss_

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car_

_We hadn't driven very far_

_There in the road, up straight ahead_

_A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right_

_I'll never forget the sound that night_

_The screamin' tires, the burstin' glass_

_The painful scream that I heard at last_

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down_

_There were people standing all around_

_Something warm rolling' through my eyes_

_But somehow I found my baby that night_

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said_

„_Hold me darling, just a little while"_

_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss_

_I found the love that I knew I would miss_

_But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight_

_I lost my love, my life that night._

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

Ich saß stocksteif da und schaute auf die Seite vor mir. Ich kannte diesen Song. Ich hatte nur lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben genau dieses Lied in sein Tagebuch zu schreiben? Klar, er hatte geschrieben, das er ihm den ganzen Tag im Kopf rumging, doch es musste doch auch sicher etwas mit dem Text zu tun haben. Gott wie gerne würde ich E.C. selber fragen was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Und vielleicht kann ich das ja auch bald.

Komm runter Bella und lies erstmal weiter. Ich warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr, 04:30 Uhr, also hatte ich noch etwas Zeit bis Alice von den Toten aufstand.

_Ich hab es endlich geschafft meiner Mom von Mr. Banner's Angebot zu erzählen und sie war begeistert. Sie meinte wenn das mein Traum wäre, sollte ich keine Sekunde zögern um ihn zu verwirklichen. Ich habe sie auch nach ihrer Meinung im Bezug auf Dad gefragt, sie war sich sicher, dass auch er sich für mich freuen würde. Wenn das wirklich stimmte, konnte man mich wohl kaum glücklicher machen._

_Ich weiß der letzte Eintrag war relativ kurz aber es gab in dem Moment einfach nicht viel zu erzählen. Das ist jetzt ungefähr 2 Wochen her. Seit dem ist leider einiges passiert._

_In der zwischenzeit habe ich mit meinem Vater gesprochen. Das war vor ungefähr einer Woche. Seit dem herrscht Funkstille zwischen uns. Ich hab es endlich geschafft ihm von meinen Plänen zu erzählen und auch das ein Lehrer bereit wäre mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben auszustellen. Als er fragte für was ein Empfehlungsschreiben und ich ihm erklärte für die Musikhochschule ist er total ausgeflippt. Hat mich angeschrien was ich denn meine was mal aus mir werden würde. Ich habe ihm erklärt das ich Musiker werden möchte. Nach diesem Satz ist sein Kopf hochrot angelaufen. Darauf teilte er mir dann mit das sein Sohn nicht irgendein armer Straßenmusiker sein würde, der gerade mal genug Geld hätte um sich ein rattenzerfressenes Zimmer in irgendeinem Hinterhof leisten zu können. _

_Nach dieser Aussage bin ich dann völlig ausgerastet. Habe ihm gesagt, dass Jazz und Em schließlich auch machen dürften was wie wollen und warum das bei mir anders sein sollte. Und das ihn das eigentlich gar nichts angeht, da er nicht mein richtiger Vater ist._

_Mitleidig hat er mich nur angesehen und ist dann aus dem Zimmer gegangen. Ich weiß das ich das nicht hätte sagen sollen. Er war schließlich immer für mich da. Seit ich ein Baby bin lebe ich bei ihnen und habe nie daran gezweifelt das sie meine Eltern sind. Nie hatte ich das Verlangen nach meinen leiblichen Erzeugern zu suchen. Esme und Carlisle gaben mir alles was ich brauchte. Sie waren meine Familie. Ich war dankbar das sie sich damals für mich entschieden hatten. Ich wüsste nicht wo ich heute sonst wäre. Wahrschenlich in irgendeinem Kinderheim._

_Deshalb verdiente er diesen Satz noch weniger. Er war mein Vater! Daran gab es eigentlich nichts zu rütteln, ich war nur so vedammt sauer, dass er sich nicht freute das ich meinen Traum leben konnte. Das hatte mich so verdammt wütend gemacht._

_Das war wie gesagt vor einer Woche und seit dem haben wir kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Morgens beim Frühstück konnte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Auch die anderen ignorierten mich gänzlich, denn meine Aussage hatte sie genauso beleidigt. Indem ich Carlisle als meinen Vater anzweifelte tat ich dasselbe mit Esme, Em und Jazz. Esme war meine Mutter. Em und Jazz waren meine Brüder. Carlisle mein Vater. Ich wusste das. Und sie sollten es eigentlich auch wissen. Ich musst mit meinem Geschrei wohl sehr überzeugend gewesen sein, denn jetzt zweifelten sie anscheinend alle an, dass sie meine Familie sind._

_Ich hätte mich schon längst entschuldigen sollen. Bei allen vieren. Doch ich war auch immernoch verdammt wütend auf meinen Dad. Ich verstand seine Haltung einfach nicht. Als Jazz diesen scheiß mit dem Nachtclub aufgebracht hat, hatte er einfach nur mit der Schulter gezuckt. Und keiner sagt etwas gegen Emmett's Zukunftsvorstellungen, wenn er denn welche hatte._

_Ich wünschte ich könnte das Gesagte rückgängig machen._

_Lenny Kravitz – Fly away_

_I wish that I could fly_

_Into the sky_

_So very high_

_Just like a dragonfly_

_I'd fly above the trees_

_Over the seas in all degress_

_To anywhere I please_

_Oh I want to get away_

_I want to fly away_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Let's go and see the stars_

_The milky way or even mars_

_Where it could just be ours_

_Lets fade into the sun_

_Let your spirit fly_

_Where we are one_

_Just for a little fun_

_Oh oh oh yeah_

_Oh I want to get away_

_I want to fly away_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I got to ge away_

_Feel that I got to get away_

_Genauso fühle ich mich im Moment. Ich würde gern irgendwohin aubhauen, der Mars wär eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee. Natürlich weiß ich auch, dass es keine Lösung ist vor seinen Problemen davonzulaufen. Scheint mir aber im Moment recht plausibel. Ich musste wohl mit meiner Familie sprechen. Taktisch klüger wäre es wohl zuerst auf meine Brüder zuzugehen und das werde ich auch so schnell wie möglich machen!_

„Bella" hörte ich ein Krächzen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Alice war wach. Ich hätte nicht so früh mit ihr gerechnet.

Ich stand auf und lief ins andere Zimmer.

„Alice?" flüsterte ich leise.

„Oh Bella, schrei doch bitte nicht so" sagte sie leidend.

„Ich nehme mal an dir geht's schlecht. Du siehst aufjedenfall mal so aus! Kaffee?" sagte ich mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Kaffee nehm ich sofort. Und ja mir geht's sehr schlecht. Warum hast du nichts dagegen getan gestern? Warum hast du mich nur trinken lassen? Du weißt doch das ich es immer übertreibe" warf sie mir vor.

„Alice, du bist eine erwachsene Frau und müsstest wissen wo deine Grenzen sind. Fühlst du dich denn wenigstens besser, was die ganze Mr. Asslock Sache angeht?" fragte ich sie.

„Erwähne diesen Namen nicht oder ich muss gleich weitertrinken! Wie soll ich es heut bloß zur Arbeit schaffen? Ich kann kaum geradeaus schauen" jammerte sie.

„Du musst heut noch arbeiten? Alice, wieso hast du das gestern nicht gesagt? Ich dachte du hättest frei. Sonst hätte ich dich vom trinken abgehalten" sagte ich geschockt.

Man würde ihr ihren Zustand auf der Arbeit sofort ansehen. Hoffentlich konnte sie sich vor ihrem Chef verstecken. Wenn er sie so sah, würde das nächste Donnerwetter ins Haus stehen.

„Seit wann hab ich denn bitte mal mitten in der Woche frei? Alle anderen haben das! ICH NICHT! Ich hab immer nur frei wenn der Idiot auch frei hat, sodass ich auch keinen einzigen Tag mit ihm verpasse!" jaulte sie.

„Ok, wir kriegen dich schonwieder hin. Vergiss den Kaffee, ich mach Espresso. Die volle Dosis Koffein. Du gehst jetzt duschen, dann suchst du dir aus meinem Kleiderschrank ein paar frische Klamotten aus. Danach sieht die Welt ganz anders aus." sagte ich.

„Wie du meinst" gab sie schlicht zurück.

Als wäre sie eine alte Frau stand sie vom Sofa auf und watschelte ins Badezimmer.

Arme Alice. Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Doch das würde ich ihr nie sagen, denn eigentlich verdient sie es nicht. Säuft obwohl sie weiß, dass sie am nächsten Tag arbeiten gehen muss. Das bringt auch nur sie. Ich ging in die Küche und ließ das Kaffeepulver direkt aus der Dose in die Maschine laufen, heute brauchten wir eindeutig mehr Pulver als Wasser. Ich gab zwei Tassen Wasser dazu und stellte sie an. Das müsste eigentlich helfen. Zumindest würde sie es den ganzen Tag und vielleicht auch die ganze Nacht wachhalten.

Zehn Minuten später war der Kaffee oder besser gesagt das Kaffeekonzentrat durch und Alice kam aus dem Badezimmer, sie sah etwas besser aus als zuvor.

„Kaffee ist fertig" rief ich ihr zu.

„Könntest du die Lautstärke deiner Stimme bitte etwas senken?" schnappte sie zurück.

„Sorry" es war wohl besser wenn ich, bin sie ging, alles tat was sie verlangte.

Ich gab ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und hoffte damit ihr wohlwollen zu erlangen.

Sie trank, verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Puh, da hatte ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt.

„Bist du bereit meinen Kleiderschrank zu durchwühlen?" bot ich Alice an.

Sie verzog nur das Gesicht.

Oh mein Gott. War das ein ja? Oder doch ein nein? Hilfe! Ich wollte ihre Laune auf keinenfall noch mehr verschlechtern.

Sie sagte nichts weiter und langsam bekam ich Panik. Würde sie gleich zum ultimativen Rundschlag ausholen? Mit ihr war heute wirklich nicht zu Spaßen!

Anstatt einer Antwort maschierte sie in mein Schlafzimmer. Brav wie ein kleines Hündchen wackelte ich hinter ihr her.

Sie baute sich vor meinem Kleiderschrank auf und wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr so klein.

„Wo ist der schwarze Rock den ich dir zu Weihnachten mal geschenkt habe?" fragte sie harsch.

Schnell ging ich in meinem Kopf die Stücke in meinem Schrank Rock...schwarzer Rock...verdammt wo war der schwarze Rock? War das eine Fangfrage? Wollte sie mich testen? Ich hatte den Rock noch nie getragen! Wusste sie es etwa?

„Nun?" fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Bella sag jetzt bloß das Richtige. Sie wird dich fressen wenn ihr die Antwort nicht gefällt.

„Im Schrank?" gab ich intelligenterweise zurück.

Sie schnaubte nur kurz und wendete sich dann wieder meinen Klamotten zu.

Sie griff hinein und hatte den schwarzen Rock in der Hand. Shit! Wie macht sie das nur?

Erneut tat sie einen gezielten Griff und hatte eine schwarze Nadelstreifenbluse in der Hand.

Hmpf? Seit wann hatte ich die denn?

Alice hatte anscheinend zielstrebig die einzigen schicken Klamotten aus meinem Schrank gefischt. RESPEKT!

„Ich glaub das müsste geradeso gehen! Ist ja nur für einen Tag" sagte sie und betrachtete dabei ihre Ausbeute skeptisch. Ich fühlte mich währenddessen wie der größte Trampel auf der ganzen weiten Welt.

„Ähm...ok, ich lass dich dann mal alleine damit du dich umziehen kannst." sagte ich und stürmte schon fast aus dem Zimmer.

Erschöpft setzte ich mich aufs Sofa. Gott, sie machte mich heut echt fertig. Einpaarmal atmete ich tief ein und aus, dann fühlte ich mich besser. Aber eigentlich war es mir egal wie Alice sich aufführte. Sie war meine beste Freundin und ich liebte sie.

Und da kam sie auch schon, in meinen Klamotten, die ihr verdammt gut standen.

„So Bella ich denke ich werd dann langsam mal gehen. Ich sollte heute wenigstens pünktlich sein. Vielleicht entschuldigt das, dass mit mir heut nicht viel anzufangen sein wird. Kommst du nachher vorbei? Dann können wir in meiner Mittagspause zusammen essen gehen! Du bist natürlich eingeladen, als dank für deine Gastfreundschaft und deinen Beistand." sagte sie.

„Klar komm ich vorbei Alice. So um eins?" versprach ich ihr.

„Eins klingt gut! Wünsch mir Glück, das Mr. Asslock mich heute in Ruhe lässt" bat sie mich.

„Wird schon schief gehen Alice" versprach ich ihr.

Ich begleitete sie noch zur Tür und drückte sie aufmunternd an mich!

Geschafft!

Ich nahm meinen Laptop und machte ihn an und setzte mich wieder auf meine Couch.

Das hatte ich schon den ganzen Morgen machen wollen. Ich öffnete youtube und gab Pearl Jam – Last Kiss ein. Dreimal hintereinander hörte ich mir den Song an. Als er erschienen war mochte ich ihn total gern und auch heute war es noch ein richtiger Ohrwurm.

Als er erschienen war...

Dann traf es mich wie der Blitz.

Ich machte amazon auf und gab wieder Pearl Jam – Last Kiss ein. Gleich beim ersten Ergebnis wusste ich, dass ich gefunden hatte was ich suchte. Wie gebannt starrte ich auf die Zeile. Song, Interpret, Bezeichnung des Datenträgers und dann die Jahreszahl. Das war mein erster Anhaltspunkt. Ich wusste jetzt in welchem Jahr dieses Tagebuch geschrieben wurde, wann E.C. 17 war und wie alt er heute sein musste...


	4. Four

Ich hatte meinen ersten Anhaltspunkt. Endlich. Es war zwar nur ein Alter, doch für mich bedeutete es viel! Ich konnte dem Unbekannten wenigstens eine Zahl zuordnen. Wenn ich schon nichts anderes hatte.

Also was wusste ich bis jetzt über E.C.?

er hatte bronzefarbene Haare

er war 17 als das Tagebuch geschrieben wurde

er hatte zwei Brüder

er liebte Musik

er war ein Mensch der viel nachdachte

er war heute wahscheinlich 27 Jahre alt

Für den Anfang gar nich schlecht. Die meisten Informationen betrafen zwar eher seinen Charakter und würden mir bei der Suche nach ihm nicht helfen, doch wichtig waren sie für mich trotzdem. Dadurch fühlte ich mich ihm näher. So blöd das auch klingen mag.

Vielleicht sollte ich ja nach einem Musiker suchen. Wäre doch möglich das er seinen Traum verwirklicht hatte. Vielleicht wahr er sogar berühmt geworden. Kannte ich irgendeinen Musiker dessen Initialen E.C. waren? Mir fiel auf die schnelle keiner ein, doch das ließ sich ja auch alles mithilfe des Internets rausfinden! Ich hatte eine Mission und würde nicht eher Ruhe geben bis ich zu einem befriedigendem Erbgebnis kommmen würde.

Ich starrte noch eine Weile vor mich hin und dachte über ihn nach, bevor ich mich endlich aufraffte und duschen ging. Schließlich hatte ich später noch eine Verabredung mit Alice und die wollte ich bei ihrer momentanen Stimmung aufkeinenfall verpassen. Nicht das ich noch in die Schusslinie geraten würde.

Während ich unter der Dusche stand überlegte ich ob ich Alice heute beim Mittagessen vielleicht alles erzählen sollte. Sie könnte mir dann bei der Suche helfen. Sicher kannte sie ein paar Leute die in dieser Sache etwas für mich tun könnten. Doch würde ich mir diese Blöße geben? Wie würde ihre Reaktion ausfallen? Bestimmt würde sie mich als erstes fragen ob ich noch alle beisammen hatte. Was natürlich auch nicht völlig unbegründet war. Wenn man das jemandem erzählt hört es sich sicher etwas komisch an. Und noch dazu war Alice ein sehr rationaler Mensch der sich selten in Träumerein verliert. Ausser vielleicht wenn es um bestimmte gutaussehende Schauspieler geht. Dann kann sie schon mal etwas durchdrehen. So wie damals mit Johnny Depp. Diese Phase war wirklich schlimm. Sie musste mindestens einmal am Tag einen Film mit ihm ansehen, sonst war sie kurz vorm durchdrehen. Gott sei Dank war sie darüber hinweg.

Über was mach ich mir hier eigentlich Gedanken?

Eine leichte Vernarrtheit in Johnny Depp war wohl kaum mit dem zu vergleichen was ich hier abzog. Bei Mr. Depp wussten wir wenigstens wie er aussah. Wie ein Gott. Bei E.C. wusste ich gar nichts. Naja...ausser das er heute wohl 27 war. Super Bella. Alice wird die Männer in den weißen Kitteln rufen und dann kannst du den Rest deiner Tage in einer gemütlichen Gummizelle verbringen.

Ok Ok, hab verstanden. Ich erzähle Alice also erstmal nichts von der ganzen Sache. Vielleicht später wenn ich mehr Informationen über E.C. habe!

Ich stand noch eine Weile in Gedanken da, bevor ich merkte das die Dusche immernoch an war und mir langsam kalt wurde. Schnell seifte ich mich ein und wusch mir die Haare. Super, das war alles andere als entspannend gewesen. Ich schnappte mir ein Handtuch und rubbelte mich trocken, dann schlang ich es mir um und ging in mein Schlafzimmer um vor meinem Kleiderschrank Aufstellung zu beziehen.

Alice hatte es innerhalb von 2 Minuten geschafft aus diesem Chaos ein taugliches Outfit herauszuziehen, dann würde ich das wohl auch schaffen. Ich schloß die Augen und griff wahrlos in den Schrank. Als ich in jeder Hand ein Kleidungsstück hatte öffnete ich sie wieder um meine Beute zu begutachten. Na super! Eine alte Jeans und mein Kiss-Shirt. Irgendwie fehlte mir wohl die Gabe dazu. Achselzuckend legte ich meine Ausbeute auf's Bett und suchte mir noch Unterwäsche aus meiner Kommode und zog mich dann an. Besser würde es heute wohl nicht werden.

Ich konnte jetzt schon Alice's missbilligenden Blick sehen. Ich würde mich auf einige Kommentare gefasst machen müssen.

Ich sah auf den Wecker um ja nicht zu spät zu kommen. Es war elf. Um eins sollte ich Alice abholen. Das ließ mir noch genug Zeit um noch ein bisschen durch die Bücherei zu stöbern. Vielleicht konnte ich dabei auch Mr. Asslock etwas beobachten um dann danach mit Alice eine richtig schöne Lästerrunde zu eröffnen. Das wäre genau das was sie heute brauchen könnte. Wollen wir doch mal sehen ob ich an diesem Arsch nicht ein paar überaus peinliche Sachen finden könnte.

Im Wohnzimmer schnappte ich mir meine Handtaschen und meine Jacke und dann war ich auch schon aus der Wohnung draussen. Weil ich absolut keinen Lust hatte zu laufen und die U-Bahn mir um diese Zeit echt zu voll war beschloss ich mir ein Taxi zu gönnen. Normal war das nicht drin, doch heute wollte ich mir das einfach erlauben.

Die Fahrt zu Alice's Arbeitsplatz dauerte 10 Minuten und der Fahrer ließ mich den größten Teil der Fahrt in Ruhe und versuchte nicht mir ein Gespräch aufzuzwängen. Ich drückte ihm zum Dank dafür ein gutes Trinkgeld in die Hand und stieg schnell aus.

Wie jedes mal wenn ich vor diesem Gebäude stand war ich einfach nur geplättet. Die Bücherei war riesig. Schon alleine von aussen. Das Gebädue ist schwer zu beschreiben. Futuristisch trifft es wohl am ehesten. Alice hat einmal gesagt es erinnert sie an ein eckiges Ufo und das sie findet das der Architekt dafür gesteinigt werden sollte. Gut, irgendwie musste man ihr schon recht geben. Es war tatsächlich etwas gewöhnungsbedüfrtig. Der Erbauer hatte wohl wirklich sehr viel wert auf die verwendung von Metall und Glas gelegt. Doch das machte es auch genauso faszinierend. Ich hatte noch nie ein Gebäude gesehen das man mit der Bücherei hätter vergleichen könnte. Das musste man dem Architekten wohl lassen er hatte etwas einzigartiges geschaffen. Die gesamte Aussenwand war von Metallrauten aus Glas überzogen. Dieses Muster ermöglichte es das fast die ganze Fassade aus Glas gestaltet werden konnte. So war der Lichteinfall im Gebäude einfach unglaublich. Ich fand es viel besser als ich einem völlig geschlossenen Raum zu sitzen und nichts von draussen mitzubekommen.

Tja über diesen Bau konnte man wohl genauso streiten wie über die Glaspyramiden vor dem Louvre. Die gefielen auch nicht jedem...

Ich versuchte mir nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und betrat die Bibliothek. Ich musste mich ersteinmal orientieren und überlegen wie ich Alice wohl am besten finden konnte. So wie sie erzählt hatte musste sie zur Zeit mit Mr. Asslock zusammenarbeiten also würde es auch nicht schaden wenn ich gleichzeitig nach ihm ausschau halten würde. Seine Arschigkeit müsste ich eigentlich hier schon riechen können. Blöder Sack. Dann kam mir plötzlich der Gedanke das sie vielleicht im Keller waren um weitere Bücher zu katalogisieren. Das würde dann meine Suche wohl etwas schwieriger gestalten. Mist. Darüber hätte ich mir auch vorher Gedanken machen können -

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie sie sich das vorstellen, ich hab schließlich nur zwei Hände und auch Recht auf ein Privatleben." hörte ich plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Stimme an mein Ohr dringen.

„Miss Brandon, nach ihrem heutigen Zustand zu urteilen haben sie wohl genug Zeit für ihr Privatleben. Wie erklären sie sich sonst die Fahne die sie umgibt. Und ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass sie nur zwei Hände haben. Ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt das sie alles alleine erledigen müssen."

Oh Oh. Das war Asslock wenn mich nicht alles täuschte.

Und dann sah ich die beiden auch schon. Er lief vor ihr her und die arme Alice musste fast rennen um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.

„Und wer soll mir bitte helfen Mr. As..-Whitlock? Zeigen sie mir einen Menschen in diesem hässlichen Gebäude der qualifiziert genug dafür ist!" stieß Alice aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie war wirklich wütend. Wenn ich Asslock wäre würde ich langsam aber sicher in Deckung gehen.

„Für wie doof halten sie mich eigentlich? Natürlich helfe _ICH _ ihnen! Oder trauen sie mir das etwa nicht zu? Glauben sie dieser Job wäre mir in den Schoß gefallen ohne das ich mich in ihm auskennen würde? Und das Aussehen dieses Gebäudes fällt nun wirklich nicht in ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich!" fauchte Asslock sie an. Während er sprach war er stehen geblieben und hatte sich ganz zu Alice umgedreht, sodass sie sich fast Stirn an Strin gegenüberstanden. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schwer. Man sah ihm an das er sich wirklich zusammennehmem musste um nicht völlig aus der Haut zu fahren. Seine Hände waren an seiner Seite zu Fäusten geballt und die Knöchel traten schon weiß hervor. Er funkelte sie aus seinen stahlblauen Augen an...

Moment mal?

Ich glaub ich spinne!

Er sah zwar aus als würde er Alice jeden Moment anspringen aber irgendetwas stimmte an diesem Bild nicht. Und dann traf es mich...das war keine Wut die da in seinen Augen aufblitze. Es war Lust. Es sah aus als würde er ihr jeden Moment die Kleider vom Leib reissen wollen. Oh. Mein. Gott. Mr. Asslock war scharf auf Alice. Jetzt als ich erstmal darauf geachtet hatte fielen mir immer mehr Dinge auf die dafür sprachen. Wie er sich zu ihr herunter lehnte. Seine Augen die sie von oben bis unten betrachteten. Sein schwerer Atmen. Sein ganzer Körper strahlte pure Erregung aus.

„Fein!" zischte Alice „ Dann mach ich halt mal wieder Überstunden! Ist ja nichts neues. Doch sie werden heut auch nicht eher heimgehen bevor die ganze Sache erledigt ist! Und wenn es bis heute Nacht dauert. Ich habe keinen Lust auch noch morgen den ganzen Tag in diesem muffigen Kellerloch zu verbringen!"

„Miss Brandon es wäre besser wenn sie ihren Ton mäßigen, sonst haben sie bald keinen Job mehr bei dem sie Überstunden machen können. Und keine Sorge bis heute Abend sind wir fertig. Ich erkennen schließlich welche Bücher wichtig für die Bibliothek sind und welche nicht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihnen. Ich würde Vorschlagen sie gehen jetzt in die Mittagspause und beruhigen sich." während er sprach war er noch einen Schritt auf sie zugegangen, sodass sie jetzt Brust an Brust standen und sich tief in die Augen sahen. Alice's Augen spuckten Feuer, doch in seinen war nur die pure Begierde zu sehen. Es war so offensichtlich das er sie wollte, dass ich beschämt meine Augen von diesem Szenario abwenden musste. Wie konnte Alice das nicht sehen? Es war so offensichtlich! Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach ihr. Und Alice's Körperhaltung spiegelte dieses Verlangen schon fast wieder. Und ihr schien es nicht mal mehr aufzufallen. Merkwürdig.

„Sie...sie" setzte Alice an, doch Mr. Asslock drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und ließ sie stehen.

„Sie melden sich wenn sie fertig sind!" rief er ihr noch zu und verschwand dann hinter einer Tür.

Ich rechnete jeden Moment damit das Alice mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stampfen würde oder irgendeine andere wütende Geste machte. Doch nichts geschah. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte auf den Boden.

Langsam ging ich zu ihr rüber.

„Alice?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Erschrocken sah sie hoch.

„Bella! Du bist schon da, gut, ich muss nämlich jetzt Mittag machen." sagte sie, erstaunlicherweise völlig ruhig.

„Ja, ich hab das grad mitbekommen! War ja auch kaum zu überhören, wenn ich ehrlich bin!"

„Achja, Mr. Asslock, jetzt hast du ihn mal live erlebt! Und hatte ich recht? Er ist ein riesen Arschloch, oder?" sagte Alice.

„Ja, ähm..Kleine, darüber würde ich gern mit dir reden! Lass uns doch was essen gehen!" schlug ich vor.

Sie sah mich verwundert an und nickte nur. Alice sagte sie würde schnell ihre Tasche holen und dann könnten wir uns ja auf die Suche nach etwas essbaren zu machen. Ich versprach ihr solange hier zu warte. Dann rauschte sie ab.

Während ich wartete ging die Tür wieder auf durch die Asslock wenige Minuten zuvor verschwunden war. Er streckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt, sah schnell nach links und rechts und trat dann hinaus. Er straffte sie Schultern, versuchte mit seinen Händen sein Jackett zu glätten und sah sich dann um. Sein Blick blieb an mir hängen, er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass ich ihn beobachtet hatte! Ich grinste ihn breit und und nickte ihm dann zu. Sofort schoß ihm die Röte ins Gesicht, man konnte ihm ansehen das er sich ertappt fühlte, bei was auch immer...

Dann drückte er seinen Brustkorb raus und verschwand in die entgegengesetze Richtung wie Alice. Was für beide Betiligten wohl besser war, da er es offensichtlich schon für nötig hielt sich vor ihr zu verstecken.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und konnte mir ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen. Das dürfte interessant werden.

Alice und ich saßen in einem kleinen itanlienischen Restaurant namens 'Bella Italia', was sie unglaublich witzig fand und ich weniger.

„Also Bella über was wolltest du mit mir reden?" fragte sie mich neugierig.

„Über das was zwischen Asslock und dir abgeht! Natürlich!" antwortete ich.

„Ach Bella mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken er versucht nur den Chef raushängen zu lassen, wirklich rausschmeißen würde er mich nie. Dann müsste er ja selber anfangen zu arbeiten und glaub mir, dass wäre ihm wirklich zu viel" fing sie an zu quasseln.

„Das meine ich gar nicht Alice"

„Was dann?"

„Wie er dich ansieht Alice. Bist du blind? Er will dich und zwar mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er schreit es dir förmlich entgegen. Es sieht aus als würde er unweigerlich von dir angezogen werden ohne etwas dagegen tun zu könne. Seine Augen wenn er dich ansieht...sie funkeln, als wäre er jahrelang blind gewesen und könnte jetzt zum ersten Mal die Sonne sehen. Das dir das nicht auffällt!" erklärte ich ihr.

„Bella? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt? Was willst du mir hier erzählen? Das Asslock auf mich steht? Das er mich ins Bett kriegen will? Werd mal ein bisschen genauer" forderte Alice.

„Du verstehst mich Falsch, Süße. Er will dich nicht einfach nur ins Bett kriegen. Wenn du gesehen hättest was ich gesehen habe. Es sieht aus als wärst du ein Planet und er könnt nicht anders als um dich zu kreisen. Er ist dir mit Haut und Haaren verfallen, Alice." sagte ich.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen er ist in mich verliebt?" frage sie entgeistert.

„Mehr als das. Das war er vielleicht am Anfang. Wer weiß wie lange er schon so für dich empfindet. Nein, ich würde eher sagen er betet den Boden an auf dem du gehst. Er traut sich einfach nur nicht es dir zu sagen. Du hättest sehen sollen wie er aussah als er wieder aus dem Zimmer kam in das er verschwunden war, nach eurem Streit. Er hat sich umgesehen ob du irgendwo in der Nähe bist und ist dann erst rausgekommen. Ich glaube während eurer Auseinandersetzung hat er sich ganz schön zusammenreissen müssen, dass er dich nicht sofort über den Tresen wirft und dich dort vögelt."

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Du musst dir das einbilden. Er hasst mich! Er beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit...und..und wartet nur darauf das ich einen Fehler mache. Ich bekomme immer nur frei wenn er frei hat...sodass...sodass...er keine Minute von meinem Arbeitstag verpasst...OH MEIN GOTT!" Alice schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Bella, das geht jetzt doch schon ewig so. Fast seit dem Tag als dich dort angefangen hab. Glaubst du wirklich...das er schon...so lang...ich fass es nicht"

„Allerdings Alice, das glaube ich" antwortete ich „Ich glaub er ist schon ziemlich lang in dich verliebt und so wie es heute aussah fällt es ihm ziemlich schwer sich zu beherrschen!"

„Was mache ich denn jetzt?" frage sie mich fassungslos.

„Was wäre denn dein erster Gedanke?" stellte ich ihr die Gegenfrage.

„Keine Ahnung. Damit hab ich nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Ich hab keinen Plan wie ich mich jetzt ihm gegenüber verhalten soll. Ich werd es jetzt wohl erstmal ignorieren. Das wird wohl das beste sein."

„Wenn du meinst! Wenn du das kannst! Meinst du, du wirst es schaffen ohne eine Anspielung zu machen?" Die Frage war durchaus berechtigt. Ich kannte Alice jetzt schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie manchmal ein richtiges Biest sein konnte.

„Ich gebe mein bestes, doch versprechen kann ich nichts" sagte sie.

Wir waren so vertieft in unser Gespräch gewesen, dass wir das Essen darüber völlig vergessen hatten. Inzwischen war es kalt und wir beide immernoch hungrig.

„Lass uns einfach zahlen. Ich muss sowieso zurück. Ein Anschiss am Tag reicht mir wirklich!" sagte Alice und legte einen Fünfziger auf den Tisch. Dann stand sie auf und wollte gehen.

„Alice" zischte ich „Das ist viel zu viel. Warte doch wenigstens auf das Wechselgeld"

„Ist doch egal Bella, dafür hab ich jetzt keine Zeit. Mr. Asslock wartet im Keller auf mich. Oh Gott, das bekommt jetzt einen ganz neuen Hintergrund."

„Lass dich nicht verrückt machen" sagte ich während wir uns draussen vor dem Restaurant verabschiedeten. Ich drückte sie fest an mich „Einfach cool bleiben!"

„Mach ich. Ich ruf dich später an oder komm vorbei! Eins von beidem" sagte sie grinsend

„Ok, bis später!"

„Ciao Bella" sagte sie und tänzelte dann zur Bibliothek zurück.

_ALICE_

Was Bella mir da erzählt hatte war einfach unglaublich. Wirklich! Mein Chef soll scharf auf mich sein. Das war wirklich schwer vorstellbar. Er behandelte mich seit Jahren wie ein Stück Dreck. Doch irgendwie ergab auch alles einen Sinn. Wie er mich immer beobachtete! Ich dachte immer es wäre weil er meinen Fähigkeite nicht traute. Doch durch Bella's These war das jetzt alles in ein ganz anderes Licht gerückt worden. Auf der einen Seite hatte ich jetzt Angst ihm zu begegenen und auf der anderen Seite war ich neugierig. Ich wollte ihn mit meinem neu gewonnenen Wissen beobachten. Ob ich wohl das gleiche sah wie Bella? Oder hatte sie sich das alles nur eingebildet? Doch normal war sie in solchen Dingen relativ gut.

Bella war ein Mensch der versuchte andere Menschen zu lesen. Sie redete nicht viel und sagte viel mehr durch ihre Taten. Doch wenn sie etwas sagte, dann meinte sie es auch. Deshalb konnte man sich auf ihr Urteil verlassen und das tat ich eigentlich auch. Doch das was sie mir im Restaurant unterbreitet hatte war einfach schwer zu glauben. Ich mein ich fand es nicht so unglaublich das ein Mann auf mich stand. Denn, sind wir mal ehrlich ich halte mich selber auch nicht gerade für hässlich. Doch es ist nochmal etwas anderes wenn der eigene Boss angeblich auf einen steht.

Tja, es gibt wohl nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden. Ich muss ihm gegenübertreten. Und dass könnte gar nicht mehr lange dauern. Seit zehn Minuten sitz ich jetzt schon in diesem staubigen Keller und warte auf den Arsch. Und dann will er mir vorwerfen ich würde meine Arbeit nicht richtig machen. Wer ist denn hier unpünktlich? Was braucht der so lange? Holt er sich noch einen in seinem Büro runter? Holy Shit! Wen er sich wohl dabei vorstellt? Fuck! Ganz falscher Gedanke. Jetzt bilde ich mir wirklich was ein.

Doch...wäre das wirklich so undenkbar?

Ich stellte mir vor wie er hinter seinem Glasschreibtisch saß. Ich sah seine Errektion die gegen seine dünne Anzughose drückte. Er strich mit seiner Hand über die Beule und hauchte dabei meinen Namen „Miss Brandon"...dann öffnete er seine Augen und sah mich mit diesen beiden stahlblauen Edelsteinen an die vor Verlangen überzuquellen schienen..."Miss Brandon" sagte er wieder, diesmal lauter. Langsam würde er aufstehen und auf mich zugehen, seine Krawatte hing locker um seinen Hals und der oberste Knopf seines Hemdes war offen –

„MISS BRANDON! Ich störe sie ja nur ungern bei ihrem Mittagsschlaf, doch wir haben hier noch einiges zu tun"

Ich zuckte total geschockt zusammen. Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören, so sehr war ich in meinen Tagtraum vertieft. In meine Tagtraum über meinen Chef! Reiß dich zusammen!

„Ähm...ja Mr. Ass..Whit...Whitlock. Entschuldigung. Ich war in Gedanken bei ihnen...also nein ich war in Gendanken, wo anders. Jetzt bin ich aber wieder in ihrem Büro...hier...ich mein jetzt bin ich wieder hier. Ich gehöre ganz ihnen...also wegen der Bücher und dem katalogisieren...sie wissen schon" stotterte ich.

Na super! Jetzt hatte ich auch noch Sprachdurchfall. Wortkotze! Wie passend. Jetzt denkt er bestimmt ich bin total daneben.

„Bitte ersparen sie mir ihr gestotter, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Lassen sie uns einfach anfagen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich fertig werden." sagte er.

Hmmm...also irgendwie wirkt der gar nicht so als würde er mich jeden Moment über den nächsten Tisch werfen wollen um mir die Klamotten vom Leib zu reissen. Vielleicht lags an den Klamotten? Oder vielleicht an deinem kindischen Gestammel? Möglich!

Hinter mir hörte ich wie es rumpelte, als ich mich umdrehte sah ich wie er sich an dem ersten Karton zu schaffen machte.

„Sind sie wieder völlig bei uns Miss Brandon? Wenn ja dann nehmen sie sich doch bitte das Klemmbrett und notieren sich die Bücher die ich ihnen gleich aufsage! Schaffen sie das?" fragter er mich.

„Natürlich schaffe ich das, bin ja nicht von gestern!" zickte ich zurück und schnappte mir die Liste „Legen sie schon los"

„Ihren bissigen Unterton hab ich übrigens bemerkt und sie können ihn sich sparen, dass bringt uns hier kein Stück weiter" schnappte er zurück.

„Das könnte ich über ihre arrogante Art auch sagen" murmelte ich.

„Nur zu ihrer Information, das habe ich gehört!"

„Gut so! Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen" blaffte ich zurück.

„Meinetwegen hätten wir das schon lang tun könne. Also ich hab hier eine Ausgabe von Bram Stokers – Dracula, davon haben wir vier da. Naja ein fünftes kann nicht schaden!" sagte er. Ich rutschte auf meinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Nein, davon haben wir nur drei da. Aber trotzdem kann ein viertes nicht schaden!" antwortete ich so gleichgültig wie möglich.

„Drei? Da müssen sie sich irren! Ich hab erst vor kurzem nachgeschaut und da waren es vier!" beharrte er weiter.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher es waren nur drei. Wobei das ja auch egal ist, da wir dieses ja anscheinend so oder so behalten werden. Sehe ich das richtig?" sagte ich

Ich hoffte bloß das er dieser Sache nicht weiter auf den Grund gehen würde. Wenn er rausfindet, das ich Bella das vierte Buch geschenkt habe, dann kann ich meine Kündigung abholen!

„Egal ist es nicht! Aber sie haben recht. Wir werden das Buch so oder so behalten. Also schreiben sie es auf!" antwortete er mir.

So ein Arsch. Und warum musste ich eigentlich alles von Hand aufschreiben? Für was gab es Computer. Ich reiß mir hier den Arsch auf und er kramt einfach nur ein bisschen in den blöden Kisten rum. Oh Gott, wie sehr ging der Typ mir bloß auf die Nerven. Als er noch nicht hier war fand ich ja diese angebliche 'Verliebtheit' noch ganz nett, doch wenn ich jetzt in einem Raum mit ihm war wurde mir wieder bewusst wie sehr er mir auf die Nerven ging. In keinem Leben würde ich mich auf Mr. Asslock einlassen. Ich hoffte mein Kopfkino würde das auch bald kapieren und endlich aufhören sich vorzustellen wie er sich selbstbefriedigt während er an mich denkt. So sehr ich ihn auch hasste diese Vorstellung fand ich dann doch ganz schön heiß. Er mochte ja ein riesen Arsch sein, doch eines konnte ich mich Sicherheit über ihn sagen, er sah verdammt gut aus. Seine Augen hatten eine einzigartige Farbe, er war groß und schlank, doch man konnte sehen das er trainert war. Seine blonden Haare schien man kaum bändigen zu können und an manchen Tagen standen sie in alle Richtungen ab. Ich war nicht die einzige der sein gutes Aussehen aufgefallen war, auch viele der anderen Mitarbeiterinnen tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken über ihn. Und einige von ihnen würden nur zu gerne mit mir tauschen, um mit ihm alleine in einem dunklen Kellerraum zu sein. Oh Gott würden sie es doch bloß tun, dann müsste ich ihn jetzt nicht ertragen. Da sieht man es mal wieder, gutes Aussehehen macht einen miesen Charakter nicht wett.

„Haben sie es aufgeschrieben?" fragte er und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja ja, schon lange geschehen...sie können weitermachen" anwortete ich.

Alice reiß dich zusammen, bring deinen Tonfall unter Kontrolle, er ist immerhin dein Chef. Ja besser wäre es wohl. So sehr ich diesen Job auch verabscheute ich brauchte ihn. Ausserdem wurde er gut bezahlt.

Ich hörte ihn hinter mir tief durchatmen. „Heute erfordern sie wirklich meine ganze Geduld und Sebstbeherrschung, Miss Brandon"

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie müssen mich gar nicht so ansehen, mit diesem unschuldigen Blick!" Langsam entfernte er sich von den Kartons und kam auf mich zu. Was hatte der vor?

„Wissen wie manchmal treiben sie mich wirklich zur Weißglut" fuhr er fort und kam immer näher. Zwischen uns war jetzt kaum noch ein halber Meter platz. Erneut machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Manchmal fällt es mir sogar sehr schwer mich zu beherrschen!"

Mein Kopf war genau auf der Höhe seiner Brust, meine Stirn berühte sie fast. Noch näher konnte er eigentlich nicht kommen! „Aber das ist ihnen bestimmt schon längst aufgefallen, oder?" Er neigte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht...was sie meinen" stammelte ich vor mich hin. Was tut er da? Versucht er etwa mich zu küssen? Und was treibt mein Herz da eigentlich in meiner Brust? Es schlägt wie verrückt! Warum bringt Mr. Asslock mein Herz zum rasen?

„Sie wissen genau was ich meine. Sie tänzeln hier mit ihren kurzen Röckchen durch's Büro, sodass ich sie nur noch packen will und gegen eine Wand drücken" hauchte er mir mit seiner tiefen Stimme ins Ohr.

Oh Gott ja drück mich gegen einen Wand!

Bitte? Was denk ich denn da? Wollte ich etwa wirklich das er so etwas tat?

Scheiß drauf, im Moment wäre ich zu allem bereit.

Plötzlich spürte ich seine Hand an meiner Hüfte.

„Miss Brandon, ich werde sie jetzt küssen, sollten sie irgendwelche Einwände haben, wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt um sie vorzubringen" sagte er

„Ähm...ich...ich denke nicht..." meine Stimme versagte. Dann prallten seine Lippen auf meine.

WOW! Das fühlt sich gut an. Wer hätte gedacht das er so weiche Lippen hat. Sein anderer Arm legte sich um meinen Rücken und er zog mich an seine Brust.

WOW! Was für ein stählerner Oberkörper.

Als er seine Zunge in meinen Mund schob versagten mir fast die Beine und ich musste mich an seinen Schultern festklammern.

Mit einem Mal blitzte eine Erkenntniss in meinen Kopf auf:

Anscheinend fand ich Mr. Asslock wohl doch nicht so abstoßend wie ich immer dachte!

_BELLA_

Als ich endlich vom Mittagessen mit Alice Daheim war schnappte ich mir das Telefon und wählte die Nummer meines Vermieters.

Nach zweimal tuuten sprang der Anrufbeantworter an:

„_Sie sind mit dem Anschluss von Billy Black verbunden, derzeit bin ich im Urlaub und sie haben die Möglichkeit mich ab dem 2010 wieder zu erreichen! Sollte es etwas dringendes sein hinterlassen sie einen Nachricht ich höre den Anrufbeantworter regelmäßig ab. Danke"_

Ich legte ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen auf.

Galt mein Anliegen als dringend?

Für meinen Geschmack schon aber ich glaube nicht das Mr. Black das genauso sieht.

Mist verdammter. Das heißt ich muss fast noch 3 Wochen warten bis ich mit ihm reden kann. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft meine Suche würde schneller voran gehen.

Das kotzte mich jetzt wirklich an.

Frustriert ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und schnappte mir E.C's Tagebuch. Vielleicht würde mich das ja etwas ablenken.

_Diese Woche habe ich mit meinen Brüdern geredet und ihnen erklärt das mein Ausbruch nicht so gemeint war wie er vielleicht geklungen hat! Sie haben mir relativ schnell verziehen, mir aber auch den Rat gegeben so schnell wie möglich mit unseren Eltern zu reden. Meine Mutter hatte meine Aussage anscheinend sehr verletzt. Das hatte ich auf keinen Fall gewollt...sie sollte diesen Mist den ich da von mir gegeben habe nicht auf sich beziehen. Sie ist die beste Mutter die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Ständig ist sie für uns da ohne je etwas zurück zu wollen. Sie sah uns in jeder hinsicht als ihre Söhne an! Und ich sah sie in jeder hinsicht als meine Mutter. _

_Also hatte ich mir ein Herz gefasst und bin auf sie zugegangen. Habe ihr erklärt wie sehr ich sie liebte und wie froh ich war das sie mich gefunden hatten . Am Ende hatte sie Tränen in den Augen und mir das Versprechen abgenommen so etwas nie wieder zu sagen. Diese Zusage gab ich ihr gerne. Nie wieder wollte ich jemanden so verletzten. Ich erklärte ihr aber auch, dass ich immernoch wütend auf meinen Vater war. Teilweise verstand sie meine Situation, doch sie machte mir auch klar das, dass meine Aussage er wäre nicht mein Vater aufkeinenfall rechtfertigen würde. Das sah ich ja auch ein aber trotzdem hatte ich immernoch Angst auf ihn zuzugehen._

_Er hatte mir mehr als klar gemacht, dass er nichts von meiner möglichen Berufswahl hielt. Wie konnte ich ihm da noch verzeihen?_

_Es überraschte mich sehr als er heute morgen aufeinmal in meinen Zimmer stand und mich um ein Gespräch bat. Er hatte sich zu mir auf's Bett gesetzt und sich für seine Reaktion entschuldigt und gesagt ich könne natürlich studieren was ich wollte, er würde immer stolz auf mich sein. Das hat mich schon sehr umgehauen, da ich mit einem Zugeständnis von seiner Seite nie gerechnet hätte. Natürlich habe ich mich dann auch für mein Behnehmen entschuldigt. Danach gab es dann noch eine männliche Vater-Sohn-Umarmung und das ganze Drama war ausgestanden._

_Tja...ich konnte jetzt also studieren was ich wollte, als wenn ich das nicht auch schon so gemacht hätte. Aber es tut gut die Unterstützung seiner Familie zu haben. Gleich am Montag werde ich Mr. Branner bitten mir das Empfehlungschreiben auszustellen, sodass ich mich so schnell wie möglich an dem College bewerben konnte. Jetzt würde also mein Leben starten. Ich konnte damit beginnen meinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Ich bin wirklich gespannt was am Ende aus mir wird. Und wenn ich bloß in einer dunklen Jazzbar sitzen würde und für ein paar Kröten am Abend spielen könnte, ich glaube solang ich glücklich wäre würde es mir nichts ausmachen. Gut natürlich wäre es mir lieber wenn ich mit meiner Musik ein Haufen Kohle machen könnte, doch wenn es nicht so kam war es auch OK. Ich hatte schließlich nie Ambitionen dazu ein gefeierter Rockstar zu werden._

_Aber eins war sicher, ich wollte aufjedenfall in einer großen Stadt leben. Das Kleinstadtidyll ging mir ja jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Und Forks war nun wirklich die Königin unter den Dörfern. Ein Wunder das wir hier überhaupt eine Schule hatten..._

_New York wäre nicht schlecht. Am Puls der Zeit._

_Oder vielleicht doch Europa..._

_Ok Ok, das war jetzt wohl doch etwas übertrieben. Doch im Moment schien mir wirklich alles möglich._

_Ich bin mir aber sicher das ich mein ganz persönliches Paradies finden werde._

_Guns N' Roses – Paradise City_

_Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)_

Just an urchin livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case  
So by me somethin' to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line

Rags to riches  
Or so they say  
You gotta  
Keep pushin' for the fortune and fame  
You know it's, it's all a gamble  
When it's just a game  
You treat it like a capitol crime  
Everybody' doin' their time

Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber  
Why I'm here, I can't quite remember  
The surgoen general say's it's hazardous to breathe  
I'd have another cigarette  
But I can't see  
_Tell me that you're gonna believe_

So far away

Capitain America's been torn apart  
Now he's a court jester  
With a broken heart  
He said turn me around  
And take me back to the start  
I must be losing my mind  
"Are you blind?"  
I've seen it all a mllion times

I want to go  
I want to know  
Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to see  
Oh, look at me  
Oh, won't you please take me home

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home

Take me down  
Oh yeah  
Beat me down  
Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to see  
Oh, look at me  
Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to see  
Boy, I'm gonna be mean  
Oh, oh take me home

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home

I want to go  
_I want to know  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
Baby_

Forks?

Da kam er also her! Ich hatte eine weitere Information, die ich meiner Liste zufügen konnte.

- er ist in Forks zur HighSchool gegangen


	5. Five

Forks!

Forks?

Wo zum Teufel ist das?

Noch nie gehört.

Laut seiner Tagebucheinträge scheint es ja eher eine kleine Stadt zu sein...

Im googlen bin ich ja inzwischen gut.

Moment mal...Forks? Irgendwas klingelt bei mir da gerade. Los Bella streng dein Gehirn an.

Mehrer Minuten lang zerbrach ich mir den Kopf. Je öfter ich mir das Wort vor Augen führte umso sicherer war ich mir, dass ich es irgendwo schonmal gehört hatte.

Ach Swan, was zerbrichst du dir dein hübsches Köpfchen? Wie du schon bemerkt hast bist du im googlen ziemlich gut geworden.

Stimmt! Trotzdem wäre ich gerne selbst draufgekommen.

Schnaubend gab ich auf und öffnete meine Suchmaschine und gab Forks ein.

Hm...schön erstmal ein paar Bildchen. Sieht nicht schlecht aus. Alles ziemlich grün. Natur pur. E.C. ist also in einer ziemlich schönen Umgebung aufgewachsen.

Was hälst du dich mit den Bildern auf?

Schnell klickte ich auf den ersten Eintrag und las ihn mir durch.

Der Ort schien jüngst der Schauplatz einer weltberühmten Buchreihe gewesen zu sein.

Dann traf es mich wie ein Blitz woher ich den Namen 'Forks' schonmal gehört hatte. Alice hatte vor einigen Monaten angefangen diese Buchreihe zu lesen und war völlig darüber ausgeflippt und wollte mich auch dazu zwingen. Doch irgendwie hab ich dieses drohende Unheil abwenden können. Sie hat mir wochenlang vorgeschwärmt wie romantisch die Bücher doch sind und das es darin um wahre Liebe geht. Achja, als würde es so etwas wirklich geben...

Als sie dann auch noch mitbekam das die Bücher verfilmt wurden, war es völlig um sie geschehen.

Kaum war der erste Teil angelaufen flitze sie auch schon ins Kino. Dank meines mangelnden Interesses an den Büchern hat sie mich erst gar nicht damit belästigt.

Dann gab es diesen Ort also wirklich und E.C. war dort aufgewachsen. Unfassbar. Zufälle gibt's!

Ein nervtötendes Klingeln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Mein Handy. Genervt stöhnte ich auf.

Alice!

Ich drückte auf den grünen Knopf und nahm den Anruf an.

„Alice, was gibt's?"

„Bella, oh Gott, du glaubst nie was mir gerade passiert ist. Ich kann es ja selber kaum fassen"

Sie hörte sich an als wäre sie kurz vorm hyperventilieren.

„Beruhig dich erstmal und erzähl mir dann bitte ganz in Ruhe was passiert ist!" forderte ich sie auf.

„Ok ok. Ich bin ruhig. Also nach unserem Mittagessen bin ich in den Keller der Bücherei, du weißt schon weil ich mit Asslock noch die neuen Bücher katalogisieren musste. Also saß ich da unten und hab auf ihn gewartet. Total pünktlich war ich nur der Arsch kam zu spät und dann hab ich mir halt so meine Gedanken über ihn gemacht und über das was du gesagt hast. Also ist eigentlich alles was danach passiert ist ganz und gar deine Schuld. Hast du verstanden? Deine verdammte Schuld!"

„Aha! Ok, Alice, ich habe verstanden!" ich verdrehte die Augen und ließ sie weitererzählen.

„Ich saß da also in diesem Kämmerchen und hab mir Gedanken gemacht was ihn aufhalten könnte. Ich hab mir sogar vorgestellt das er in seinem Büro sitzt und sich einen runterholt wärhend er an mich denkt. So weit hast du mich schon getrieben. Ich stehe anscheinend kurz vorm verrücktwerden"

Kurz vorm verrücktwerden? Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie darüber schon weit hinausgeschossen war.

Er holt sich einen runter während er an sie denkt? Bitte!

„Ich stelle mir also vor wie er seinen Schwanz streichelt und immer und immer wieder meinen Namen sagt und aufeinmal steht er neben mir und sagt ihn wirklich. Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er in das Zimmer kam. Ich war so geschockt und perplex, dass ich ihn fast Mr. Asslock genannt hätte!"

Nur mit viel Mühe konnte ich mir noch ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Er hat mich gefragt ob er mich bei meinem Mittagsschlaf stören würde. Hab irgendeinen Mist gestammelt wie 'ich würde ganz ihm gehören'. Das war so peinlich. Bevor ich dann noch irgendwelchen anderen Scheiß von mir geben konnte haben wir angefangen die Bücher zu sortieren und was fällt ihm als erstes in die Hände? Ein Ausgabe von Dracula. Bella, mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn als es gesagt hat wir hätten davon vier Ausgaben und ich ihm dann erklären musste das wir nur drei haben. Naja du weißt schon weil du seit neustem die Eigentümerin der vierten bist. Also hab ich mit voller überzeugung behauptet wir hätten schon immer drei gehabt und das es jetzt eben vier sind. Ein paar schnippische Bemerkungen später und der Information seinerseits 'das ich heute seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung erfordere' hat er das Thema dann endlich fallen lassen. Wir sind so zu sagen aus dem Schneider"

Auf was wollte Alice nur hinaus? Erzählte sie mir das ganze nur wegen dem Buch?

„Alice, ich komm da nicht so ganz mit! Um was geht es denn hier jetzt eigentlich? Darum das du fast aufgeflogen wärst wegen dem Buch oder darum das du unanständige Tagträume über Asslock hattest? Klär mich bitte auf" bat ich sie.

„Wenn du mal kurz still sein könntest! Der Oberhammer kommt ja noch. Denn aufeinmal kam der Typ immer näher und näher. Dann warf er mir vor das ich immer mit voller Absicht in kurzen Röckchen vor ihm rumtanzen würde und das er dann immer nur einen Gedanken hatte und zwar mich gegen eine Wand zu drücken. HAST DU GEHÖRT? Er will mich gegen eine Wand drücken! Und das schlimmste an der ganze Sache ist, dass ich an nichts anderes denken konnte als daran wie er es wirklich tat."

„Oh mein Gott Alice, das ist ja unfassbar"

„Meine Liebe, das war noch nicht alles! Nach diesem Geständnis lag plötzlich seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte und das nächste was ich spürte war wie seine warmen, weichen, sinnlichen, perfekten Lippen auf meinen lagen."

„Waaaaaaaaaaas?" schrie ich ins Telefon.

„Er hat dich...und du hast...wie...warum...ALICE ZUM TEUFEL ERZÄHL WEITER!"

„Mehr gibt's da eigentlich nicht mehr zu erzählen!" antwortete sie.

„Wie mehr gibt's da nicht zu erzählen? Dein Chef hat dich geküsst! Mr. Asslock hat dich geküsste! Und du willst behaupten das wär schon alles gewesen?"

„Naja, wir haben uns nicht lange geküsst weil er dann per Lautsprecher ausgerufen wurde und man ihn bat so schnell wie möglich in sein Büro zu kommen."

„Oh nein!"

„Oh doch!"

„Ja und hat er bevor er gegangen ist noch irgendetwas zu dir gesagt?" fragt ich neugierig nach.

„Nicht wirklich. Das ist ja genau das was mich so verwirrt. Er hat mich total erschrocken angestarrt und sich dann umgedreht und ist davongestürmt. Den Rest des Tages hab ich nichts mehr von ihm gesehen und gehört und als ich dann wieder hoch gegangen bin hat mir eine Kollegin erzählt das er sofort nachdem er in seinem Büro war nachhause gegangen ist und sich den Rest der Woche frei genommen hat. Angeblich aus privaten Gründen."

„Und du glaubst er hat sich frei genommen wegen dem was zwischen euch passeirt ist?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Vorstellen kann ich es mir eigentlich nicht, doch was weiß ich schon über diesen Mann ausser das er ein Arsch ist."

„Du denkst also immernoch das er einer ist?"

„Natürlich. Wäre er keiner hätte er sich nach diesem kleinen Schauspiel im Keller wohl nochmal bei mir gemeldet oder sonst irgendetwas dazu gesagt."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" bohrte ich nach

„Was soll ich schon vorhaben, Bella? Ich werde abwarten bis er wiederkommt. Vielleicht sagt er was zu mir, vielleicht aber auch nicht"

Komsich, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Alice legte normal nicht so eine leck-mich-am-arsch-art an den Tag.

„Ok, raus mit der Sprache, Kleine. Du kannst gern so tun als wäre dir das alles total egal aber ich kenn dich. Innerlich bist du doch sicherlich am kochen oder?"

Ich hörte mehrere tiefe Atemzüge und dann legte sie los.

„NATÜRLICH BIN ICH AM KOCHEN! WAS DENKT DIESES ARSCHLOCH SICH EIGENTLICH? LÄSST MICH DA UNTEN STEHEN WIE BESTELLT UND NICHT ABGEHOLT! WAS GLAUBT DER EIGENTLICH WER ER IST? NUR WEIL ER UNGLAUBLICH GUT KÜSSEN KANN, DARF ER MICH NOCH LANGE NICHT SO BEHANDELN! MAN LÄSST ALICE BRANDON NICHT EINFACH SO STEHEN! WENN DER WIEDERKOMMT KANN ER WAS ERLBEN! ICH BIN SO STINKSAUER, DASS KANNST DU DIR GAR NICHT VORSTELLEN!"

Ich musste grinsen. Wusste ich es doch.

„Ok Alice, tief durchatmen. Was willst du denn zu ihm sagen wenn er wieder auftaucht?"

„Ja..also, keine Ahnung. Darüber hab ich noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Ich war wohl einfach zu wütend. Jetzt häng ich hier total in der Luft. War das jetzt nur so aus dem Moment heraus weil ich in deinem Rock unglaublich scharf aussah oder will er wirklich was von mir? Was meinst du?"

Oh oh. Das war eine Fangfrage. Egal was ich jetzt antworten würde, es ist auf jedenfall falsch. Wenn ich sage er will eine Beziehung mit ihr und ist bis über beide Ohren in sie verschossen, dann erklärt sie mich für verrückt. Wenn ich sage er wollte nur etwas Spaß haben, würde ich damit ihre zauberhaftigkeit anzweifeln und das wäre mein Todesurteil. Also beschloss ich, wie es jede gute Freundin tun würde mich herauszureden.

„Du solltest dir darüber wirklich nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Warte erstmal ab. Vielleicht meldet er sich ja auch bei dir." lenkte ich ein.

„Naja, vielleicht hast du recht. Ich werde einfach abwarten und Prosecco trinken. Lass uns lieber über irgendwas anderes reden. Ist bei dir seit dem Mittagessen etwas bahnbrechendes passiert?"

Was sollte ich jetzt darauf antworten? Das ich rausgefunden hatte, dass E.C. in Forks aufgewachsen ist. Dann müsste ich ihr aber auch die ganze Sache mit den Tagebüchern erklären. Das war jetzt eindeutig zu viel Aufwand. Aber auf eines könnte ich sie jawohl ansprechen.

„Sag mal sagt dir der Ort Forks irgendetwas? Hast du nicht vor einiger Zeit ein paar Bücher gelesen die damit zu tun hatten?"

Ich hörte wie sie am anderen Ende der Leitung nach Luft schnappte.

„OH MEIN GOTT! Forks...die Vampirsaga die ich da gelesen habe. Ja, die spielt dort. Den Ort gibt's es wirklich. Wie kommst du jetzt ausgerechnet darauf? Ach egal. Bella, du musst diese Bücher lesen, dass ist der inbegriff von wahrer Liebe. Er liebt sie sooooooo sehr aber das Verlangen nach ihrem Blut ist gleichzeitig so groß, dass er nicht weiß ob er sich kontrollieren kann. Aber er schafft es auch wenn ihnen immer wieder neue Prüfungen auferlegt werden. Sie würde alles für ihn aufgeben ihr ganzes Leben, dass sie sich aufgebaut hat und sogar ihr Leben selbst. Verstehst du? Sie liebt ihn so sehr das sie für ihn sterben würde und sogar in Kauf nimmt ihre Familie nie wieder zu sehen. Und als er denkt sie wäre gestorben bittet er darum das man ihn umbringt. Denn in einer Welt in der sie nicht lebt kann er nicht existieren. Und am Ende bekommen sie alles wofür sie gekämpft haben und noch viel mehr. Die Bücher sind einfach ein Traum. Die tiefe Liebe die darin beschrieben wird findet man im echten Leben einfach nicht. Solche Männer, wie die Hauptfigur gibt es in unserer Welt einfach nicht. ABER der Film erst. Der Hauptdarsteller ist sowas von heiß, Bella. Und wenn ich heiß sage meine ich heiß. Irgendsoein aufstrebender junger Brite. Ein Bild von einem Mann und einfach die perfekte Besetzung. Ich hab dir ja angeboten mit mir ins Kino zu gehen als er lief aber du wolltest ja nicht. Ich sag dir du hast echt was verpasst...

Aber wie kommst du denn jetzt plötzlich darauf?"

Ich war völlig platt. So hatte ich sie noch nie über eine Buchreihe ausflippen hören. Sie war wirklich fasziniert.

„Ach ich hab das neulich in einer Zeitung gelesen und mir kam das irgendwoher bekannt vor und konnte es nicht zuordnen, deshalb dachte ich, ich frag dich mal" log ich.

„Achso, wird wahrscheinlich was damit zu tun haben...Ich glaub ich muss das Gespräch für heute beenden. Der Tag hat mich völlig fertig gemacht. Leg mich jetzt noch kurz in die Badewanne und vesuche das ganze Disaster zu vergessen. Tschüüüüüüüß, wir sehen uns morgen"

„Ja mach das. Bis morgen"

Und dann hatte sie auch schon aufgelegt.

Etwas verloren sah ich mich um. Mein Blick blieb an seinem Tagebuch hängen...naja ich hatte ja sonst nichts besseres zu tun.

_Ich war anscheinend schon wieder sehr schreibfaul. Der letzte Eintrag ist schon fast einen ganzen Monat her. Naja wenn man nichts wichtiges zu schreiben hat lässt man es lieber ganz, oder? Also was hab ich die letzten paar Wochen gemacht? Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Ich glaub zum ersten Mal in meinen ganzen Teenagerjahren hab ich mich auch wirklich wie einer verhalten. Ich war auf unzähligen Partys, hab einiges getrunken und noch mehr Mädels kennengelernt. Wohl der ganz normale Ablauf eines letzten Schuljahres._

_Zwischendurch sitze ich am Piano oder an der Gitarre und übe. Ich will ja mein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren._

_Mit meiner Familie läuft es gut, besser denn je. Obwohl uns Emmett allen ein wenig auf die Nerven geht. Er hat jetzt eine neue Freundin. Seitdem gibt es bei uns im Haus keine ruhige Nacht mehr._

_Neulich bin ich nachts aufgewacht und wollte in die Küche um etwas zu trinken. Da geh ich also noch total verschlafen die Treppe runter mach die Küchentür auf und das Licht an und was ist das erste das ich sehe? Emmetts nackten Arsch und die Brüste seiner neuen blondierten Freundin wie sie auf und ab wippen. Dieses Bild werde ich mein ganzes Leben nie vergessen. Das beste daran war allerdings, dass Em in aller Ruhe seinen Kopf gedreht hat und mich bat das Licht doch wieder auszumachen. Ist das zu fassen? Als ich es am nächsten Tag dann Jazz erzählt habe, hat der sich fast nicht mehr eingekriegt und mir unter Tränen gestanden das ihm letzte Woche etwas ähnliches mit den beiden passiert ist. Er hat sie allerdings im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch gefunden._

_Was zum Teufel hatten die beiden vor? Wollten sie das ganze Haus von oben bis unten schänden?_

_Mom und Dad waren auch völlig genervt. Sie meinten das, dass eines der wenigen Dinge sind die sie von ihren Söhnen nicht wissen wollten und zwar wie sie sich während des Sex anhörten._

_Als Em sich eines morgens an den Frühstückstisch setzte blickte Dad aufeinmal völlig gelassen von seiner Zeitung auf und bat ihn doch das nächste mal wenn er und seine Freundin in die Horizontale gingen sich eine Socke in den Mund zu stopfen, so bekam wenigstens der Rest des Hauses seinen Schlaf._

_Em antwortete darauf nur ganz kühl er würde es machen wenn Mom es auch tun würde. Danach wurde es schlagartig still am Tisch. Unsere Mutter wurde knallrot und Jazz und ich konnten uns kaum noch ein Lachen verkneifen. Damit war dann die offizielle Diskussion über dieses Thema beendet_

_Sonst hab ich mich die letzten paar Wochen auch noch viel mit Musik beschäftigt und bin einige alte Platten meines Vaters durchgegangen. Ein Stück hat mir dabei so gut gefallen das ich es sofort angefangen habe einzustudieren. _

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
with tangerine trees and marmelade skies  
somebody calls you you answer quite slowly  
a girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green towering over your head  
look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies  
everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers  
that grow so incredibly high_

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore waiting to take you away  
climb in the back with your head in the clouds and you're gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Picture yourself on a train in a station  
with plasticine porters with looking glass ties  
suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle  
the girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds _

_The Beatels – Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Ja ich weiß, totaler kitsch aber mir hat das Lied sofort gefallen. Es klingt einfach toll. Seit dem höre ich es rauf und runter._

_Achja eine Neuigkeit gibt es noch, morgen treffe ich mich mit einem Mädchen aus meiner Schule. Ein Date wenn man so will. Wir gehen ins Kino und dann essen, also alles ganz klassisch. Ich bin nicht wirklich an ihr interessiert, sie ist zwar ganz nett aber ich glaube nicht das etwas Ernstes daraus werden kann. Sie kam nach der Biostunde auf mich zu und hat gefragt ob wir uns mal treffen wollen, von selber wäre ich nie auf den Gedanken gekommen sie zu fragen aber ich dachte mir 'wenn sie dich schonmal fragt, warum eigentlich nicht'. Ich weiß das ist nicht gerade die feine Art aber auch ich will mich einfach mal nur amüsieren. Vielleicht verstehen wir uns doch ganz gut. _

_In der Schule wird schon die ganze Zeit darüber gemunkelt, dass wir uns treffen. So auf die Art 'er ist wieder im Sattel'. Die denken echt alle noch ich trauer Tanja hinterher. Keine Chance, die Alte hab ich abgehakt. _

_Hier in dieser kleinen miefigen Stadt werde ich so oder so nie meine Traumfrau finden. Das was ich suche gibt es einfach nicht an jeder Ecke. Und so wie Emmett will ich es eigentlich auch nicht machen, einfach alles flachlegen was mir über den Weg läuft. Naja, er behauptet seinen neue blonde 'Perle' wäre DIE Frau für's Leben. Ich und der Rest meiner Familie bezweifeln das jetzt mal stark, obwohl es fast so scheint als hätte sie ihn ein wenig bändigen können. Er tut aufjedenfall immer das was sie von ihm verlangt. Vielleicht war es ja auch ihre Idee die ganze Familie mit ihrem Sexleben zu belästigen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir Watte in die Ohren stopfen um das gestöhne nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen..._

_So ich werde jetzt morgen von dem Date berichten. Mal schauen wie es wird. Große Hoffnungen setzte ich ja allerdings nicht in das Mädchen. Was eigentlich sehr fies ist, da ich glaube das sie große Hoffnungen in mich setzt. Aber man weiß ja nie!_

Er hat ein Date?

Was ist das aufeinmal für ein komisches Gefühl das mich da plagt?

Bin ich etwas Eiffersüchtig?

Wie doof ist das denn?

Ich bin genervt weil irgendein Junge, den ich nur durch seine Tagebücher kennen eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen hat. Und diese Verabredung ist auch noch zehn Jahre her...

Ich sollte wirklich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkommen bevor ich noch total durchdrehe. Jetzt will ich gar nicht mehr weiterlesen. Ich möchte nicht wissen wie das Date gelaufen ist. Bestimmt hat er während der Verabredung rausgefunden das er seiner Traumfrau gegenüber sitzt. Und ich quäle mich hier mit seinen Tagebüchern. Wahrscheinlich ist E.C. heute längst verheiratet und hat einen Haufen Kinder. Sollte ich ihn wirklich irgendwann finden, treffe ich bestimmt auf einen rundum zufriedenen Mann der mich für eine irre Stalkerin hält.

PAH! So sollte das auf keinenfall werden. Ich und eine Stalkerin, dass ist nun wirklich total absurd.

Oh! Fast vergessen, das Lied wollte ich mir ja noch anhören.

_JASPER_

„Mr. Whitlock sie werden dringend in ihren Büro gebraucht. Mr. Whitlock bitte dringend in ihr Büro!"

WHAT THE FUCK!

Das kann jetzt einfach nicht wahr sein.

Ich stehe hier und schaffe es endlich mich nach Jahren des entfernten anschmachtens meiner Traumfrau zu nähern und man hat tatsächlich nichts besseres zu tun als mich auszurufen. Wenn das nicht wirklich wichtig ist haben die da oben echt ein Problem.

Langsam und widerwillig löse ich meine Lippen von ihren. Sie sieht mich skeptisch an. Oh Gott, sie fand den Kuss scheiße. Ich hab sie einfach geküsst, ohne zu wissen ob sie es überhaupt will. Wahrscheinlich verklagt sie mich jetzt wegen sexueller Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz. Shit! Wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin kann ich einfach nicht klar denken.

Schnell drehe ich mich um und stürme aus dem Zimmer. Na toll, was für ein grandioser Abgang. Jetzt denkt sie ich bin total bescheuert und schaut mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr mit dem Arsch an.

Kopfschüttelnd laufe ich in Richtung von meinem Büro und werde auch schon von einer meiner Mitarbeiterinnen abgefangen.

„Mr. Whitlock, ein dringender Anruf in ihrem Büro."

Ich wollte schon das entsprechender erwiedern wie z.B. woher sie bitte beurteilen kann was ein dringender Anruf ist. Doch sie sprach einfach weiter und der nächste Satz ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Einer von der Sorte die wir immer sofort an sie weiterleiten sollen"

Ich beachte sie gar nicht weiter und fange an zu rennen. Aufeinmal kann ich nicht schnell genug in meinem Büro sein.

Ich reiße den Telefonhörer hoch und und brülle „Jaaaa" ins Telefon.

„Jazz? Ich bins Em!"

„Was gibt's? Sag schon?" flehe ich meinen Bruder an.

„Du solltest dich besser hinsetzen"

„Raus damit!"

„Es geht um Edward!"


	6. Six

_Oh Gott, wie katastrophal kann ein Date laufen? Oder sehen Dates immer so aus? Das kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen! Ich mein es hat ja ganz gut angefangen, ich hab sie von daheim abgeholt und dann sind wir gleich ins Kino gegangen. Ich dachte eigentlich wird sind ins Kino um uns den Film anzuschauen, doch sie hat mir die ganze Zeit nur aufs Gesicht gestarrt. Zwischendurch bin ich sogar aufgestanden um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Ich wollte sehen ob ich vielleicht irgendetwas im Gesicht hatte, doch da war nichts._

_Also bin ich wieder rein und wir saßen bis zum Schluß des Films stocksteif nebeneinander. Nicht ein Wort wurde gesprochen. Schweigend ging es dann auch weiter und zwar zum Essen. Wir gingen ins Restaurant Bella Italia, ich hatte extra einen Tisch reserviert und so mussten wir nicht lange warten. So hatten wir mehr Zeit uns beim Essen anzuschweigen._

_Nachdem wir bestellt hatten kam ein kurzes Gespräch über unsere Zukunftsvorstellungen auf und spätestens da stellte ich fest das wir überhaupt nicht gemeinsam hatten. Sie möchte gerne auf ein College in der Nähe von Forks gehen und so schnell wie möglich einen Mann finden, den sie heiraten kann. Als sie das sagte, sah sie mich mit einem Blick an der mir etwas Angst einjagte, als wäre ich dieser Mann und sie wartet nur darauf mich vor den Traualtar zu ziehen. Tja zu Schade Mädchen. Du bist genau sie Sorte Frau die ich nicht suche! Dann kam Gott sei dank das essen und so war das mit den Gesprächen auch vorbei._

_Ich hab dann so schnell wie möglich gezahlt, für uns beide und dann sind wir in mein Auto gestiegen und gefahren. Da ich gut erzogen bin hab ich sie noch bis zur Tür gebracht, was wohl ein großer Fehler war, weil sie mich dann mit diesem erwartungvollen Blick angesehen hat. Plötzlich kam sie mit ihrem Kopf immer näher und ich wusste was sie von mir wollte. Einen Abschiedskuss! Spinnst du? Hab ich nur gedacht! Das Date war eine reine Katastrophe, also für mich! Das sah sie wohl anscheinend ganz anders. Ich hab mich dann so schnell wie möglich umgedreht und bin fast zu meinen Auto gerannt. Ich weiß das war total unhöflich aber was hätte ich machen sollen? Sie küssen sollen? Dann wäre ich sie wohl nie wieder losgeworden. Wahrscheinlich würde sie dannn jetzt denken wir wären ein Paar und unzertrennlich. Oh Gott, hoffentlich denkt sie das nicht auch so. In was hab ich mich bloß reingeritten?_

_Also Dates sind für mich erstmal gelaufen. Sowas will ich nicht nochmal mitmachen. Ausserdem wird das mit der Zeit echt teuer, Kino, Essen und der ganze Sprit. Die nächste Dame darf das selber zahlen. Ich mein, meine Familie hat genug Geld aber ich werf das doch nicht für irgendwelche Tussis zum Fenster raus. Am Ende wird mit das noch von meinen Collegefond abgezogen. Das wär ja noch schöner._

_Als ich nach meinem „Date" dann Zuhause war, saß die ganze Familie auch schon parat und wollte alles wissen. Echt mal. Das geht gar nicht. Wie die Irren. Hab ihnen dann von der Katastrophe erzählt und einige mitleidige Blicke bekommen. Sehr nett, vielen Dank._

_Jetzt lieg ich hier in meinem Zimmer und schreib mir halt den ganzen Frust von der Seele. Wenigstens das hilft. An das Schreiben hab ich mich mittlerweile echt gewöhnt. Es hilft mir doch so einiges zu verarbeiten. Trotzdem wäre es mir wohl ziemlich peinlich wenn jemand meine Gedanken lesen würde. Nicht auszudenken wenn einer meiner Brüder das hier finden würde. Sie würden mich richtig bluten lassen. Also immer gut verstecken. Ich meld mich später wieder_

Uuuuups...ihm wäre es peinlich wenn jemand anderes seine Gedanken lesen würde. Tja...wenn er wüsste das ich hier schon seit ein paar Tagen fleißig lese, würde er wohl mit einer ziemlich roten Birne durch die Gegend laufen.

Aber jetzt da ich weiß, dass sein Date scheisse gelaufen bin, fühle ich mich etwas besser. Obwohl es echt total bescheuert ist vor Wut zu kochen weil ein Typ den man nur aus Tagebüchern kennt ein Date hat.

Vielleicht sollte ich doch mit jemanden darüber reden. Über die ganze E.C. -Sache mein ich. Es wäre bestimmt interessant zu hören was Alice zu der ganzen Sache zu sagen hat. Natürlich würde sie mir als erstes mal kräftig den Kopf waschen. Verständlich! Aber vielleicht brauchte ich ja genau das. Einerseits würde ich ihr gern davon erzählen doch andererseits war meine Scham auch so verdammt groß.

Swan! Reiß dich zusammen. Alice ist deine beste Freundin. Du kannst ihr alles erzählen.

Kann ich sie jetzt noch anrufen?

Oh ich hab das Telefon ja schon in der Hand. Ach, es klingelt auch schon.

„Hallo?" kommt es verschlafen vom anderen Ende.

„Alice ich bins Bella. Ich weiß es ist spät aber ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen. Das wollt ich schon seit Tagen doch ich hab mich nie getraut und jetzt hab ich endlich den Mut gefunden. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse weil es so spät ist."

_ALICE_

Sanft fährt er mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen. Bereitwillig öffne ich diese leicht

und gewähre ihm Einlass. Seine heiße Zunge streicht über meine und kleine Blitze

durchzucken meinen ganzen Körper.

Langsam fährt er mit seinen Händen unter meinen Rock und streichelt über meine Oberschenkel. Meine Haut fühlt sich an als würde sie brennen. Nur mit Mühe unterdrücke ich noch ein Stöhnen. Seine weichen Lippen streichen nun über meinen Hals während seine Hände sich immer weiter nach oben tasten, bis sie schließlich auf meinem Hintern liegen bleiben. Langsam beginnt er damit ihn zu massieren und jetzt kann ich einen Aufschrei der Lust einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Tief aus seiner Brust scheint ein

Grollen als Antwort zu kommen.

Nein, das ist kein Grollen...eher ein klingeln! Eine Art **riiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiing**, was soll das denn? Da ist es schon wieder. Ich spüre seine starken Hände immer noch auf mir liegen doch dieses Geräusch bringt mich doch etwas aus der Fassung. Kann ich über so etwas hinweg sehen oder wird er das jetzt immer machen wenn wir miteinander schlafen?

**riiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiing**

Gott das bringt mich noch um, dass ist ja unerträglich!

Ich sehe Jasper an und will ihn fragen was das soll, doch plötzlich fängt sein Gesicht an sich in Rauch aufzulösen und verschwindet und dann blicke ich nur noch an die kalte weiße Wand meines Schlafzimmers. Verdammt alles nur geträumt!

Doch komischerweise bleibt das nervige klingeln. Mist, mein Telefon. Naja wenigstens kann ich jetzt sicher sein, dass Jasper keinen klingelnden Wecker in der Brust hat der jedesmal wenn er erregt ist anfängt zu surren. OOOHHHH Jasper erregt...ich könnte mich einfach wieder umdrehen und weiterträumen. NEIN, nicht mit diesem nervigem Leuten im Hintergrund.

Kopfschüttelnd gebe ich meine Versuche wieder einzuschlafen auf und schnappe mir das Telefon!

„Ja" brülle ich in den Hörer.

„Alice? Was schreist du so? Hab ich dich geweckt?" Bella war am anderen Ende. Was wollte sie um diese Uhrzeit noch von mir, sie wusst doch das mir mein Schlaf heilig war.

„Ja, Süße du hast mich geweckt aber egal, was gibt's denn?" Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde es verdächtig Still. Kein Atemholen um mir irgendetwas wichtiges zu erzählen nur totale Stille.

„Bella?"

Stille

„Hallllllooooooohooooooo"

„Ja ja, Alice ist ja schon gut ich sammel nur gerade etwas Mut zusammen um dir etwas zu erzählen was ich dir schon lange hätte erzählen müssen."

Oh Oh

„Bella, was ist passiert? Was hast du gemacht? Was hast du gekauft? Wieviel hats gekostet? Bist du gekündigt worden? Brauchst du Geld?"

„Alice Alice Alice, nur mit der Ruhe, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht!"

„Also, ich erzähl dir jetzt was und du wirst ausnahmsweise einfach mal die Klappe halten und zuhören, ich weiß, das wird dir unglaublich schwer fallen aber probiers einfach. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist dann sag jetzt bitte nichts"

Ich kniff die Lippen zusammen und hielt den Mund!

„Ok Alice das war ein ja. Also ich hab vor einiger Zeit ein paar von dem blöden Selbsthilfebüchern die mir meine Mutter geschenkt hat auf den Dachboden verbannt und naja als ich da hoch gegangen bin hab ich in einer Ecke einen alten verstaubten Karton entdeckt. Neugierig wie ich bin konnte ich natürlich nicht die Finger davon lassen und hab reingeschaut was drin ist. Drin waren dann ganz viele in Leder gebundene Tagebücher. Auf der Aussenseite waren nur die Initialen des Schreibers zu sehen. E. C.! Also weil meine Neugier damit natürlich noch nicht befriedigt war hab ich die kompletten Tagebücher mit in meine Wohnung genommen und angefangen zu lesen. Ja also kann sein, dass das allein ein bisschen ausser Kontrolle geraten ist, denn irgendwie kann ich gar nix anderes mehr lesen. Also in diesen Tagebüchern steht alles über E.C.'s Leben. Seine Gedanken und alles was er so erlebt. Also ich bin noch nicht besonders weit gekommen aber es sind auch ziemlich viele. Ich denke das er von seiner Jugend bis in sein Erwachsenenleben rein immer Tagebuch geschrieben hat und die einzige Möglichkeit wie ich mir erklären kann warum diese Bücher auf meine Dachboden sind ist das er vielleicht einmal hier gewohnt hat. Also vor mir! Ok Alice für wie verrückt hälst du mich?"

Für total durchgeknallt!

„Alice?"

„Oh darf ich jetzt wieder sprechen?" fragte ich sarkastisch

„Hör auf mit dem scheiß ich will deine Meinung hören!"

„Also erstmal eine Frage, was meinst du mit 'von seiner Jugend bis in sein Erwachsenenleben rein', wann hat er denn angefangen zu schreiben bzw. wie alt ist er in dem Teil in dem du gerade steckst"

Irgendwie wurde es verdammt still am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„siehbhenbezehen" hörte ich es am anderen Ende nuscheln.

„Wie bitte? Ich hab dich akkustisch nicht verstanden." Wieder wurde es einige Zeit verdächtig still, dann brach es aus Bella raus.

„Siebzehn, er ist SIEBZEHN in dem Teil den ich gerade lese. Ich weiß das ist krank. Ich lese heimlich die Gedanken eines Teenagers. Darüber musst du mir jetzt keinen Vortrag halten Alice!"

„Also gut, dann werd ich dir jetzt keinen Vortag halten! Ich hab nur ein paar winzige Fragen. Und ich hoffe du bist bereit sie zu beantworten.

Also 1. Frage: Kennst du seinen Namen?"

„Nein"

„Mhm. Ok, 2. Frage: Hast du schon in die anderen Tagebücher reingeguckt oder bist du nur beim ersten hängen geblieben?"

„Also bis jetzt hab ich mir die anderen noch nicht angesehen. Waurm auch ich will sie ja alle nacheinander lesen, sonst entgeht mir vielleicht noch etwas aus seinem Leben"

„Sonst entgeht dir etwas aus seinem Leben? Du hörst dich so an als würdet ihr euch schon ewig kennen. Kann es sein das zu etwas besessen bist!"

„Wäre schon möglich das ich mich da ein bisschen in etwas reingesteigert hab aber ich will nunmal alles über ihn wissen. Diese Tagebücher haben mich einfach gefesselt. Außerdem wenn ich alles über ihn weiß, kann ich ihm die Bücher vielleicht irgendwann zurückgeben. Er sucht sie bestimmt schon überall!"

Ich atmete einmal tief durch.

„Bella, du steigerst dich da wirlich ein bisschen in etwas rein. Wieso sollte er seine Tagebücher wieder haben wollen wenn er sie einfach so auf einem staubigen Dachboden stehen lässt. Das wäre doch eine der ersten Sachen die ich einpacken würde wenn ich umziehen müsste, schließlich sind es meine geheimsten Gedanken die ich mit niemandem teilen möchte. Schon gar nicht mit meiner wildfremden Nachmieterin. Was meinst du?"

„Ja Alice das klingt schon alles sehr plausibel aber jetzt hab ich schonmal angefangen, dann will ich das auch zu Ende bringen. Verstehst du?"

„Ja ok. Tun wir mal so als wäre das nicht absolut schwachsinnig. Wieso schnappst du dir nicht einfach eines von den älteren Tagebüchern? So findest du bestimmt schnell etwas über ihn heraus. Vielleicht sogar seinen Namen und wo er hin gezogen ist. So kannst du ihn schneller finden! Denn das ist es doch was du willst. Ihn sehen. Oder?"

„Natürlich will ich ihn sehen. Ich möchte wissen wer hintern diesen Worten steckt. Wer dieser Mensch ist, der so ausführlich über sein Leben berichtet!"

„Bella?"

„Hm"

„Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du dich ein bisschen in dieses Tagebuchphantom verknallt hast?"

„Alice, das ist jetzt wirklich totaler Mist. Ich kenn den doch nicht mal! Da bin ich doch nicht in ihn verliebt."

Oh OH. Ich kannte diesen Ton. Dieses vehemente Abstreiten. Sie war in ihn verknallt...

_JASPER_

Ich renne!

Gleichzeitig fühle ich das ich nicht wirklich von der Stelle komme!

Schneller!

Ich muss schneller werden!

Die Fahrt mit dem Taxi zum Krankenhaus hat schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gedauert!

Selbst den Fahrer anzuflehen hat nichts gebracht. Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht mal mehr meine Sprache verstanden. Wie das meistens so ist!

Ich biege um die nächste Ecke und stehe vor einer Tür. Ich rüttle daran, doch sie geht nicht auf. Warum geht diese verfickte Tür nicht auf? Mein Blick fällt auf ein längliches silbernes Ding das neben der Tür angebracht ist. Ein Türöffner! Natürlich! Denk nach Jazz, du bist in einem Krankenhaus, hier läuft alles anders.

Ich haue mit der flachen Hand auf den Türöffner, dann schwingen die Türen endlich nach außen! Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis der Spalt groß genug ist und ich mich blitzschnell hindurchquetschen kann!

Mechanisch renne ich nach rechts. Ich kenne diese Flure wie meine Westentasche! Fast jeden Tag laufe ich hier durch. Doch normalerweise nur um ihn zu besuchen! Doch Em's Anruf hat alles verändert. Deswegen renne ich jetzt die bekannten Flure entlang. Mir gingen während der Fahr hierher schon die schlimmsten Dinge durch den Kopf. Was ist wenn ich zu spät kommme. Ich hätte mich früher von ihm verabschieden müssen. Immer und immer wieder habe ich es vor mir hergeschoben, wollte nicht wahrhaben das der Zeitpunkt des Leb Wohl sagens schneller kommen könnte als ich dachte.

Ich biege um die nächste Ecke und renne gegen eine Wand.

Eine Wand?

Seit wann steht hier eine Wand?

Das ist keine Wand!

Eine Wand trägt kein Motörhead T-Shirt!

„Du solltest gucken wo du hinläufst" sagte der breite grinsende Kerl.

„Em..." ich musste erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen.

„Em..was...zum..." ich bekam immer noch nicht wirklich Luft.

„Wie wärs wenn du erstmal ganz ruhig ein und ausatmest. Bringt mir ja nichts wenn du jetzt blau anläufst und umfällst"

Sein unerschütterlicher Humor ging mir manchmal auf die Nerven!

Ich hollte nochmal tief Luft um mich zu beruhigen.

„Also, Em, was zum Teufel ist hier los. Dein Anruf klang äußerst dringend."

„Natürlich klang er dringend, ist er ja schließlich auch"

Ich bring ihn gleich um! Brudermord! Wär nicht das erste Mal, das sowas vorkommt!

„Los jetzt, raus mit der Sprache! Was gibt's neues? Ist irgendwas mit Edward passiert? Geht es ihm schlechter?" drängte ich ihn.

„Ok Ok. Also heute morgen war eine Schwester bei ihm um ihn zu waschen. Du weißt schon das tägliche Prozedere. Als sie dabei war seine Hände mit dem Waschlappen abzuwaschen hat er einen Finger bewegt. Stell dir nur vor Jazz, er hat sich bewegt! Das erste wirkliche Lebenszeichen nach Jahren! Ich kann es kaum fassen. Unsere größten Wünsche könnten in erfüllung gehen!"

Em war außer sich vor Freude.

Ich sah das ganze etwas skeptischer.

Natürlich war es unfassbar. Edward hatte sich bewegt. Wenigsten einen Finger. Doch, was wenn es nur Zufall war. Eine Reaktion auf den kalten Waschlappen. Aber immerhin wäre es eine Reaktion. Wie Emmett schon sagte, die erste seit Jahren. Wie gern würde ich an Fortschritte glauben. Das würden wir alle. Trotzdem war ich nicht so euphorisch wie Em. Oder wie ich es hätte sein sollen?

Ich war von uns dreien schon immer der rationale gewesen.

Emmett war immer der optimistische. Besser gesagt er ist es auch heute noch!

Edward hatte immer seinen Kopf in den Wolken und war etwas verträumt. Ständig schrieb er Tagebuch.

Tagebuch...wie oft hatten wir versucht es ihm wegzunehmen und darin zu lesen. Kein einziges Mal hatten wir es geschafft. Vielleicht wollten wir es auch nicht wirklich. Seine Gedanken gehören schließlich nur ihm.

Jetzt wird er vielleicht nie wieder Tagebuch schreiben. Er wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder irgendetwas anderes machen als in diesem Bett zu liegen.

Der Gedanke daran schmerzte mich zu sehr.

Ich wollte Em nicht die Stimmung vermiesen und gab mich deshalb ähnlich optimistisch wie er, obwohl es in mir drin ganz anders aussah.

„Ja Em, das sind wirklich tolle Neuigkeiten, wer weiß was sich daraus noch entwickeln kann"

**SM gehört alles – thx for reading**


	7. Seven

_BELLA_

Nachdem ich das Telefongespräch mit Alice beendet hatte, legte ich mich erschöpft auf meine Matratze zurück. Das Geständis hatte mich einiges an Überwindung gekostet. Doch wenigstens war es jetzt raus. Ich hatte ihr von E.C. erzählt. Irgendwann hätte ich es ja tun müssen, also lieber früher als später.

Ihre Reaktion war...naja man könnte sie als 'leicht' skeptisch bezeichnen. Wenigstens gab es keine riesen Standpauke.

Aber sie hatte mich auch auf eine gute Idee gebracht. Ich frage mich warum ich auf die nicht eigentlich früher gekommen war. Sie meinte ich sollte doch mal in die neueren Tagebücher schauen. Vielleicht würde ich dort etwas mehr über ihn erfahren. Eigentlich eine ziemlich logische Überlegung. Aber das mache ich heut ganz bestimmt nicht mehr. Mir vielen schon fast die Augen zu. Ich kuschelte mich in mein Kissen und zog mir die Bettdecke bis zum Hals. Langsam schlummerte ich weg.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und fand mich in einem dunkelgrünen Raum wieder. Irgendwie sahen die Wände komsich aus. So als würden sie sich bewegen. Aber nicht als würden sie wackeln sonder eher als würden sie in sich wippen. Nein, moment, das waren keine Wände, es war ein dichter Wald. Die Bewegung war das wackeln der Bäume im Wind. Ein satter grüner Wald befand sich vor mir. So dicht das man kaum drei Meter weit sehen konnte. Um mich herum war es sehr dunkel, doch nicht beängstigend. Im gegenteil, ich fühlte mich sehr wohl. Der Nebel ließ alles sehr verträumt aussehen. Wie in einem Märchen. Ich hörte es hinter mir knacken. Wohl ein Ast der abgebrochen war. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei. Aber da war es schon wieder. Jetzt hörte sich das knacken eher wie Schritte an. Langsam drehte ich mich in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen. Zuerst sah ich ein paar schwarze Schuhe, mein Blick streifte über zwei Beine die in einer dunklen Jeans steckten und über ein graues Hemd. Ich wollte dem Unbekannten ins Gesicht sehen, doch das blieb leider verborgen im Schatten. Das einzige was ich noch sehen konnte war wirren bronzefarbene Haare.

Bronze...

Irgendetwas machte KLICK in meinem Kopf.

Bronze...

Endlich traf ich ihn. E.C.

Doch warum konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen? Plötzlich stand er vor mir. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt sein Gesicht sehen, doch da war nichts. Nur weiterhin ein Schatten. Aufeinmal spürte ich seine Hände auf meinem Gesicht. Sie liebkosten meine Wangen und streichelten dann über meinen Hals. Langsam für er über meine Schultern und verschränkte dann seine Arme hinter meinem Nacken, sodass ich an seine Brust gedrückt wurde. Diese war hart und wirkte durchtrainiert. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, da seine Figur vorher eher schmächtig ja schon fast zu dünn auf mich gewirkt hatte. Doch jetzt fest an seine Brust gepresst, war dem gar nicht mehr so. Es fühlte sich toll an. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Sein Körper an meinen gepresst in einer innigen Umarmung. Für mich war es der intimste Moment seit langem. Er ließ seine Hände langsam über meinen Rücken gleiten und zeichnete mit seinen Daumen Kreise. Ich fühlte mich total entspannt. Sein heißer Atem streichelte über meinen Hals und mein Körper scheint in Flammen aufzugehen. Meine Brust hob und senkt sich in schnellen Stößen. Allein diese wenigen und zugegebenermaßen noch züchtigen Berührungen brachten mein Blut in wallung. So leicht war ich normalerweise nicht zu Erregen. Doch hier schien irgendetwas anders zu laufen. Als seine Hände sich auf meine Hüfte legten und meinen Unterleib gegen seinen zogen war ich kurz vorm durchdrehen. Gott was machte dieser Mann mit mir. Jetzt konnte ich ihm endlich nahe sein, war aber kurz vorm hyperventilieren.

Plötzlich spürte ich etwas hartes an meinem Rücken. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie er mich immer weiter nach hinten geschoben hatte, bis ich schließlich zwischen ihm und einem Baum eingekeilt war. Keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Wollte ich das überhaupt? Teufel nein! Dann spürte ich seine weichen Lippen auf meinem Hals. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Er raubte mir den Atem. Einfach unfassbar. Seine federleichten Küsse zogen sich in einer Linie bis zu meinem Dekolette und schließlich schob er mein Top ein Stück weiter nach unten und küsste den Ansatz meiner Brüste. Ich spürte wie ich hochrot anlief. Gott sei dank war es so dunkel das er es nicht sehen konnte, doch die Hitze die von meinem Körper ausging war bestimmt deutlich zu spüren. Langsam schob er die Träger meines Oberteils über meine Schultern, bis sie auf höhe meines Ellenbogens waren. Dann folgte der Rest bis meine Brüste frei lagen. Ich atmete immernoch in tiefen schnellen Zügen ein und aus, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören, er liebkoste meine Brüste ungestört weiter. Ich spürte seine feuchte Zunge die über meine steifen Nippel strich. Ich erschauderte leicht. Sowohl unter seinen Berührungen, als auch unter dem kühlen Wind der jetzt über die Lichtung streicht. Langsam erwache auch ich aus meiner Starre und bringe meine Hände dazu sich seinem Körper zu nähern. Bisher hatte ich keine einzige Anstalt gemacht ihne meinerseits zu verwöhnen. Unendlich vorsichtig hob ich meine Hand um ihm durch seine faszinierenden Haare zu streichen. Ganz langsam näherte ich mich seinem Kopf. Die erste Haarsträhne strich über meine Hand...so weich, so einzigartig. Ich holte tief Luft und nahm allen Mut zusammen um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch wieder sah ich nur Schatten. Ich wollte genauer hinsehen, doch aufeinmal verschwamm sein Gesicht und ich sah nur noch Schwärze.

Die Dunkelheit die mich umfasste war nicht die eines nebligen Waldes, das war einfach nur die Nacht die sich in mein Zimmer geschlichen hatte.

Ich war daheim. In meiner Wohnung. Kein Wald. Kein Fremder. Kein aufregendes Abenteuer.

Wer könnte der Fremde gewesen sein?

Bella, stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist! Du weißt genau von wem du geträumt hast.

E.C.

Natürlich war mir klar das nur er es sein konnte. Meine ganzen Gedanken kreisten nur noch um ihn.

Ich sollte versuchen zu schlafen. Ohne aufreibende Träume.

Entschlossen drehte ich mich um und schloss die Augen. Kaum hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, war ich auch schon weg!

Ich höre meinen Wecker. Mir ist klar, dass ich aufstehen muss. Zur Arbeit. Raus aus meinem kuscheligen Bett. Unvorstellbar!

Schnell drückte ich auf die Schlummertaste. 10 Minuten. Dann steh ich wirklich auf. Ich schaff das.

Auch diesmal höre ich meinen Wecker. Erneut ist mir klar das ich aufstehen muss. Zur Arbeit. Ich bin schon 10 Minuten zu spät dran! Dank der Schlummertaste. Langsam quäle ich mich aus meinem gemütlichen Bett. Meine nackten Zehen berühren den Boden und ich zucke sofort zusammen weil er so kalt ist. Ich sollte mir endlich einen Teppich vors Bett legen.

Ich schleife mich zum Bad und stelle schonmal das Wasser in der Dusche an. Ich warte bis es warm wird und betrachte mich derweil im Spiegel. Ich sehe aus als hätte ich diese Nacht so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen. Total verquollen und meine Haare sind ein einziges Vogelnest. Tja wenn man mal genauer hinschaut sehe ich total unbefriedigt aus, was wohl an dem nächtlichen Traum liegen mag den ich leider nicht vollenden konnte. Ein warmes Gefühl der Erregung breitet sich in der unteren Hälfte meines Körpers aus. Ja, ich hatte ES wirklich bitter nötig. Wie lang lag das letzte mal eigentlich zurück, wenn ich mich das schon fragen muss war es wohl zu lang. Ich könnte mir einen Callboy kaufen, der es mir dann mal so richtig besorgt. Von vorne und von hinten. Oh Gott...ich werd schon von meinen eigenen Gedanken rot. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um diesen Irrsinn loszuwerden. Statt weiter darüber nachzudenken stieg ich lieber in die Dusche. Sofort erwachten meine Lebensgeister. Ich fühlte mich schon besser als der erste Tropfen des klaren heißen Wassers meine Haut berührte. Vorsichtig hielt ich meinen Kopf unter den Strahl und schloß die Augen. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete ich nach meinem geliebten Erdbeershampoo. Ich ließ es in meine Hand tropfen und massierte danach meine Haare damit. Der Duft half mir dabei mich noch mehr zu entspannen. Das tat unfassbar gut. Ich wäre gern noch Stunden lang in der Dusche gestanden während die Tropfen auf meinen Körper prasselten, doch ich musste los, schon jetzt war ich viel zu spät dran. Mit einem Seufzer drehte ich den Wasserhahn zu und stieg aus der Dusche. Ich wickelte mir ein Handtuch um und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Da hing sie, meine 'wunderschöne' gelbe Uniform. Aus meiner Unterwäsche suchte ich irgendeinen langweiligen Slip und einen noch langweiligeren BH heraus und zog mich an. Als ich endlich halbwegs fertig war suchte ich hastig meinen Kram zusammen. Handtsche. Buch. Schlüssel. Handy. Das übliche. Ich stürmte aus der Wohnung und flog förmlich zu Arbeit.

Fünf Minuten nach sieben. Gerade noch einigermaßen im Rahmen. Die üblichen Verdächtigen waren auch schon da. Meine lieben Stammkunden.

James stand auch schon hinter dem Tresen und war dabei fleißig Kaffee zu kochen. Doch von Victoria war keine Spur.

„Hey Chef" rief ich mit einem Augenzwinkern, er hasste es wenn ich ihn so nannte.

Mürrsich verzog er das Gesicht.

„Wo ist deine Schönheit von Frau heute?"

„Vic ist bei den Kindern. Die beiden haben sich gegenseitig mit der Grippe angesteckt und bei ihr fängt es auch schon an. Also sollte sie lieber daheim bleiben bevor wir hier alle flachliegen" sagte er.

„Oh, die Armen. Sag ihnen Gute Besserung von mir, ja?"

„Werd ich machen, Swan. Sag mal, denk jetzt nicht das ich deine Gesellschaft nicht schätze und deine Arbeitsmoral ist auch wirklich lobenswert aber was tust du hier?"

Ich sah ihn etwas dümmlich an „Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich perplex.

„Naja, du bist doch heute gar nicht eingetragen. Erst nächste Woche wieder"

„Bitte?" kam es mir über die Lippen

„Wir haben das doch besprochen, vor ein paar Wochen. Du hattest noch ein paar Tage restlichen Urlaub und wolltest sie so schnell wie möglich einplanen. Und naja das war diese Woche" erklärte er.

Dann dämmerte es auch bei mir. Natürlich. Ich habe Urlaub! Ha. ICH HATTE URLAUB!

Massenhaft Zeit zur Verfügung. Ich konnte eine Woche lang machen was ich wollte ohne zu hetzen. Krass.

„Ok" sagte ich zu James „Dann bring mir mal einen Kaffee und zwar ein bisschen flott"

„Nicht frech werden, junge Dame" gab er mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück.

Tja, nun saß ich hier, ohne eine Aufgabe! Ich könnte shoppen gehen, mit Alice. Sie würde mir bestimmt gern helfen, schließlich hielt sie meine Garderobe für eine einzige Katastrophe!

Ich zog mein Handy aus meiner Handtasche und wählte ihre Nummer. Einmal bekam ich ein Freizeichen zu hören und dann schaltete sich auch schon die Mailbox an.

Mist.

Na klar, sie war arbeiten. Kann ja schließlich nicht jeder Urlaub haben!

Und jetzt?

_ALICE_

Ich gehe zur Arbeit. Gar kein Problem. Ich tue das jeden Tag. Seit meheren Jahren.

Ich sehe meine Kollegen. Ich sehe Bücher. Ich sehe Computer. Ich sehe meinen Chef. Ich sehe viele andere Dinge.

Ich sehe meinen Chef...

Meinen Chef.

Jasper Whitlock.

Das Arschloch.

Vielleicht kommt er ja heute gar nicht. Ich meine nachdem er so hektisch verschwunden ist.

Ja ganz sicher er wird nicht kommen.

Doch wenn er kommen würde, müssten wir wieder in den staubigen Keller und die Bücher weiter katalogisieren. Mit ihm alleine! Das könnte ja was werden. Ich werde auf alle Fälle stark bleiben. So eine Katastrophe wie das letzte mal konnte ich mir nicht nocheinmal leisten. In diesem Keller total unbefriedigt zurückgelassen zu werden ist wirklich das letzte. Ich glaube ich bin mir selten so blöd vorgekommen. Nicht einmal damals auf meinem Abschlußball, als ich dieses superenge rote Kleid tragen wollte, dass mir dann auf der Tanzfläche richtig schön am Arsch aufgeplatzt ist. An diesem Tag hab ich mir geschworen das ich nie wieder auch nur eine einzige Tafel Schokolade essen werde. Gehalten hat dieser Schwur zwar nicht lange aber wenigsten fühlte ich mich danach besser. Aber diesen Schwur, den ich jetzt ablegen werde, würde ich nicht so einfach brechen. Asslock war für mich Geschichte, ich würde nie wieder in seinen unglaublich blauen Augen versinken. Nie wieder würde ich zulassen das er seine Hüften an meine drängt. Nie wieder will ich seine Hände auf meinem Po spüren. Ich würde stark sein, nicht wie damals mit der Schokolade. Ich meine richtig stark, ich würde widerstehen. Ein für alle mal. Es ist jawohl auch ein Naturgesetz, dass man niemals, unter keinen Umständen, nicht mal wenn die Welt droht unterzugehen, etwas mit seinem Chef anfangen sollte. Selbst dann nicht wenn er dein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung sein könnte, der auf einem weißen Pferd angeritten käme um dich vor der bösen Hexe zu retten. Auch dann nicht!

Ich holte einmal tief Luft und machte mich auf den Weg in den Keller. Mit jeder Stufe die ich nahm wurde ich mir sicherer das dieser Plan funktionieren würde. Vorsichtig schob ich die Tür auf und linste ins Zimmer. Nichts zu sehen. Um sicher zu gehen, hielt ich den Atem an und lauschte nochmal kurz. Nichts zu hören. Dann bin ich wohl doch allein. Erleichtert drückte ich die Tür ganz auf und trat ein.

Oh Gott ich hatte wirklich noch ein ganzes Stück vor mir. Bis unter die Decke stapelten sich die Kartons. Wieso haben wir das auch so lange aufgeschoben? Es würde Wochen dauern das alles abzuarbeiten. Natürlich blieb es wie immer an mir hängen. Wunderbar. Und gestern hatten wir ja nicht wirklich viel geschafft. Ein Buch! Toller Erfolg! Dann muss ich mich heute wohl richtig reinhängen.

Ich schnappte mir das Klemmbrett und wendete mich einem bereits geöffneten Karton zu...plötzlich raschelte etwas hinter mir. Oh Gott, waren das Ratten? Wieder ertönte das gleiche Geräusch. Hilfe, wir haben Ratten. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte einen Stuhl auf den ich mich retten konnte. Da stand ich nun, meine Beine schlotterten unkontrolliert. Ich würde hier drinnen von Ratten aufgefressen werden und keiner würde mich retten. Hier kam nie jemand runter. Oder ich würde elendig auf diesem Stuhl verhungern und verdursten. Wie lang konnte man es ohne trinken aushalten? Drei Tage? Das war nicht sehr lang.

Wieder dieses Geräusch. Oh mann, vielleicht sollte ich schonmal anfangen zu beten. Wieder ein Geräsuch, diesmal hörte es sich etwas anders an. Es klang als würde eine der Ratten einen Karton beiseite schieben. Himmel, es waren riesen Ratten. Genmanipulierte Ratten. Mit Köpfen so groß wie Melonen. Mit einem Biss hätten sie mich verschlungen. So würde ich also sterben, nicht sehr glamorös. Aber aufjedenfall würde es Schlagzeilen machen. Positiv würden diese nicht sein. Und dann sah ich wie sich ein Büschel Haare hinter einem Karton bewegte. Was zum...wie konnte eine Ratte nur so viele und lange Haare haben und dazu noch blond. Langsam wurden die Haare mehr und etwas Haut zeigte sich, dan kamen noch blaue Augen dazu und ein makelloses Gesicht. Oh OH. Mein Chef. Doch keine Ratte. Obwohl, eigentlich doch. Zumindest war er meiner auffassung nach diesen Tieren gar nicht so unähnlich. Unangenehm und unerwünscht.

„Miss Brandon!" sagte er erschrocken. Dann sah er auf den Stuhl und dann auf mich und meine zitternden Knie.

„Warum stehen sie auf einem Stuhl?"

„Also...ich...ich dachte..." na toll, wieder fing ich an zu stottern.

„Da war so ein Geräusch, ein rascheln und ich dachte es wären vielleicht Ratten..." jetzt als ich es laut ausprach hörte es sich noch bescheuerter an.

„Ratten? Sie dachten ich wäre eine Ratte? Vestehe ich das richtig? Kein schönes Kompliment das muss ich sagen!" antwortete er.

„Ja also, ich hab jetzt ja auch nicht direkt sie damit gemeint. Sondern sie wissen schon, diese kleinen ekligen Tierchen, mit dem langen nackten Schwanz."

„Ich weiß was Ratten sind, Miss Brandon" sagte er genervt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und dabei viel ihm eine Haarsträhne in die Stirn. Oh diese Strähne. Wie gern würde ich sie ihm aus dem Gesicht streichen, sie wieder dorthin zurückbringen wo sie hingehört und dabei durch seine Haare fahren.

Alice! Du wirst schwach, noch schneller als bei der Schokolade!

„Nun, wenn wir das hier heute noch zu Ende bringen wollen müssten sie vielleicht von dem Stuhl steigen! Ausser natürlich sie fühlen sich dort oben wohler. Schließlich hat man von dort einen ganz guten Überblick."

Achja stimmt, ich stand ja immernoch auf dem Stuhl. Langsam stieg ich runter und lächelte ihn dümmlich an. Einen Moment sah er mir noch in die Augen und wendete sich dann ab. Der hält mich doch so oder so für ne Irre, also besteht wohl die Gefahr einer erneuten Annäherung nicht. Ich sollte mich erleichter fühlen, tat ich aber nicht.

„Also, Miss Brandon, wo sind wir das letzte Mal stehen geblieben?" fragte er.

Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Was meinte er denn jetzt damit?

„Hallo? Sind sie schon wieder bei ihrem Mittagsschlaf?"

„Neeeeeiiiiiiin, bin ich nicht! Wir haben nur ein Buch geschafft, Dracula, dann...ja dann... also..."

„Ja genau, dann musste ich weg" setzte er schnell ein „ Also machen wir doch gleich bei dem letzten Karton weiter. Die Liste haben sie ja schon in der Hand"

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl, auf dem ich gerade eben noch ängstlich gestanden hatte, während er in dem Karton wühlte.

„Was haben wir denn da...eine Ausgabe der Sturmhöhe...hmm...die sieht aber ziemlich zerlesen aus. Wieviele Exemplare haben wir im Moment davon auf Lager?"

„Sieben, Mr Whitlock" antwortete ich

„Zustand?" fragte er knapp.

„Tadellos" antwortete ich ebenso knapp.

„Gut, dann kann das hier weg, sieht es ziemlich zerlesen aus!"

Und schon hatte er das nächste Buch in der Hand.

„Austen, Emma. Wieviele haben wir davon?"

Himmel, das würde der langweiligste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben werden.

„Fünf" antwortete ich lustlos.

„Gut, jetzt haben wir sechs. Tragen sie es bitte in die Liste ein"

„Bin doch nicht von vorgestern" nuschelte ich vor mich hin.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er mich und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Och, ähm, nichts"

„Miss Brandon ich höre sie ständig irgendetwas hinter meinem Rücken nuschlen, wenn sie etwas zu sagen haben, dannn sagen sie es laut. Ich werde ihnen schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Ausserdem hab ich schon genug um die Ohren, da kann ich es nicht brauchen wenn sie mir auch noch das Leben schwer machen"

Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Er hat schon genug um die Ohren? Was macht der denn schon den ganzen Tag, wühlt ein bisschen in den Kartons und verschwindet dann wieder weil er anscheinend wichtigere Dinge zu tun hat. Wahrscheinlich sitzt er den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro vor dem Computer und zieht sich Pornos rein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das man dabei in Hektik gerät. Wieso krieg ich eigentlich immer seine schlechte Laune ab...Er hat doch eine Sekretärin, soll er die doch Nerven, aber nein er wartet bestimmt den ganzen Tag darauf bis ich ihm über den Weg laufe und dann lässt er alles raus.

Die dumme Miss Brandon ist ja schließlich ein leichtes Opfer, lässt sich ja auch alles gefallen. So nicht mein Freund, nicht mit mir.

„Mr Whitlock, darf ich sie davon in Kenntniss setzten, dass ich absolut nicht für ihre schlechte Laune kann. Also lassen sie sie doch bitte an der Person aus die es betrifft. Ich bin eine vorbildliche Angestellte, das scheint jeder hier bemerkt zu haben nur sie leider nicht. Und was soll das 'ich habe schon genug um die Ohren'. Was ist an ihrem Alltag bitte stressig, sie schneien hier morgens rein, übrigens meistens zu spät und verziehen sich dann gleich in ihr Büro. Wenn man sie dann mal wegen etwas sprechen möchte erhält man nur eine pampige Antwort. Kein Mensch kann was dafür wenn ihr privat Leben so ereignislos ist, schon gar nicht ihre Mitarbeiter. Also lassen sie uns und ganz besonders mich mit ihrem ständigen Gemecker in ruhe. Vielen Dank!"

OH SHIT! Das wird mich meinen Job kosten. Ich bin arbeitslos, na super. Ich muss Bella fragen ob sie mir ein Bewerbungsformular vom Diner mitbringen kann. Die suchen doch immer Leute. Ganz besonders für die Spätschicht.

„Miss Brandon, sicher denken sie gerade darüber nach was sie zu mir gesagt haben und in diesem Moment wird ihnen wohl klar, dass sie in den nächsten Sekunden von einer 'vorbildlichen Angestellten' zu einer Arbeitslosen werden können. Ich möchte sie beruhigen, ich werde diese Unverschämtheit jetzt einfach überhören. Denken sie aber nicht, das sie sich so einen Ausrutscher mehrmals leisten können. Und nun zu meiner 'schlechten Laune'. Haben sie schon mal überlegt das, dass vielleicht daher rührt das mein privat Leben leider nicht so ereignislos ist wie sie vielleicht denken? Ich wünschte es wäre so. Ich wünschte das einzig aufregende in meinem Leben wäre die Arbeit hier, doch so ist es leider nicht. Ich habe einen Bruder der sich seit Jahren nicht mehr von der Stelle gerührt hat und ich meine damit nicht das er faul ist oder etwas in der Art. Ich meine das er in einem Krankenhausbett liegt und dort von Schläuchen am Leben gehalten wird. Doch ich kann die Geräte nicht abschalten und ihm einen friedlichen Tod schenken WEIL und hier ist das zweite Problem, ich einen weiteren Bruder habe, der der Optimismus in Person ist, und immernoch daran glaubt das er eines Tages aus dem Koma aufwachen wird. Was wirklich sehr sehr sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Doch ich darf ihm diese Hoffnung nicht nehmen, denn schließlich, auch wenn sie das vielleicht nicht so sehen mögen, bin ich ein guter Mensch und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, ein guter Bruder. So schwanke ich also zwischen einem normalen Leben und dem schlechten Gewissen meinem komatösen Bruder gegenüber, das ihm kein normales Leben möglich ist. Was soll ich also tun? Fröhlich sein und jeden Tag leben als wäre es mein letzter oder mich schlecht fühlen weil ich lebe und er das nicht mehr wirlich tut. Also, Miss Brandon, ich wäre wirklich dankbar wenn mein privat Leben stinklangweilig wäre..."

W-O-W

Was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen?

Ich bin völlig platt!

Mein Chef hat mir gerade seine größte Angst offen gelegt und schaue ihn nur dümmlich an!

Mir fällt nicht sein.

Ich sehe hilflos zu ihm hoch. Einen Moment sieht er mir noch in die Augen und dann wendet er sich ab und wühlt weiter in dem Karton.

„Also, als nächstes haben wir erneut einen Austen, Stolz und Vorurteil. Ich glaube auch ohne ihre Liste kann ich sagen, dass wir davon mehr als genug auf Lager haben. Liege ich mit dieser Vermutung richtig?"

Ich räusperte mich kurz um mich zu fangen und antwortete dann „Richtig"

„Gut, dann weg damit"

„Ähm, Mr. Withlock, wäre es möglich das ich diese Ausgabe bekommen könnte?" fragte ich vorsichtig

„Sie? Also, normal machen wir sowas ja nicht aber wenn sie unbedingt wollen nehmen sie sie mit." antwortete er höflich.

„Vielen Dank"

So ging es noch etwa zwei Stunden weiter. Obwohl wir durcharbeiteten waren wir noch lange nicht am Ende, doch es war Zeit für eine Pause.

„So, Miss Brandon, sie können ja dann nach ihrer Pause weitermachen, ich werde ihnen dabei leider keine gesellschaft leisten können, da ich noch einigen Papierkram zu erledigen habe. Bevor sie gehen sagen sie mir bitte noch bescheid wie weit sie gekommen sind." sagte er

„Natürlich "

„Und Miss Brandon. Ich hoffe dieses kleine Gespräch von vorhin bleibt unter uns, ich möchte nicht das alle darüber bescheid wissen."

„Natürlich Mr. Whitlock"

„Danke" er klang wirklich dankbar.

Bevor er ganz aus der Tür draussen war musste ich ihn noch etwas fragen.

„Mr. Whitlock?"

„Ja?"

„Wie heißt ihr Bruder?"

Er holte tief Luft „Edward. Er heißt Edward!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er mich zurück.

**SM gehört alles – thx for reading**


	8. Eight

_5 Jahre zuvor..._

_**EDWARD**_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

'and I don't want to go home right now'

Nein, wenn man hier saß wollte man wirklich nicht nach Hause gehen. Dieser Park vermittelte einem das Gefühl irgendwo ganz weit draussen in der Natur zu sein und nicht mitten in einer belebten Stadt zu sitzen.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Das war wirklich nahe an Perfektion. Mit dem mp3-Player draussen sitzen und Musik hören.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Was für eine schöne Vorstellung wenn mich wirklich niemand sehen könnte. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag hier sitzen, selbst wenn der Park schon geschlossen hatte würde mich keiner rausschmeissen können.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Ich drehte die Lautstärke noch etwas hoch um den Straßenlärm zu übertönen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir das ich noch 5 Minuten hatte, bevor ich los musste. So wie ich Jazz kannte würde er bestimmt schon seit 10 Minuten im Cafe warten. Er war nie zu spät. Vobildlich könnte man sagen. Wegen meiner ständigen Träumereien, wie er es nannte, hatte ich ihn schon einige Male versetzt.

Ein Song noch und dann werd ich losgehen.

Ach scheiß drauf, ich werd gleich losgehen, komm ich halt einmal nicht zu spät. Jazz wird stolz auf mich sein. Ich verlasse nur ungern den Park, doch ich musste wieder zurück in die wirkliche Welt, zurück in die smogverpestete Stadt mit ihrem ewiggleichen Aussehen und den zahllosen Wolkenkraztern die einen ständig umgaben. Irgendwann würde ich wieder in einer Kleinstadt wohnen, wie meine Eltern. Manchmal wünschte ich mir ich hätte Forks nie verlassen. Alles um einen herum war dort grün, die pure Natur. Forks lag unter eine selten aurfeißenden Wolkendecke, doch das machte den Charme der kleinen Stadt aus. Ich wäre wohl nie von dort weggezogen wenn sie ein einigermaßen gutes College gehabt hätte. Naja, was solls, ist jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Kaum bin ich durch das schmiedeeinserne Tor des Parks durch stehe ich auch schon an einer viel befahrenen Straße. Zwei total unterschiedliche Welten. Ich lehne mich an die Ampel und warte bis es grün wird.

Ich drehe nochmal den Lautstärkeregler hoch, so nah an der Straße ist der Lärm fast nicht mehr zu übertönen.

_Sucker love is heaven sent.  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken, yours is spent._

Carve your name into my arm.  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.

Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse.

In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he

Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heavens sake.  
There's never been so much at stake.

I serve my head up on a plate.  
It's only comfort, calling late.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he

Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he

Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind.

All alone in space and time.  
There's nothing here but what here's here's mine.  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he

Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he 

Dieses Lied konnte man einfach nur laut hören, seit Jahren war es mein Lieblingssong. Viele sagen er ist durch den Film ausgelutscht, doch das ist mir egal. Dank der Lautstärke würde ich wohl einen Hörschaden davonmtragen, doch das war es allemal wert.

Ich war so vertieft in den Song das ich gar nicht merkte, dass gar keine Autos mehr an mir vorbeirauschten. Mist, die Ampel hatte schon ihre Grünphase und ich hab es gar nicht mitbekommen. Schnell laufe ich los um noch reichtzeitig auf der anderen Straßenseite anzukommen. Ich blickte nocheinmal kurz hoch zur Ampel. Verdammt, sie war schon wieder auf rot gesprungen. So Cullen, jetzt musst du wohl einen kleinen Spurt hinlegen! Ich sah nach links und wurde durch irgendetwas geblendet, dann...

Schmerz...

**Heute**

_Japser_

Ich musste oft an diesen Tag vor 5 Jahren denken als plötzlich mein Handy geklingelt hat und Emmett dran war, der mir sagte, dass ich so schnell wie möglich ins Viginia Mason Hospital kommen sollte. Er hatte mir am Telefon nicht sagen wollen was los war. Nur das es um Edward was es sich handelte sah ich dann als ich selbst ins Krankenhaus gehetzt war. Die Hälfte seines Körpers wies schwere Knochenbrüche auf, sie hatten ihn ins künstliche Koma versetzt, anders hätte er die Schmerzen nicht ertragen können. Wie konnte das passieren? Eigentlich war ich an diesem Tag mit ihm verabredet, doch auch eine halbe Stunde nacht der vereinbarten Zeit war er immernoch nicht da. Was eigentlich nicht weiter komisch war. Deswegen hatte ich mir auch keine Sorgen gemacht. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt das er ständig zu spät kam. Manchmal vergaß er einen auch vollkommen. Er hatte einfach die Angewohnheit in eine andere Welt einzutauchen. Es war schwer ihn daraus wieder herauszuholen. Selbst ihn anzurufen brachte nichts, da er sein Handy meisten irgendwo vergaß. Also war es eigentlich vollkommen nutzlos. Das Mobiltelefon war ein Geschenk von unseren Eltern an ihn, ausgestattet mit der neusten Technik. Als er es bekam hat er es ganz verwundert in der Hand gehalten und gefragt was er damit solle. Emmett konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Jeder andere 22-jährige wäre ausgeflippt vor Freude, nicht er...

Als ich ihn damals das erste Mal im Krankenhaus sah wusste ich das diese Geschichte nicht gut ausgehen würde. Meine Vorahnung sollte sich bestätigen als sie versuchten ihn aus dem künstlichen Koma aufzuwecken. Er wollte einfach nicht aufwachen. Er schlief einfach weiter. Wie oft saß ich am Anfang an seinem Bett und rüttelte ihn. Versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Ich kniff ihn in dem Arm, kitzelte ihn. Keine Reaktion. Einmal fuhr ich sogar mit Eiswürfeln über seinen Körper. Wieder keine Reaktion. Irgendwann hatte ich es dann aufgegeben ihn aufwecken zu wollen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn.

Ich sollte aufhören in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, die taten mir nicht gut. Es war sinnlos sich an den alten Edward zu klammern, denn so würde er nie wieder sein. Auch wenn wir uns es so sehr wünschten.

Doch ich war der einzige der das so sah. Genau wie Emmett glaubten auch meine Eltern daran das eine besserung seines Zustandes durchaus möglich war. Zweimal im Monat fuhren sie her um an seinem Bett zu sitzen und ihm den neusten Klatsch aus Forks zu erzählen. Sie glaubten fest daran das er sie hören konnte und behandelten ihn wie immer. Auch Emmett war mehrmals die Woche bei ihm im Krankenhaus und sprach mit ihm. Ich war der Einzige der sich nicht regelmäßig blicken ließ. Doch ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen ihn da liegen zu sehen. In einem kahlen unpersönlichen Krankenzimmer. Er hatte die Natur geliebt und Musik. Das einzige was in seinem Zimmer an die Natur erinnerte war ein Kaktus den eine Schwester ihm einmal neben sein Bett gestellt hatte...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. Es brachte nichts sich an der Vergangenheit festzuklammern. Stadessen wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zu Alice...

Wie konnte ich mich ihr gegenüber nur so gehen lassen? Es brach einfach so aus mir heraus. Ich konnte nur hoffen das sie dieses kleine Gespräch wirklich für sich behalten würde. Wenn die ganze Belegschaft darüber bescheid wüsste könnte ich mich vor mitleidigen Blicken nicht mehr retten und darauf hatte ich definitiv keine Lust. Doch eigentlich glaubte ich nicht das sie eine Tratschtante war. Dank meines verbalen Ergusses konnte ich dieses Mal wenigstens meine Finger von ihr lassen. Das letzte mal im Keller war eine reine Katastrophe. So etwas sollte mir nicht nocheinmal passieren. Ich hatte mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, das hatte ich fast nie in ihrer Nähe. Ständig verstelle ich mich und tue so als wäre ich ein unausstehliches Arschloch. Sie hat bestimmt schon gemerkt das ich besonders in ihrer Gegenwart besonders widerlich bin. Doch nur so kann ich den nötigen Abstand zu ihr wahren, denn ansonsten müsste ich sie jeden Tag mehrmals in mein Büro bestellen und sie auf meinem Schreibtisch vögeln. Und das fördert wohl kaum die Beziehung zwischen dem Chef und seinen Mitarbeitern.

Ich musste grinsen wenn ich an die Situation von vorhin im Keller denken musste, wie sie da total verängstigt auf em Stuhl stand. Sie dachte ich wäre eine Ratte. Doch sobald sie sich wieder gefangen hatte trat wieder die Scham in ihr Gesicht. Sie dachte an das letzte Mal als wir in diesem Keller zusammen festsaßen, als ich die Kontrolle verlor. Sie schien fast erleichtert darüber, dass ich nichts mehr dazu zu sagen hatte. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? „Entschuldigung das ich über sie hergefallen bin" oder „Lust auf eine zweite Runde?"

Wohl kaum.

Irgendwie musste ich sie doch aus meinem Kopf kriegen. Ich hatte versucht mich mit massenweise Arbeit abzulenken, doch auch das hatte nicht funktioniert, denn schließlich sah ich sie hier jeden Tag. Und sollte ich ihr einmal nicht über den Weg laufen, was äußerst unwahrschienlich ist dann sah ich sie spätestens Nachts in meinem Bett wenn ich die Augen schloss. Sie erschien mir in meinen Träumen, so gut wie jede Nacht. Diese Träume gingen nicht immer nur darum das ich sie flachlegen wollte, nein, in letzter Zeit ging es eher darum, dass ich sie nicht einfach nur vögeln wollte, ich wollte sie lieben. Ich wollte sie auf mein Bett legen und ihren ganzen Körper liebkosen. Sie überall mit Küssen bedecken und ihr zeigen wie begehrenswert sie ist. Ich würde ihre abstehenden Strähnen zwischen meinen Fingern zwirbeln und ihren Duft einsaugen. Oh Gott, ich hatte schon wieder eine Errektion, Gott sei dank sitze ich hinter meinem Schreibtisch, sodass keiner mein riesen Rohr sehen konnte. Hoffentlich kommt jetzt niemand rein und will etwas von mir, denn aufstehen ist in dieser Situation völlig unmöglich!

Es klopfte an meiner Tür.

Oh nein, bitte nicht. Wieviel Pech kann ein Mensch nur haben?

„Herein!" rief ich

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein Kopf mit abstehenden schwarzen Haaren schob sich hindurch.

Alice...

Warum ausgerechnet sie?

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung Mr. Whitlock, ich wollte ihnen nur sagen das ich noch rund 7 Kartons geschafft habe und dann morgen weitermachen werde!"

Wie sie will morgen weitermachen? Ich bin doch gerade erst aus dem Keller raus. Mein Blick viel auf die Uhr. Was? Ich bin schon seit 3 Stunden in meinem Büro? Was hatte ich die ganze Zeit gemacht? War ich so in Gedanken versunken? Scheint so!

„Mr. Whitlock? Hören sie mich? Geht es ihnen gut?" fragte sie.

Schon wieder waren meine Gedanken abgedriftet. Ich räusperte mich.

„Ähm...achso...ja, gut, ähm...dann machen wir morgen weiter!"

„In Ordnung. Schönen Abend noch"

„Ja danke, ihnen auch Miss Brandon" antwortete ich abwesend.

Und weg war sie.

Puh, gerade nochmal Glück gehabt. Naja, ob man das wirklich als Glück bezeichnen kann. Es heißt eigentlich nur, dass ich morgen wieder mit ihr in diesem Keller eingesperrt sein werde.

_Bella_

Endlich daheim! Puh. Erstmal die Tüten abstellen!

Jetzt bin ich wirklich fix und fertig. Die Shoppingtour hat zwar gut getan aber anstrengend war es trotzdem. Jetzt erstmal die ganzen Sachen aus dem Taschen packen und alles nochmal anprobieren. Dann entscheiden das die Hälfte doch nicht mein ding ist und morgen das Zeug wieder zurückbringen. Wenn die Spiegel in diesen verdammten Geschäften nur nicht immer zu justiert wären das man in allem gut aussieht...

Ok, also was hätten wir denn da.

Ein enges schwarzes Kleid, das ein bisschen an die 50er Jahre erinnert. Gar nicht schlecht eigentlich. Mein Busen kommt gut raus und es verdeckt meine Oberschenkel. Mit einer schwarzen Strumpfhose und Pumps die ich mir von Alice leihen werden kann man das lassen.

Gebongt. Das wird also behalten.

Was haben wir als nächstes?

Achja, die schwarze Hose. Damit kann man nichts falsch machen. Die bleibt auch!

Eine Handtasche. Was soll an einer Handtasche verkehrt sein? Genau! Nichts.

Schuhe. Hohe Schuhe. Knallrote Peeptoes mit einer kleinen Schleife. Die sind so süß die kann man einfach nicht umtauschen. Willkommen in meinem Schuhschrank.

Das Pailettentop. Sehr Sexy. Am Rücken einen tiefen Ausschnitt. Passt perfekt zu der schwarzen Hose. Dann muss es natürlich bleiben.

Und zu guter letzt noch den dunkelblauen Taillenrock. Der lässt mich definitv größer wirken und meinen Arsch knackiger. Mit einem weißen Basicshirt reingesteckt kann man das zu jeder Gelegenheit tragen. Also auch auf den Stapel mit den Sachen die ich behalten werde.

So.

Jetzt sehen wir uns mal mein Werk an.

Ups. Wo ist der Stapel mit den Sachen die ich zurückgeben wollte?

Swan, du Nuss. Da ist kein anderer Stapel. Du behälst offensichtlich alles. Das heißt wohl für den Rest des Monats gibt's nur noch Haferflocken zum essen. Naja, macht nichts. Das kann ich verkraften. Alice wird mächtig stolz auf mich sein.

Apropo Alice.

Ich griff schnell zu meinem Handy und drückte auf ihren Kontakt. Tuuuut tuuut.

„Ja?" blaffte es mich an.

„Hey Alice, ich bins! Alles klar bei dir?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ja ja, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, ich hoffe du hast Sekt oder Wein im Haus. Ich brauch eine Dröhnung. Heut abend lassen wirs richtig krachen und gehen tanzen aber vorher sollten wir dir was zum anziehen besorgen."

„Öhm, also das mit dem Klamotten kaufen können wir glaub ich lassen, ich komme gerade vom shoppen"

„Was?" sagte sie entsetzt „Du warst alleine shoppen? Oh Gott, was für Katastrophen hast du gekauft. Sag nichts, ich bin gleich da und werd mir das Elend selber ansehen! Bis gleich"

Und weg war sie. Ich fühlte mich ja schon etwas gekränkt das sie so wenig Vertrauen in mich hatte was Mode anging. Schließlich konnte ich auch Zeitung lesen und mich so über die neustens Trends informieren.

Es klingelte.

Ich drückte auf den Summer und hörte wie es im Treppenhaus polterte.

Alice stürmte in meine Wohnung, die Haare standen ihr wirr vom Kopf. Das taten sie sonst auch aber irgendwie sah es heute ungewollt aus.

„Wo sind die Klamotten?" fegte sie mich an und schubste mich zur Seite.

„Na hör mal!" rief ich entrüstet.

„Bella! Wo ist das Zeug. Zeig es mir. Ich schwör dir wenn auch nur ein einziges graues Teil dabei ist bring ich dich um!"

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Haufen.

„Ha! Dann lass mal sehen." Als erstes zog sie das Pailettentop heraus.

„Hmmm...MHM!"

Ok, war das jetzt gut oder schlecht. Musste ich es zurückbringen oder nicht. Weiter ging es mit dem Kleid. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächtelte. Was war das nun wieder? Die Schuhe waren dran. Dann die Hose danach die Handtasche. Als letztes wurde der Rock unter die Luppe genommen. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und kam auf mich zugelaufen. Ihre Augen wirkten irgendwie glasig.

Oh mein Gott. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Swan..." sie umarmte mich „ Ich hätte nie gedacht das dieser Tag einmal kommen würde und das ich das jemals zu dir sagen könnte aber ich bin stolz auf dich. Du warst ganz alleine Klamotten kaufen und hast nicht ein hässliches Teil mitgebracht. Das ist einer der schönsten Momente im meinem Leben. Du wirst endlich erwachsen. Meine ganze Erziehung und alle Vorträge die ich dir gehalten habe scheinen endlich zu fruchten. Ich bin ja so glücklich. Das müssen wir feiern. Heut reissen wir uns was heißes auf. Du ziehst dein Kleid und die hohen roten an und ich werd mir deinen Rock leihen...Ach, was für ein schöner Tag. Sag mal, wo hast du den Sekt?"

Hmpf!

Wie unverschämt! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich schüttelte ratlos den Kopf, es bringt nichts sich aufzuregen, so war sie einfach.

„Ja also danke für das, ich nenns mal Kompliment. Der Sekt ist im Kühlschrank!"

„Wie war dein Tag so Alice?" fragte ich.

„Der war die Hölle. Ich hatte eigentlich schon darüber nachgedacht krank zu machen, du weist schon wegen der ganzen Sache mit Asslock und so. Aber dann bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nichts bringen würde sich zu verstecken weil ich schließlich doch irgendwann wieder dort aufkreuzen musste. Also bin ich schnurstracks in den Keller gestiefelt und er war nicht da. Glück gehabt dachte ich, doch dann..."

„Lass mich raten, kam er doch noch ums Eck!" sagte ich und nahm mein Glas Sekt entgegen.

„Nicht ganz meine Liebe, er war schon die ganze Zeit da. Musst gar nicht so gucken, ich hatte ihn einfach nicht gesehen! Erst dachte ich es wären Ratten die da die ganze Zeit so rascheln bis ich dann seinen Kopf zu Gesicht bekam. Naja, das wars dann auch schon wir haben ganz normal gearbeitet ohne Zwischenfälle!"

Ohne Zwischenfälle? Irgendwie ging mir die ganze Story etwas zu schnell. Da fehlte doch mit Sicherheit etwas!

„Alice? Kann es sein das du da ein bisschen was ausgespart hast?"

„Was? Wie meinst du das?"

Ich sah ihr genau an, das sie sich ertappt fühlte.

„Verdammt, du kennst mich einfach zu gut. Naja, also es gab eine kleine Diskussion wegen seinem Privatleben. Nichts weiter schlimmes. Mir ist wohl nur rausgerutscht das ich nichts dafür kann das sein Privatleben so unbefriedigend ist das er seine schlechte Laune ständig an mir auslassen muss. Darauf hin ist er etwas sauer geworden. Hat mich aber auch in Kenntniss darüber gesetzt war um er so, sagen wir mal angespannt ist."

„Jetzt spann mich nicht auf die Folter! Raus damit!"

„Ich weiß nicht Bella, er hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass mich es niemandem weitererzähle."

„Alice ich bin deine beste Freundin, seit Jahren! Mir kannst du es jawohl erzählen. Und wem sollte ich es schon weitersagen?"

„Na gut, also, er hat mir erzählt das er einen Bruder hat der im Koma liegt, Edward heißt er. Er fühlt sich schlecht weil es sein Leben ganz normal weiterführen kann, sein Bruder aber an ein Krankenbett gefesselt ist. Er glaubt nicht mehr, dass er jemals aufwacht, sein anderer Bruder jedoch schon und da haben wir das nächste Problem, dem anderen Bruder möchte er natürlich nicht die Hoffnung nehmen."

„WOW! Und das hat er dir alles einfach so erzählt? Ist ja unfassbar!"

Ich musste erstmal einen riesen Schluck aus meinem Glas nehmen. Sofort füllte mir Alice nach!

„Wirst du ihn nochmal darauf ansprechen?" fragte ich.

„Wohl kaum. Das Thema schien ihm wirklich an die Nieren zu gehen. Dein Bruder liegt im Koma und du hast keine Hoffnung mehr weil du es einfach realistisch siehst. Aber der Rest deiner Familie will nicht aufgeben und man möchte ja auch nicht als unsensibel dastehen. Zwickmühle würde ich sagen!"

„Ja, da magst du recht haben!"

„Aber weist du was Bella?"

„Hm?"

„Wer nennt sein Kind Edward?" grinste sie mich an.

„ALSO ALICE, das ist nun wirklich nicht nett...aber du hast recht!" grinste ich zurück.

„Jasper, Edward...ich möchte lieber nicht wissen wie der dritte heißt!"

„Jetzt reichts Alice. Mach die Flasche leer, damit ich eine neue aufmachen kann!"

**SM gehört alles – thx for reading**


	9. Nine

_Bella_

Ich fühle mich wie in einer Folge von Sex and the City! Nur das bei uns kein teurer Cosmopolitant auf dem Tisch steht sondern ein billig Wein. Irgendwo muss man ja Abstriche machen, schließlich war der Einkauf heute schon teuer genug!

Ich fühlte mich doch schon leicht angetrunken, was ja eigentlich kein Wunder sein dürfte da schon drei leere Flaschen auf dem Tisch standen. Alice schien ihrer Sprache auch nicht mehr ganz so mächtig zu sein.

„Bella, wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen wenn wir noch in einen Club reinkommen wollen" lallte sie.

„So siehts aus Alice, dann sollten wir uns mal anziehen, in meiner Schlabberhose werd ich wohl keinen Erfolg bei den Türstehern haben"

Just schien sie wieder nüchtern geworden zu sein und sprang auf. Unfassbar was Alice für übernatürliche Kräfte an den Tag legte wenn es um Klamotten ging.

„So Swan, was trägst du für Unterwäsche?" fragte sie.

„Wie bitte? Was soll das denn für eine Frage sein?"

„Naja, du kannst nicht zu so einem Kleid die Slips von deiner Oma tragen. Da muss was heißes drunter. Schwarz oder Rot. Sexy. Falls dir heut noch einer die Teile vom Körper reißt." sie grinste mich an.

„Wer sollte mir den meine Klamotten vom Körper reißen bitte?" Ich stand glaub irgendwie auf dem Schlauch.

„Sag mal tust du jetzt nur so blöd? Wir werden uns heut ein paar schöne Männer angeln. Wie könnten wir sonst deine erste erfolgreiche Shoppingtour feiern? Du dachtest doch nicht etwa wir gehen in den heißen Fummeln einfach nur tanzen! Das tun wir natürlich auch aber so ein sexy Typ muss dabei auch schon rumkommen"

Was sollte ich dazu noch sagen. Widerstand war zwecklos.

„Ok Alice, dann leg mal los."

„Gut, dann such dir mal ein klitzekleines Höschen raus und ich hol inzwischen die ganze Schminke. Und versuch erst gar nicht dich in einen Slip zu werfen und kommen die unbequemen Teile dran."

Ich ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank und wühlte in meiner Unterwäsche. Hatte ich überhaupt irgendetwas das Alice's Anspruch genügen würde? Oh was ist das denn? Das könnte man wohl mit recht ein klitzekleines unbequemes Höschen nennen und Alice würde es bestimmt gefallen denn ich hatte es von ihr geschenkt bekommen. War das nicht ein Set gewesen mit BH, Strapshalter und Strümpfen dazu?

Ahja, war es. Da haben wir auch schon den rest dazu. Schnell zog ich mich komplett aus und zog den BH an. Fühlt sich doch gar nicht so schlecht an. Das änderte sich dann bei dem Tanga. War etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Jetzt noch den Strapshalter drüber und die Strümpfe dann hätte ich das geschafft. Die Strümpfe zu befestigen erwies sich allerdings als gar nicht so einfach. Die Scheißdinger wollten einfach nicht so wie ich das gern hätte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte ich es dann doch geschafft. Kritisch betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Das tragen Frauen also um Männer heiß zu machen? Schlecht sieht es ja nicht aus aber vielleicht ein bisschen viel. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, für einen Abend würde es schon gehen.

„BEELLLLAAAAAAAA" brüllte es aus dem anderen Zimmer.

„Hast du was gefunden das nicht aussieht als wäre es von Grandma Swan?"

„Ja hab ich!" schrie ich zurück.

Warum eigentlich das ganze gebrülle sie stand nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Schieben wirs einfach auf den Alkohol.

„Ja dann lass sehen!"

„Was? Du willst das ich in Unterwäsche rauskomme damit du mich begutachten kannst. Bring mir lieber mein Kleid damit ich mich fertig anziehen kann!" die spinnt wohl.

„Raus da Swan und zwar flott ich werd auch nicht jünger!"

Widerwillig ging ich zurück zu ihr. Sie starrte mich nur an. Na jetzt bin ich ja mal auf das Urteil gespannt, schließlich hatte ich das Zeug von ihr bekommen.

„Heißer Feger!" das war dann auch ihr einziger Kommentar!

„Und jetzt das Kleid drüber bitte."

Sie feuerte es mir entgegen und ohne ein weiteres Kommentar zog ich es an.

„Mensch Swan, heute können wir richtig was aus dir machen! Komm her und setz ich, ein bisschen Make-up brauchst du trotzdem noch!"

„Aber wehe ich seh aus wie eine Transe, Alice"

„Was denkst du denn bitte von mir. Wenn ich schlechte Arbeit an dir leiste fällt das schließlich auch auf mich zurück!"

Also machmal musste man sich bei Alice schon sehr zusammenreißen. Ich bin doch kein Schulprojekt das man vorführen muss und dann hofft eine gute Note zu bekommen.

„Alice hör mal..."

„Shht, still jetzt ich muss mich konzentrieren, leg bitte den Kopf etwas zurück und schließ die Augen."

Ich schluckte meinen bissigen Kommentar runter und tat wie mir befohlen. Das mit dem Augen zumachen war aber eine eher schlechte Idee. Mir wurde aufeinmal ganz schläfrig. Das lag wohl am Alkohol. Ich musste echt aufpassen das ich nicht langsam wegdämmerte schließlich hatte ich noch eine harte Partynacht vor mir. Ich konzentrierte mich einfach auf das was Alice tat und sie war dabei nicht gerade zart. Grob strich sie mit Pinsel und ihren Fingern über mein Gesicht. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten wurde es dann ruhig um meine Augenpartie herum.

„Alice? Bist du fertig?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Sei still ich muss nur noch den Lippenstift auftragen"

Oh gut. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen oder? Lippenstift trägt man doch als letztes auf...denke ich.

„Sooo, ich denke ich bin fertig. Na los, siehs dir an!"

Ich erhob mich von meinem Stuhl und gings ins Badezimmer um mich vor dem Spiegel zu betrachten.

Hmmm...gar nicht mal so schlecht. Der schwarze Lidstrich und die knallroten Lippen gaben mir ein etwas verruchten Aussehen. Ich sah noch aus wie ich doch auch irgendwie nicht.

„Sieht super aus, danke und was mach ich mit meinen Haaren?"

„Die kannst du eigentlich so lassen, deine leichte Welle passt perfekt zu dem Rest. Dann lass mich mal ins Bad damit ich heute auch noch fertig werde."

Naja, wenn Alice das sagt wird es schon stimmen. Ich machte ihr Platz damit sie sich breit machen konnte. Ich setzte mich ins Wohnzimmer und trank noch etwas von dem Rest Wein der übrig geblieben war. Nach etwa zehn Minuten ging die Badtür wieder auf und Alice stand komplett fertig gestylt vor mir. Respekt, das ging wirklich schnell.

„Ich pack nur noch schnell meine Handtasche zusammen und dann können wir los!" sagt ich zu ihr.

„Was willst du mit einer Handtasche, Bella?" sie sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ähm, mein Zeug reintun. Schlüssel, Geldbeutel, Handy und das ganze Zeug."

„Also, erstens nimmst du nur deinen Wohnungsschlüssel mit und nicht den ganzen Bund. Handy brauchst du nicht ein Taxi kann dir jemand im Club rufen. Und den Geldbeutel kannst du auch hier lassen ich weis schon wie man das anstellt. Wir lassen uns einfach einladen. Verstehst du? Deinen Schlüssel lässt du einfach in deinem BH verschwinden! Eine Tasche stört nur beim tanzen oder wird dir geklaut. Ich mach das immer so!" erklärte sie mir.

So einen Irrsinn hatte ich noch nie gehört. Aber was sollte ich machen. Es würde nicht nützen widerstand zu leisten.

„Ok Alice, wie du meinst."

Also machte ich meinen Wohnungschlüssel vom Bund ab und steckte ihn mir in meinen BH. Unfassbar das ich das tue.

Ich schlüpfte in meinen roten unfassbar hohen Schuhe und fertig war ich. Schon nach den ersten Schritten wurde mir klar das ich heute Abend leiden würde. Ich war es einfach nicht gewohnt so hohe Hacken zu tragen. Ich hätte meinen BH vielleicht noch mit ein paar Blasenpflastern ausstopfen sollen, nur zur Sicherheit.

„Swan? Kommst du?"

„Ja ja, bin schon unterwegs aber hab bitte Geduld mit mir ich kann einfach noch nicht so schnell." bat ich sie.

20 Minuten später standen wir in einer langen Schlange und warteten auf Einlass in den coolsten Club von ganz Seattle, das war er zumindestens laut Alice. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wieviel allein der Einlass kosten würde.

Alice war in der Zwischenzeit voll beschäftigt. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich mit ein paar anderen Anstehenden angefreundet. Im Moment war sie vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einem Typ. Mich hatte sie scheinbar vergessen...

Ich sah mich ein bisschen um. In der Schlange standen ausnahmslose junge Leute in stylischer Kleidung. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie fehl am Platz. Für diese Leute schien es ziemlich wichtig zu sein jedes Wochenende in den angesagtesten Clubs zu tanzen. Scheinbar eine ganz andere Welt.

Ich langweilte mich und der Abend hatte erst angefangen.

Alice beachtete mich nicht und auch sonst hatte ich niemanden zum reden. Echt toll!

„Bella" rief Alice

„Ja?" fragte ich gelangweilt.

„Hey, ich muss dir hier jemanden vorstellen. Das ist -"

„WOOOHOOO PARTYYYYYYYYY" schrie irgendjemand hinter uns.

Der Typ neben Alice hielt mir seine Hand hin. „Und das ist Bella" Offenbar wurden wir gerade einander vorgestellt. Seinen Namen hatte ich allerdings dank des gegröhles nicht verstanden und nachfragen wollte ich sowieso nicht, ich würde den Typen nach heute Abend schließlich nie wieder sehen. Ich konnte jetzt schon sagen wie die Nacht verlaufen würde. Alice wird sich ihm weiter an den Hals schmeißen und später landen sie zusammen im Bett und ich durfte mir dann den ganzen nächsten Tag anhören wie die Nacht mit ihm war. Das übliche eben!

„Also Bella, warst du schonmal in dem Club?" fragte mich der Typ.

„Ähm, nein. Ich gehe nicht sehr oft aus." antwortete ich ihm. Jetzt kam also das obligatorische freunde-dich-mit-der-Freundin-des-ausgewählten-Opfer-an-Spiel.

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht. Ein Kumpel hat mich überredet. Eigentlich hat er gesagt ich soll nur zum Türsteher gehen und meinen Namen sagen, dann wäre das mit dem reinkommen kein Problem. War es dann aber doch. Deshalb stehe ich immernoch hier. Aber wenigstens hab ich jetzt nette Gesellschaft" sagte er.

Aja, und warum erzählt er mir das jetzt. Wirke ich irgendwie interessiert. Wenn ja sollte ich das so schnell wie möglich abstellen.

„Tja das ist ja blöd." sagte ich stattdessen nur.

„Och Bella, jetzt sei doch nicht so kurz angebunden. Ich weiß hier draussen zu warten nervt aber wenn wir erstmal drin sind wird's bestimmt lustig."

„Bestimmt ja" stimmte ich genervt zu.

„Also Mädels, was macht ihr sonst so. Ich meine wenn ihr nicht gerade in einer Schlange steht?" fragte der namelose uns.

Alice plapperte schon drauf los und erzählte ihm von ihrem Job und was sie sonst noch so tat. Ich überlegte währenddessen schonmal wie ich den Typ jetzt eigentlich nennen sollte. Denn mit großer Sicherheit würde ich ihn den ganzen Abend an der Backe haben. Nameless vielleicht? John Doe? Typ? Nervward? Wie komme ich bitte auf Nervward? Nervino? Anhängsel? Hängi!

Hängi sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Oh, hatte ich irgendwas verpasst?

„Wie bitte?" fragte ich. Diese Floskel passt einfach immer.

„Was du sonst so treibst?"

„Ach ich arbeite in einem Diner und hab Englisch studiert. In meiner Freizeit lese ich ganz gerne aber sonst mache ich nichts weiter" sagte ich kurz angebunden.

„Du hast Englisch studiert. Ist ja cool ich auch. An welcher Uni warst du?"

„In Darthmouth!"

„Ich hab in London studiert. Warum arbeitest du in einem Diner wenn du einen Collegeabschluß hast, verschwendest du nicht ganz schön dein Potenzial?"

Was für eine Frechheit. Natürlich veschwende ich damit mein Potenzial aber Motivation zu finden ist natürlich auch nicht ganz so einfach.

„Kann schon sein aber ich will noch herausfinden in welche Richtung meine Karriere gehen soll."

„Bella, sei nicht so bescheiden. Sag ihm doch das du eigentlich immer Autorin werden wolltest. Du müsstest mal was von ihr lesen. Sie schreibt toll ist aber zu feige etwas davon an einen Verlag zu schicken" mischte sich Alice ein.

„Ich würde gerne mal etwas von dir lesen" sagte er und blickte mir dabei tief in die Augen. Natürlich konnte ich nicht vermeiden dabei rot zu werden. Deshalb sah ich schnell weg und tat so als wollte ich schauen wie lange wir hier noch zu warten hatten. Zwei Grüppchen standen noch vor uns.

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete ich ihn allerdings weiterhing. Er trug schwarze Chucks und dazu eine dunkle enge Jeans mit kleinen verschlissenen Stellen. Ein dunkelblaues Hemd das er offen über einem schwarzen T-Shirt trug. Er war groß und dünn aber nicht dürr. Man konnte nicht sgaen ob er unter seinen Klamotten durchtrainiert war oder nicht. Er hatte einen 2-Tage Bart und ein angenehmes Lächeln. Seine Haaren waren ein einzige durcheinander. Hier legte sich eine Strähne quer und dann wieder eine die in eine ganz andere Richtung zeigte. Er sah gut aus, zu gut, das konnte man nicht abstreiten. Man sah ihm seine Schönheit vielleicht nicht auf den ersten Blick an doch er konnte Mädchenherzen brechen wenn er wollte. Klug schien er auch noch zu sein. Man geht nicht aufs College um Englisch zu studieren wenn man hohl in der Birne ist. Seine Augen schweiften von Alice ab und sahen mich an, ein Lächlen huschte über seine Lippen und ich sah schnell wieder nach vorne. Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen. Er war Alice's Hängi und nicht meiner.

Die nächste Fuhre wurde eingelassen und wir trippelten ein Stück weiter nach vorne.

„Ich versuch nochmal meinen Kumpel zu erreichen, vielleicht geht es dann für uns schneller" sagte Hängi.

Er zog sein Handy raus und wählte. Nach wenigen Sekunden gab er entnervt auf.

„Nur die Mailbox" informierte er uns.

„Naja ist auch egal" meinte Alice „wir sind ja in ein paar Minuten drin. Also mach dir keinen Stress!"

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. Wenn Alice erstmal auf touren war konnte man sie nur sehr schwer wieder runterholen. Aber dieser Hängi schien ihr wirklich zu gefallen.

„Oh wir sind als nächstes dran" stellte sie erfreut fest. Dann zog der Türsteher auch schon die Tür auf und wir wurden reingelassen.

Der Eingangstbereich war sehr edel gestaltet. Hinter einem dunklen Holztresen saß eine Frau die uns 20 $ für den Eintritt abknöpfen wollte. Da viel mir ein das ich ja gar kein Geld dabei hatte. Na toll, Alice hatte wohl nicht daran gedacht, dass man erstmal etwas zahlen muss bevor man überhaupt reinkommt um sich auf Drinks einladen zu lassen. Ich wollte schon den Rückzug einschlagen als Hängi aufeinmal sagte.

„Lasst stecken Mädels, ich lade euch ein. Als dank für die nette Gesellschaft!"

Alice's Lächeln wurde breiter und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange „Vielen Dank, das ist ja so lieb von dir."

Oh Gott, jetzt gibt sie wirklich alles.

Ich nickte nur und flüsterte ein leises Danke.

Nachdem wir bezahlt hatten konnten wir dann endlich rein. Sofort hämmerte mir auch schon die laute Musik entgegen. Ich spürte den Bass von den Fußsohlen bis zum Scheitel. Alice schrie mir irgendwas entgegen doch ich verstand kein Wort. Dann signalisierte sie mir das wir zur Bar gehen sollten um etwas zu trinken. Ich folgte den beiden und hoffte das sich meine Ohren bald an die enorme Lautstärke gewöhnen würden.

Wieder bezahlte Hängi die Drinks für uns. Dank der Lautstärke konnte ich leider nicht verstehen was ich da gerade trank, doch es schmeckte lecker, überhaupt nicht nach Alkohol. Es war sehr süffig -

_**einige Stunden später...**_

Ich habe Schmerzen. Sehr große Schmerzen. Ich kann nicht lokalisieren wo der Schmerz herkommt. Denn es fühlt sich an als wäre er in jeder Zelle meines Körpers. Ich fühlte eine weiche Matratze unter mir. Das war doch schonmal gut. Ich war also in einem Bett und lag nicht irgendwo auf der Strasse. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen um eine bequemere Position zu finden, in der Hoffnung das der Schmerz weggeht. Vielleicht hab ich mich auch einfach nur verlegen. Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite. Vorsichtig versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen. Sie waren von der Schminke etwas verklebt. Ich hatte es also nicht mal mehr geschafft mich abzuschminken. Ganz toll. Ich muss also aussehen wie ein Zombie. Einfach öffnen und ein bisschen blinzeln dann wird's schon gehen. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um. Gut ich war also zuhause. So langsam dämmerte mir auch woher meine Schmerzen kamen. So wie es sich anfühlte hatten sie ihren Ursprung in meinem Kopf. Das konnte definitiv nur ein Kater sein. Ich versuchte mich langsam aufzurichten doch die Decke wurde von irgendetwas festgehalten. Ich drehte mich zur Seite um zu sehen an was sie hing und da erblickte ich es...ihn...den Mann. In meinem Bett lag ein nackter Mann! Zumindest war sein Oberkörper nackt, der Rest davon war unter der Decke verborgen also kann ich dazu im Moment noch nicht viel sagen. Und dann kam mir ein unfassbarer Gedanke. Ich hob meine Seite der Decke etwas an und...jap...ich hatte definitiv keine Klamotten an. Nicht mal ein klitzekleines Höschen. Gar nichts. Nada. Niet. OH MEIN GOTT! Ich hatte gestern Nacht einen Mann mitgenommen. Einen völlig fremden Mann. Naja, ich denke zumindest das er völlig fremd ist, denn ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Es verbirgt sich noch im Kopfkissen. Ich war fix und fertig mit den Nerven. Wie konnte ich so etwas nur tun? Was war zwischen uns passiert? OH MANN, denk nach Swan! Du bist nackt, er ist wahrscheinlich nackt, das wissen wir ja noch nicht mit sicherheit da ein Teil seines Körpers, der entscheidende Teil unter der Decke verborgen ist. Also was ist wohl passiert wenn zwei Menschen völlig unbekleidet unter einer Bettdecke liegen? SIE HATTEN SEX! Sie haben gevögelt, gefickt, sich durch die Laken gewälzt, sind in die horizontale gegangen, haben die Wände zum wackeln gebracht. Was man halt so tut! Was man halt so tut? Bin ich wahnsinnig geworden. Ich hab einen fremden Mann mitgenommen und es mit ihm getrieben. Haben wir ein Kondom benutzt? Oh hoffentlich. Alles andere wäre nicht akzeptabel.

Mein Blick viel auf den Boden und da lag es. Das Kondom. Das benutzte Kondom. Zumindest das konnte ich deutlich erkenne. Jetzt musst ich nur noch herausfinden wer der Typ da neben mir war. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal kurz an der Decke ziehen, wäre doch möglich das er sich dann bewegt und ich endlich einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen kann. Ich könnte aber natürlich auch wie eine Furie aufspringen und ihn fragen was zum Teufel er hier treibt. Aber damit würde ich mir wohl eingestehen und ihm auch, das ich gestern völlig die Kontrolle verloren habe. Definitiv zu peinlich. Also stand mein Entschluss fest. Ich zog also einmal kräftig an der Decke und er ließ ein leises Knurren hören. Dann drehte er sich tatsächlich um...

ACH DU HEILIGE SCHEIßE!

Ich hatte Hängi abgeschleppt. Den wollte doch eigentlich Alice, dachte ich. Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen. Jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben. Irgendwie musst du denn Mann jetzt loswerden und so schnell wie möglich Alice erreichen. Sie war die einzige die mir erzählen konnte wie der Abend gestern gelaufen war. Denn ich hatte definitiv keine Erinnerung mehr daran. Doch wie kann ich den Typen am besten loswerden? Ihn aufzuwecken wäre schonmal ein ziemlich guter Anfang.

Ok, allen Mut zusammennehmen und den Mann zum zweiten mal anstupsen. Nur vielleicht diesmal etwas fester.

Ich streckte die Hand aus und wollte an ihm rütteln als er plötzlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Ich bin wach. Falls du das gerade kontrollieren wolltest"

Ich wäre vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett gefallen.

„Oh. Schön. Gut mein ich. Das ist gut, oder?" stammelte ich hilflos daher.

„Guten Morgen übrigens. Wie geht's dir?" frage er mich.

Wie es mir geht? Hat der sie noch alle. Ich sehe bestimmt nicht wie das blühende Leben aus.

„Ähm, gut. Denke ich. Und dir?"

Und dir? Was soll das? Will ich hier Small-Talk halten?

„Ich hab einen kleinen Kater aber sonst ist alles ok. Versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch aber du solltest vielleicht mal kurz ins Bad gehen und dich etwas frisch machen. Dir ist da ein bisschen Schminke verlaufen. Wenn du mich fragst sieht es ja charmant aus aber ich glaube du fühlst dich damit ein wenig unwohl. Kann das sein?"

Ich sah ihn verdutzt an und fuhr mir dann mit dem Zeigefinger unter meinem rechten Auge entlang. Er war schwarz. Im musste aussehen wie ein Zombie. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen als mir wieder einfiel das ich nackt war. Ich erhob mich also und zog dabei die Decke mit um sie mir umzuwickeln. Damit enblößte ich Hängi völlig. W-O-W! Mein Blick glitt über seine Brust bis zu seinem Bauchnabel und dem perfekten Haarstreifen der zu seinem intim Bereich führte und dann wurde ich schlagartig rot. Er hatte eine Errektion. Und die war nicht zu verachten.

**SM gehört alles – thx for reading**


	10. Ten

_Bella_

Nichts wie raus aus diesem Zimmer! Die Errektion war einfach zu viel. Es war zu früh für so etwas und ich hatte definitiv einen zu großen Kater um das zu verkraften! Ab ins Badezimmer. Irgendwie schaffte ich es ins Badezimmer zu stolpern, die Decke behinderte mich doch schon sehr. Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und lehnte mich dagegen. Erstmal tief durchatmen.

Ein und aus!

Ein und aus!

Puh, schon etwas besser. Doch der Schock, saß mir noch tief in den Knochen. Mit dieser Eroberung hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Natürlich nicht. Ich konnte mich ja schließlich an nichts erinnern. Was sollte ich jetzt nur tun. Ihm Frühstück machen? Ihn höflich bitten zu gehen oder in gleich rausschmeissen. Vielleicht war er ja schon weg wenn ich aus dem Badezimmer kam. Die Chancen dafür standen dank meiner einmaligen Aufführung da draußen nicht schlecht. Was wollte er hier auch noch. Wir hatten es getrieben und damit war die Sache doch eigentlich erledigt. Es half nichts weiter darüber nachzudenken was passieren könnte wenn ich das Badezimmer verlassen würde, das konnte ich erst herausfinden wenn ich es wirklich tat. Vorher musste ich mich aber erstmal etwas herrichten. Zombie-Bella hatte für heute Hausarrest. Ich drehte die Dusche voll auf und stellte mich darunter. Danach würde ich mich bestimmt besser fühlen. 15 Minuten später stellte ich den Wasserstrahl ab und trocknete mich ab. Langsam kämmte ich mir die Haare und überlegte ob ich sie noch trocknen sollte. Am besten ohne Fön denn das würde noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich drückte mich eindeutig davor nach draussen zu gehen. Doch es half ja nichts. Ich griff schon zum Türknauf als mir auffiel das ich ja gar nicht anhatte. Mist! Meine Klamotten waren alle im Schlafzimmer genauf wie _er_. Verdammt. Dann musste wohl mein großes Badehandtuch herhalten. Worüber mach ich mir eigentlich Gedanken. Dem Kondom zu Folge hatte er mich ja auch schon nackt gesehen. Also schlang ich mir das Handtuch um den Körper und verknotete es fest vor der Brust. Ich atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür, erst nur einen Spalt um zu sehen ob er irgendwo im Wohnzimmer war. Nichts zu sehen. Schon etwas mutiger schob ich die Tür ganz auf und trat hinaus. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich schon gegangen. Das wäre natürlich das einfachste für mich.

Leise tappste ich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ich lugte um die Ecke und auch dort war niemand zu sehen. Perfekt! Er war weg. Erleichtert ließ ich das Handtuch fallen und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank um mir etwas anzuziehen. Ich öffnete die Tür auf der Suche nach etwas bequemen.

„ Ich wusste nicht wie du deinen Kaffee trinkst deshalb hab ich ihn einfach mal schwarz gelassen" hörte ich plötzlich einen Männerstimme neben mir.

Oh scheiße!

Er war noch da!

Und ich war nackt!

Und er stand genau neben mir, mit einer verfluchten Tasse Kaffee in der Hand!

Ich versuchte meine Blöße mit den Händen zu bedecken, zwecklos. Sie reichten gerademal für die Brüste.

„K...Kö...Könntest du m..mi..mich vielleicht für einen Moment all...alleine lassen, bitte" stammelte ich.

„Achso, natürlich. Entschuldige" er drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Tja. Er war also noch da. Und er hatte mir Kaffee gemacht, was ein bisschen den Eindruck erweckte als würde er länger bleiben wollen.

Wenigstens war er höflich.

Ok ich musste mir etwas anziehen und dann dafür sorgen das er so schnell wie möglich verschwand.

Anstatt etwas bequemen kramte ich eine Jeans und ein Top aus meinem Schrank. Es sollte so aussehen als würde ich heute noch das Haus verlassen, was ihn vielleicht dazu animierte auch zu gehen. Frauenlogik. Vielleicht wirkt sie ja auch bei Männern.

Beschämt kam ich aus dem Schlafzimmer und da stand er wieder vor mir, in seiner ganzen Pracht. Die Tasse immernoch in der Hand.

Ich musste an Mr. Big denken. Warum nur?

„Und wie trinkst du ihn?" fragte er mich.

„Wen?"

„Na deinen Kaffee. Ich hab ihn doch schwarz gelassen. Weil ich es nicht wusste"

„Schwarz, ich trinke ihn schwarz" Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich haue jede Menge Zucker rein und fülle dann bis zum Tassenrand mit Milch auf.

Ich nahm den Kaffee entgegen und trank einen Schluck. Ekelhaft!

„Also...war ja ein ziemlich lustiger Abend gestern. Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so viel getrunken. Aber Alice hat wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen. Erst schmeißt sie sich an ihren Chef ran und dann schleppt sie ihn auch noch ab."

„Wie bitte?" frage ich völlig entsetzt.

„Ja, weißt du nicht mehr. Sie hat ihren Chef in dem ganzen Gedränge gesehen und ihn erstmal zur Sau gemacht was er eigentlich für Spielchen mit ihr treibt und das das so nicht weitergehen kann. Dann hat sie irgendwann die Klappe gehalten ihn geküsst und nach draußen geschleppt. Das war dann auch das letzte mal das wir sie gesehen haben."

„Oh, davon weiß ich gar nichts mehr."

„Ein Blackout. Das kommt vor bei zu viel Alkohol. An was kannst du dich denn noch erinnern?"

„Also ganz ehrlich, an gar nichts mehr. Nur noch an die ersten paar Minuten im Club." antwortete ich verschämt.

„An gar nichts auch nicht an...du weißt schon...wir beide...in deinem Bett" er sah enttäuscht aus.

„Nein da ist völlige Leere. Tut mir leid."

„Deswegen hast du heut morgen so erschrocken geschaut als du mich nicht gesehen hast. Du wusstest gar nicht das ich da bin, hab ich recht"

„Schon möglich" nuschelte ich und sah dabei auf den Boden.

„Vielleicht sollte ich deinem Gedächtniss etwas auf die Sprünge helfen" Er sah mir tief in die Augen und kam näher.

„Also...ich...glaube..."

Ein schiefes Grinsen zog über seine Lippen. „Keine Sorge ich komm dir nicht zu nahe, ich erzähl die einfach wie der Abend verlaufen ist. Setz dich"

„Darf ich dir vorher noch eine peinlich Frage stellen? Bevor du anfängst zu erzählen?" Irgendwann musste ich es ja tun. Natürlich brannte ich darauf zu erfahren was letzte Nacht passiert war, doch ich musste schließlich auch wissen mit wem ich es hier zu tun hatte. Was genauer bedeutet ich sollte vielleicht endlich herausfinden wie er heißt. Ich konnte ihn schlecht weiterhin Hängi nennen.

„Es gibt keine peinlichen Fragen, also los" ermutigte er mich.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Du weißt nicht mal mehr meinen Namen? Das ist ja ein Ding!"

„Es ist mir schon peinlich genug also rück endlich raus damit"

„Also liebe Bella ich möchte mich dir nun hochoffiziell vorstellen, meine Name ist Thomas. Naja aber alle sagen Tom also tu du das doch bitte auch."

„Ok, schön die kennenzulernen Tom" Und das war es wirklich.

Wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen.

„Also, dann fangen wir mal mit letzter Nacht an!"

„Ich hab dir ja schon erzählt das Alice mit ihrem Chef abgehauen ist. Ziemlich interessante Story übrigens musst du mir später mehr von erzählen! Wir sind noch eine Weile geblieben und ich muss sagen, für eine so kleine Person verträgst du ziemlich viel. Hast auch keinen Drink ausgelassen. Die Cocktailkarte müsstest du jetzt auswendig kennen. Am Ende wolltest du mir noch beweisen das auch Mädels auf Bier stehen und hast noch 2 Flaschen gekippt. In ziemlicher Geschwindigkeit übrigens.

Aber ich glaube dann hattest du genug. Du wolltest aufeinmal ziemlich schnell gehen. Warst auch äußerst wackelig auf den Beinen. Also sind wir zum Taxistand gewankt und bevor ich irgendwas sagen konnte nanntest du ihm deine Adresse und als wir hier angekommmen sind bin ich einfach mit ausgestiegen und du hast mich mit hochgeschleppt. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell"

Er lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorne. Seine Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Du hast deine Schuhe ausgezogen und dich zu mir umgedreht und mich gefragt ob ich Bock hätte zu vögeln."

Schockiert sah ich ihn an.

„Doch wirklich. Du musst gar nicht so schaun. Ich hab genau deinen Wortlaut wiederholt. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich steh auf Frauen die sagen was sie wollen auch wenns nur unter Alkoholeinfluss passiert"

Und wieder verzog sich sein Mund zu diesem schiefen Grinsen.

„Dann hast du deinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht, etwa so..."

Er legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken und dreht meinen Kopf etwas, so dass mein Hals freilag.

Langsam näherte er sich mit seinen Lippen meinem Hals.

Seine warmer Mund legt sich auf meine Haut. Ein Blitz durchzuckte mich. Er küsste sich von meinem Hals zu meiner Wange und tastete sich langsam zu meinem Mund vor. Er wartete einen Moment bevor er mich schließlich langsam und sanft zu küssen begann. Ich wäre fast vor Spannung gestorben.

Sein Mund wanderte zu meinem Ohr.

„Dann hab ich dir dein Kleid ausgezogen und deinen fantastischen Körper bewundert!" flüsterte er.

Ich war so erregt das ich mich ihm am liebsten an den Hals geworfen hätte. Mit Mühe und Not konnte ich mich zurückhalten.

Sanft strich er den Träger meines Tops von der Schultern. Er leckte mir mit seiner Zunge vom Hals bis zu meinen Brustwarzen. Er nahm sie zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte vorsichtig daran. Ich konnte ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er legte seine starken Hände auf meine Hüfte und drückte mich fest an sich. Ich konnte die Beule in seiner Hose deutlich spüren und das machte mich nun wirklich verrückt. Ich nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände und zog ihn zu mir hoch. Leidenschaftlich drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Er öffnete seinen Mund uns ließ meine Zunge gewähren. Meine Hand wanderte zu seinem Schritt. Langsam streichelte ich darüber. Dann wurden meine Bewegungen schon wilder. Ich musste ihn haben und zwar sofort. Ich drückte meine Schenkel zusammen um mir etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch es halft nichts. Ich ließ meine freie Hand über seine Brust gleiten bis sie endlich bei den Knöpfen seiner Hose angekommen war. Gierig öffnete ich sie.

Oh Gott. Er trug keine Unterwäsche.

Seine Hose war offen und sein perfektes langes blassrosafarbenes Glied sprang mir entgegen. Ich konnte nicht anders ich musste seinen Penis einfach in die Hand nehmen. Vorsichtig streichelte ich ihn.

Plötzlich packten seine Hände grob den Bund meines Tops, er riss es mir über den Kopf und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Er öffnete meine Jeans und schob sie mir mit einem Ruck zu den Knöcheln. Leicht tollpatschig strampelte ich sie mir von den Füßen. Seine Hände packten mich am Arsch und er hob mich hoch und trug mich unter wilden Küssen ins Schlafzimmer. Gemeinsam fielen wir aufs Bett und auch er zog seine Hose aus. Er schob einfach nur meinen Slip zur Seite und drang in mich ein. Wild, fordernd. Es gefiel mir.

Grob packte er mich um die Hüften und zog mich hoch, er legte sich auf den Rücken und setzte mich auf ihn. Tief nahm ich seinen Schwanz in mir auf! Er drang so tief in mich ein das mir ein lautes Seufzen entglitt. Es war ein bittersüßer Schmerz, der durch nichts zu toppen war, dachte ich. Da legte er seine Hand auf meine Klitoris und fing an sie zu massieren. Ich schwebte im Himmel. Er wusste genau was ich wollte und brauchte. Als würden unsere Gedanken verschmelzen und somit auch unsere Körper. Wir waren ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen, sogar unsere Zungen tanzten miteinander. Mit schnellen regelmäßigen Stößen war er dabei mich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Meine Hüften fingen an zu zittern und wippten vor und zurück, dass Zeichen dafür das ich bald kommen würde. Seine Hände gruben sich in meine Oberschenkel und er drückte mich noch näher an sich. Das war alles was ich gebraucht hatte um zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Ich stützte mich an seinen Schultern ab und krallte mich fest. Kurze heftige Atemstöße folgten und ein leiser Schrei entglitt mir. Das schien alles zu sein was er brauchte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Animalische Laute waren zu hören und er drückte seinen Oberkörper und seine Hüften nach oben. Ein leises Knurren kam über seine Lippen und dann sank er erschöpft zurück aufs Bett. Er atmete schwer und auch ich musste meinen Kopf auf seine Brust legen um mich zu beruhigen. Ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Ich fühlte mich total schlapp aber auf eine gute Weise. Ich war voll und ganz befriedigt und so fertig das ich einfach auf seiner Brust einschlief...

**SM gehört alles – thx for reading**

**Hat jetzt wirklich lange gedauert, doch meine Kreativität wurde durch einen Umzug und die Trennung vom Freund (ARSCHLOCH) behindert. Deswegen gibt's jetzt ein bisschen Sex :-p**


	11. Eleven

Ich erwachte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Total entspannt. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen ob er noch neben mir lag. Doch das war niemand. Ich blinzelte mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und stand auf. Verschlafen schleppte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer. Auch hier war er nirgends zu sehen. Ich öffnete die Badezimmertür doch auch hier war niemand zu sehen. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Küche. Leer.

Verwirrt ging ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer um zu sehen ob noch irgendwo seine Klamotten lagen. Doch die waren weg.

Wo war er hin? Ist er einfach abgehauen? So hätte ich ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt. Doch wie sollte ich das auch können, ich kannte ihn schließlich erst ein paar Stunde. Er war bestimmt einfach nur glücklich, dass er eine dumme gefunden hat die er vögeln konnte. Warum hätte auch sonst einfach so abhauen sollen? Alles sehr seltsam. Ich frage mich was dahinter steckt. Doch das werde ich wohl nie rausfinden. Ich wusste ja gerade mal seinen Namen und den auch noch nicht sehr lang. Ich hatte weder eine Adresse noch eine Telefonnummer oder sonst irgendetwas. Ganz toll. Da hab ich ja einen riesen Fang gemacht!

Was solle ich jetzt tun?

Ich könnte Alice anrufen. So wie Tom erzählt hat musste sie ja auch eine interessante Nacht hinter sich haben.

Also schappte ich mir mein Telefon und setzte mich in meinen Lieblingssessel. Da ich immer noch nackt war wickelte ich mich in eine kuschelige Decke.

Ich wählte ihre Nummer.

Zweimal hörte ich ein Freizeichen, dann nahm sie auch schon ab.

_Alice_

„Hallo?"

„Hey Alice. Ich bins Bella."

„Oh heeeyyy" Shit ich wusste genau warum sie anrief. Jetzt musste ich beichten

„Alice, willst du mir irgendetwas erzählen?"

„Öhm...also...naja, du hast ja noch mitbekommen das Asslock auch im Club war und der Rest erklärt sich ja eigentlich von selbst." ich versuchte ihr auszuweichen. Hoffentlich bringt es was.

„Also ich hab _gehört _das Asslock im Club war, geshen hab ich ihn nicht und auch nicht wie du ihn abgeschleppt hast."

Spinnt sie jetzt? Sie war doch den ganzen Abend dabei!

„Bella, du standest genau neben mir als er aufeinmal auftauchte und hast mir noch eine Predigt gehalten, dass ich jetzt stark sein muss."

„Achja? Hab ich das? Also Alice, ich sags nur ungern aber was den Abend betrifft gibt es da bei mir leichte Probleme. Wenn ich ehrlich bin!"

„Probleme? Könntest du das ein bisschen erläutern?"

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern" sagte sie

Ich war perplex.

„Wie du kannst dich an nicht erinnern? Hast du etwa einen kleinen Blackout?" Hatte sie wirklich so viel getrunken? Ich hab ja nicht alles mitbekommen, da ich schon relativ früh abgerauscht bin.

„Einen kleiner Blackout wäre kein Problem. Nein, der ist schon etwas größer. Sagen wir mal riesig. Also genau genommen weiß ich nur noch wie wir in den Club rein sind und ein paar Minuten danach halt noch etwas, doch der Rest liegt in völliger Dunkelheit. Tom hat heute morgen zwar versucht mir einiges zu erklären, doch wir kamen nicht wirklich weit."

„Tom? Heut morgen? Bella ich glaube die Geschichte die du hier zu bieten hast ist um einiges besser als meine. Hast du den etwas mitgenommen. Was ist passiert? Habt ihr? Natürlich habt ihr! Was auch sonst. Das wurde ja auch langsam mal wieder Zeit. Wie lang ist das letzte Mal her? Ein Jahr? Zwei? Oder etwas noch länger?"

„Alice, würdest du jetzt bitte endlich mal kurz die Klappe halten! Ja wir haben es getrieben, wenn du so willst. Aber auch daran konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Genau wie an seinen Namen. Den ich übrigens schon vor dem Club nicht verstanden hab. Er lag morgens aufeinmal neben mir, mit einer riesen Morgenlatte. Das ist eigentlich auch schon das Ende der Geschichte! Ausserdem ist mein letzetn mal definitiv nicht ein Jahr oder länger her. Wie kommst du nur immer auf so eine Kacke. Also wirklich."

So schnell würde sie mich nicht loswerden.

„Eigentlich? Das ist eigentlich auch schon das Ende der Geschichte? Du verschweigst mir da doch etwas...raus damit. Du weißt das ich es so oder so rausfinden werden und wenn ich dich foltern muss." Jetzt war ich wirklich neugierig was da noch kommen würde

„Also naja. Anscheinend hab ich mich ihm, in meinem Suff, ziemlich an den Hals geworfen. Der Satz 'Willst du mit mir vögeln' oder sowas in der Art ist anscheinend auch gefallen. Das ist mir alles so unfassbar peinlich, Alice. Und das war ja noch nicht mal die Spitze des Eisberges. Vielleicht denkst du es kann nicht mehr besser kommen, doch halt dich fest. Ich hab ihm dann heute Morgen alles gebeichtet, naja, du weißt schon, die Sache das ich mich an nichts erinnern kann und so...dann hat er mir quasi gezeigt was gestern Abend noch alles so geschehen ist."

Jetzt war ich wirklich verwirrt.

„Was meinst du damit er hat es dir gezeigt? Bella! Oh Gott! Er hat dir _gezeigt _(!) was passiert ist!" Meine Stimme wurde ungewöhnlich schrill. „Du meinst ihr habt nochmal gefickt?"

„ALICE! Drück das bitte nicht so aus. Das klingt so ekelhaft. Aber ja wir haben es dann nochmal getan.

„Du Hure!" sagte ich grinsend

„ALICE! Das ist nun wirklich total unangebracht. Ich klage dir hier mein Leid und du machst dich nur lustig über mich!"

„Ich mach mich gar nicht lustig über dich, was soll das denn jetzt. Du müsstet doch am besten wissen, dass ich das vollkommen verstehe, schließlich bin ich sonst diejenige die sich in diese Situationen manövriert. Aber schön das Zepter weiterzureichen. Aber deine Story toppt eigentich das was ich zu erzählen hätte. Du weißt schon wegen Chef und so."

„Du hast auch keinen Chance aus der Nummer wieder rauszukommen, also schieß los und bitte jedes einzelne Detail, so wie du es auch von mir verlangt hast."

Ich atmete tief durch.

„Ok. Also ich hab ihn gestern in dem Club entdeckt. Hat sich einen Scotch nach dem anderen gekippt, also bin ich rüber und hab ihn gefragt ob er jetzt unter die Alkis gegangen ist. Natürlich meinte er sofort zu mir 'Miss Brandon, ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht' und das sagte er in einem Ton und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der sofort mein Höschen feucht werden ließ!"

„Oh Gott! Das sind nun wirklich schon fast zu viele Details" beschwerte sich Bella.

„Hey du wolltest doch alles ganz genau haben!" warf ich ein.

„Ja ja. Ich bin schon ruhig also erzähl einfach weiter."

„Ok, dann haben wir uns so ein bisschen angekeifft, wie immer halt, ist ja bei uns schon sowas wie Vorspiel. Er hat mir ein paar Drinks spendiert, immer mit dem Satz 'Weil sie eine so gute Mitarbeiterin sind.' Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll aber das ist ja auch nicht wichtig. Irgendwann war er so betrunken das ich ihn heimbringen musste. Doch er wollte nicht nach Hause, er wollte sehen wie seine 'fähigste Angestellte' lebt. Ich sagte ihm das ihn das nichts anginge und er drohte mir damit das ich sonst die nächsten 10 Jahre im Keller sitzen müsste. Natürlich kann er das nicht machen aber der Alkohol hat wohl geholfen...schließlich hab ich nachgegeben."

„Weißt du Alice, eigentlich sollte mich bei dir nichts mehr wundern. Doch irgendwie schaffst du es das ich doch jedesmal etwas erstaunt bin."

„Soll ich das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen? Na egal. Ich hab ihn dann in ein Taxi gehieft und bin mit ihm hierher gefahren. Als ich ihn dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich aus dem Taxi raus hatte sind wir mit dem Lift nach oben gefahren. Kaum hatten sich die Türen zu Kabine geschlossen hatte er auch schon eine Hand unter meinem Rock. Er schob meinen Tanga grob zur Seite und massierte mit der anderen Hand meine Brüste. Ich war so geschockt, Bella und gleichzeititg so erregt das ich nicht ander konnte als ihn einfach machen zu lassen. Ich stand einfach nur völlig versteinert da und hab ihn fummeln lassen. Als er dann anfing mich zu küssen und dann auch noch seine Zunge miteinbrachte war ich fix und alle. Ich musste mich an der Stange festhalten um nicht einfach umzufallen. Es war eines der erotischten Dinge die ich bis dahin erlebt hatte."

Sie war ganz still am anderen Ende. Überraschte sie das jetzt wirklich? Sie kannte mich doch gut genug um zu wissen das, dass völlig typisch für mich war.

„Ähm Alice. Wie weit seit ihr in diesem Aufzug gegangen?"

Was war denn das für eine blöde Frage...

„Wie meinst du das bitte? Wir haben ein bisschen rumgemacht eben, er hat angefangen mich zu lecken und dann ging auch schon die Tür auf. Nichts weiter wildes eben, naja wie mans nimmt! Wieso? Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte ich nun etwas besorgt.

„Dir ist schon klar das die meisten Aufzüge heutzutage Videoüberwacht sind, oder?"

HOLY SHIT!

„Ok Alice dein Schweigen sagt mir das du daran natürlich nicht gedacht hast. Eigentlich sollte mich das nicht weiter wundern...es musste ja irgendwann mal einen Porno von deinen ganzen Exzessen geben und Amateurpornos sind im Internet glaub ziemlich angesagt!"

„DAS IST VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE NOCHMAL NICHT WITZIG! Bella, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wenn der Wachmann sich dieses Video ansieht muss ich umziehen ich kann nie wieder meine Wohnung verlassen, das ist einfach zu peinlich!"

Ich muss tief durchatmen.

„Jetzt bleib erstmal ruhig Süße, du gehst nachher einfach zum Aufzug und schaust ob da irgendwo eine Kamera hängt, wenn nicht hast du Glück gehabt, wenn doch dann bittet doch den Wachmann zu einem privaten Gespräch du erklärst ihm die ganze Sache und sagst es wäre dir furchtbar peinlich und ob er dir nicht das Band aushändigen könnte."

„'es wäre dir furchtbar peinlich' Natürlich ist es mir furchtbar peinlich. Ich möchte sterben. Die ganzen alten Quarktaschen die hier im Haus wohnen würden sich über so einen Skandal sicher freuen. Die beäugen mich eh schon immer kritisch und lästern hinter meinem Rücken."

„Alice jetzt mach dir nicht so einen Kopf vielleicht löst sich ja auch alles in Rauch auf. So und jetzt erzähl mir bitte wie es mit dir und Asslock weiter ging!"

„War ja klar das, DAS dass einzige ist was dich interessiert. Na gut. Also nach dem Aufzugporno sind wir in meine Wohnung gegangen. Kaum war die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen ging es auch schon weiter. Ich war so scharf wie noch nie, der Alkohol hat dabei wohl gehofen. Ich lehnte mich an die Tür und er leckte mich weiter, dann bin ich gekommen und er ist gegangen!"

„Wie bitte?" ertönte es vom anderen Ende. Ich dachte mir schon das ich mit dieser Story nicht durch kommen würde. Ein versuch war es wert.

„Alice bitte lüg mich nicht an. Ich erkenn das sofort. Erzähl einfach was wirklich passiert ist."

„Och Bella, das ist wirklich zu peinlich. Ich will selber gar nicht mehr daran denken!"

„Peinlicher als dein Aufzugporno kann es ja wohl kaum sein. Komm Süße raus mit der Sprache, ich werd auch auf keinen Fall lachen. Ganz fest versprochen."

Innerlich wehrte ich mich immernoch, doch ich wusste auch das die nicht locker lassen würde bis ich es ihr erzähle, also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Jeder peinliche Moment vergeht irgendwann.

„Also naja. Er leckte mich wirklich weiter, ungefähr 5 Sekunden lang und dann hielt er plötzlich inne und ich hörte so ein komisches Geräusch das ich erst nicht einordnen konnte. Doch als ich dann merkte wie etwas 'flatsch' machte und meine Füße sich aufeinmal ganz nass anfühlten wusste ich was los war. Er hat mir auf die Füße gekotzt, Bella. Er hat soviel getrunken das er mir auf die Füße gekotzt hat."

Auf der anderen Seite war es Stille. Dann hörte ich etwas ähnliches wie ein Räuspern oder ein Röcheln. War alles ok bei ihr? Ich begann mir sorgen zu machen. Doch dann wurde mir klar das es völlig unbegründet war. Sie versuchte einfach nur ein lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Los, lach schon!"

„Er hat...und dann...und du...das Geräusch...oh mein Gott...Es..tut...mir...leid. Ist...das geil. Alice das ist besser als Fahrstulpornos. Wie eklig. Hilfe. Was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Ich hab versucht Haltung zu bewahren, was denkst du denn? Selbst mit Kotze auf den Füßen bin ich noch eine Lady. Ich glaub für ihn war es fast peinlich als für mich. Naja, er hat sich aufgerappelt eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt und ist dann abgezogen. Ich hab mir verständlichweise erstmal die Füße gewaschen. Als ich heute morgen aufgestanden bin war eine ziemlich verwirrende Nachricht von ihm auf meinem Anrufbeantworter!"

„Lass hören"

„Moment" Ich fummelte an dem Gerät herum das sich mir immernoch nicht so ganz erschloss.

„Hallo Miss Brandon...Alice. Ich möchte mir entschuldigen...für alles. Was gestern Abend geschehen ist hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Eine Angestellte sollte ihren Chef nicht in so einem Zustand sehen. Und das ich mich vor ihnen oder auf sie erbrochen habe tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich würde es gern wieder gut machen also sagen sie mir einfach wie. Auch die Sache im Fahrstuhl hätte so nicht geschen dürfen. Ich werde mich um mehr Professionalität bemühen. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir die ganze Angelegenheit."

„Das war alles? Was soll das Alice? Das im Fahrstuhl tut ihm auch leid? Er hat doch damit angefangen. Pah Männer!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht was ich dazu sagen soll...Ich muss erstmal wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Lass uns später nochmal reden. Vielleicht essen gehen. Was hälst du davon? Ich meld mich nochmal bei dir!"

„Ok Alice. Mach dir bitte nicht zu viele Gedanken!"

„Keine Sorge"

„Bye Alice"

„Bye Bella"

_Bella_

Tja, was sollte ich jetzt mit diesem angebrochenen Tag anfangen? Da ich noch einen Kater hatte wohl nicht mehr ganz so viel. Ich könnte ein bisschen lesen. Und ich wusste auch schon ganz genau was ich lesen wollte.

Ich nahm eins der neueren Tagebücher. Ich vermutet zumindest das es so war.

_Tja, jetzt ist es dann wohl bald soweit. Ich bin fast fertig mit der Uni. Doch was kommt danach? Ich hab das Gefühl jeder weiß schon wie sein Leben weitergehen soll. Sogar meine Brüder wussten damals sofort was aus ihnen einmal wird. Jazz wollte immer etwas mit Büchern machen. Und heute ist er in einer Bücherei angestellt. Er steht zwar noch ganz am Anfang, doch es wird sicher nicht lange dauern bis er weiter kommt. Irgendwann hat er gemeint will er mal an einer Uni unterrichten, stellt sich das mal einer vor. Professor Japser Whitlock-_

Ich schlug das Buch zu...

Professor Japser Whitlock

**SM gehört alles – thx for reading**

**Hat eine Weile gedauert, sorry. Ziemlich viel privater Scheiß. Doch dank zwei Jim-Cola und ca. 6 Ziggis ging jetzt ganz leicht...**


End file.
